Frisson
by Infinitely Blue
Summary: Benson & Stabler have just become partners. Its day one, and the lust has already threatened to overcome them. When Elliot finds out that his wife is a Child Trafficker, its Olivia that comes to his rescue. Will they stay just "partners"? Yeah. Right. E/O
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A/N: So…**

**I'm Carter. Whaddup? Sorry, I'm 24 and I hang around High School kids all day. Pardon my French… **

**More about me on my Bio. I'll post pics and shytt ( Yep. I spelled 'shytt' like that.) there too.**

**Alrighty then!**

**SUMMARY: Best friends right off the bat? Not even close! Join Benson and Stabler as they try to get into the swing of being partners. Life ain't making it easy for them, though. Can Benson help Stabler piece his world back together as it shatters before their eyes? Will the lust threaten to overcome them or will they stay just 'partners.' Yeah…right…**

**RATING: M for 'MMM' Elliot **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ELLIOT STABLER. THOUGH, ELLIOT STABLER CAN COME AND OWN ME ANY TIME HE WANTS. **

**Dick Wolf owns all characters. Lucky bastard. ;)**

*****NOTE*** For anyone who is re-reading 'Frisson' I have gone back and re-edited some parts. That's why some of it is different. Just in case anyone was wondering. =]**

**~Chapter One; Awkward Introductions~**

"Something I can help you with sweetheart?" Elliot Stabler asked cockily as he waltzed into the squad room, and seeing a gorgeous woman sitting on his desk.

"You could, but you're married. That would be adultery. And you're Catholic. Such a sin to commit Detective," the gorgeous woman said to him in a sarcastic manner.

"Whoa, sassy. How do you know so much about me? Who are you?" He asked all in one breath. The mystery woman shook her head and smirked.

_Fuck! Who is this girl? Married. You're married. FUCK_!

The steady stream of profanities ran through his head. He watched as the woman ran her perfect manicured fingers through her shoulder length auburn hair.

"I prefer the term 'witty'," She simply replied. Then she smiled a crooked grin at him. She knew exactly who he was and she enjoyed playing him. She looked into his deep baby blue eyes, and she could see all his emotions written in them.

Confusion. Lust. Wonder. More lust.

"Fabulous. Listen, I don't mean to be rude, but I have a rookie coming in today and I have actual work to do so-

"Are you implying that talking to me is boring you? Or is it just not important?" She tried not to laugh at the 'rookie' part. She was definitely NOT a rookie.

"Look, ma'am-" Elliot tried to talk, but once again she cut him off.

"I'm 25… I don't think I am old enough to be a ma'am."

Elliot looked at her, a little bemused. He wanted to know how she knew so much about him, but his mind just couldn't form the words.

"Whatever," He ended up saying. She was turning his brain to mush.

"Good one…" She said rolling her eyes at him.

All of a sudden, a door swung open and she hopped of Elliot's desk. He couldn't help but look her up and down. She was wearing tight, fitted black pants with a silky purple button up top. Her leather jacket just seemed to make the outfit complete. All Elliot could think about was how he wished he'd never met this woman. She was driving him crazy and he didn't even know her fucking name.

Captain Cragen walked swiftly out the door then. He saw Elliot and then saw her standing in front of his desk.

"Oh good. You've met," He said

"Actually, no. We haven't," Elliot replied while glaring at her. Then he continued, "Cap'n, who is she? And could she please go with you. She has already gotten on my last nerve and it isn't even eight yet. On top of all that, I'm getting that new partner today. Who better not be a fuckin rookie. I swear I-"

He was cut off by the bell like sound of the woman's laughter.

"What in hell's name are you laughing about?" He roared.

Cragen sighed and rolled his eyes. He put his hand on Elliot's shoulder. "Elliot. This is your new partner. Meet Olivia Benson."

Olivia looked at him and waved cheerily. Only one thing ran through his mind at that moment.

Fuck. My. Life.

()()()()()()()()

He sat fuming in the front seat while she sat beside him. There had been a smile painted on face the whole car ride. Suddenly, she turned to gaze at him. Olivia wanted to memorize every single contour of his body. Every single flaw (if there even WAS one). Her white teeth bit into the soft skin of her lip as she continued to study him.

"Take a fuckin' picture it'll last longer," He quipped, and without missing a beat she replied with, "Screw a picture. Can I take a video?"

Elliot's head snapped in her direction, not expecting her snarky response. He continued to stare at her for a few seconds. Then she mimicked him in a high voice, "Take a fuckin' picture. It'll last longer."

He cracked a smile and then quickly regained his stoic expression.

"I do not talk like that," He said in a gruff tone. She tried to hold in her moan. She didn't want to admit how much this man turned her on.

"Oh. Sorry," She cleared her throat and went up an octave higher, "Take a fuckin' picture. It'll last longer."

Elliot glared at her.

"Not. Funny," He snapped at her, trying to balance out his lust and anger for this woman. He stopped the car as they pulled into Mercy General Hospital. He couldn't believe that Cragen already trusted them enough to go out in the field. She was just a kid for fuck's sake! His mood was just getting worse as the day went on.

They walked towards the glass doors and Elliot walked in, letting the glass shut behind him. Olivia sighed and reopened the door, slightly jogging to catch up with him.

"You know, gentlemen hold open doors for ladies," She snapped.

"Yes. For ladies. You see, it's easy to see the confusion when you're involved," Elliot grumbled.

"True. I'm more of a man than you'll ever be Stabler," She quipped back. Elliot shook his head and contained his urge to punch the wall.

They ran straight into the doctor they were looking for. She was an older doctor with blonde hair that was gray in some places. She was obviously in a hurry as well, because she spoke to the detectives at a hurried pace.

"Oh, you must be here for Eve Symms. She is in room C133, and just woke up. She isn't talking. Don't say I didn't warn you," Doctor Donogue said. The she ran down the opposite end of the hallway.

"Great. We're probably not gonna get a thing outta the kid," Elliot mumbled as Olivia opened the door. Olivia sent him a harsh glare that clearly said 'Shut the fuck up'.

They walked in and saw a small blonde haired girl lying in the bed. She had been abducted from her home in Queens. She had a large bruise on her left eye and black and blue colored her arms. Her swollen lip quivered slightly when she caught sight of Elliot. Olivia noticed the movement and motioned Elliot to stay behind her. She slowly approached Eve.

Olivia sat down in the chair next to the hospital bed and Eve's eyes watched her every move. Olivia grasped her hand and moved her fingers in what seemed like meaningless patterns. They were anything but. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Elliot was starting to get impatient. He tilted his head and stared at the little girl. Something looked so familiar about her. All of a sudden, Eve burst out crying and threw her arms around Olivia.

"Green. His eyes were green," The nine year old sobbed. Olivia motioned for Elliot to write this down. His face was a mask of confusion, but he knew that this must have been important.

"Okay. And what about the van, sweetheart?" Olivia asked in soft tone.

"It was white, but on the inside it had a big poster on the inside with a man in a hat and he was pointing at you. And there were words underneath but I can't remember them," She said softly.

"The hat in the picture… was it red, white, and blue?" Elliot asked. He flipped to a new page and started sketching a picture really quickly. Eve didn't look at him. She kept her eyes locked on Olivia's and nodded. Then after a few minutes Elliot showed her the notepad with the old Army poster, 'We Want You' sketched on it. Olivia looked at him in awe.

"That's it! How did you know?" Eve shrieked. Elliot just smiled and searched her features, still trying to figure out why she looked so god damn familiar.

"Sweetheart, Elliot and I have to go. I swear we will find this man, and your mommy. Okay?" Olivia told Eve in the sweetest voice. Elliot could feel his heart melting just a little bit more for this woman. Eve nodded and the two Detectives walked out the door.

"Where you speaking in sign language to her?" Elliot asked as they walked back out to the sedan.

"Sort of," She replied. "Her mom is deaf. And her seeing is impaired as well. From 9/11."

"Oh," He said. They both got into the maroon vehicle and Elliot started the car.

"How did you know what poster she was talking about?" Olivia asked him after a moment. Elliot's blue eyes met hers for a second. She raised an eyebrow at him and he shook his head before answering.

"Lucky guess. How did you know her mom was deaf before even talking to her?" Now it was his turn to raise an eyebrow. She laughed at his expression and shook her head as well.

"Lucky guess." She replied back. "Where are we going now?"

"It's called the station. We go there every time we get evidence and –"

"Gee. Thanks Stabler. Leathcheann** (idiot)**," She muttered. His head snapped towards her.

"What did you just say?" He almost growled. Olivia looked at him shocked.

"Um, sorry. It was Irish. I said-"

"I know what you said. What I meant was how you knew," He told her, gripping the steering wheel.

"Oh. Well I speak Gaelic so-"She started, but was then cut off by him once again.

"You speak Gaelic?" He roared. This woman was going to be the death of him. Just thinking about her was sending a frisson through his body.

"Depends. If it makes you angry, well, then yes. I do speak it. I also speak Spanish, French, and Italian," She told him, grinning.

"Mhór **(great)**," He muttered. Olivia laughed.

"Don't get cute with me, Stabler," She warned him. The rest of the ride to the station was silent.

The second they walked into the Squad room Cragen assaulted them. Munch, another Detective in the unit was sitting and talking with Fin about the case.

"God fucking damn it! Stabler! Could you please answer your fucking cell phone?" He yelled at them.

"Good to see you too, Cap."

"Elliot this is serious. We have a problem. Warner tested Eve's DNA." The Captain's voice was very grave.

"Yeah, that's kind of what Warner's job is." Elliot replied back smartly. Olivia whacked his arm.

"What is wrong Captain Cragen?" Olivia asked.

"Eve is the daughter of Mrs. Kathryn Stabler." Everyone in the room seemed to freeze. Fin dropped his coffee cup.

Olivia looked at Elliot and said, "Please, tell me that is your sister."

"No." Elliot whispered "That's my wife."

()()()()()()()()

**A/N: When they speak Gaelic I'll be sure to put the translation next to it in parentheses. =]**

**(I speak fluent Gaelic, however if anyone thinks they notice a mistake, please don't hesitate to PM me!)**

**See you guys next chapter!**

**Carter xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So just a BT Dubs (Good Lord…I'm really turning into my students.) Ahem. So, BY THE WAY (See? I can talk like an adult!) Here are the ages. I forgot to include them in the last chapter. THIS STORY IS VERY AU kids wise. Sort of. **

**AGES:**

**Liv: 25**

**Elliot: 31**

**Kathy: 35**

**Maureen: 15**

**Kathleen: 10**

**Twins: 6**

**THERE IS NO ELI!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ELLIOT STABLER. ON THE OTHER HAND…ELLIOT STABLER CAN OWN ME ANYTIME HE WANTS. **

**Dick Wolf owns all.**

**~CHAPTER TWO; Serpentine~**

She watched from the doorway as he sat on the bench, his head in his hands. She felt so many emotions for this man, and it was hard to separate them all. She had never felt this way about anyone and she hardly even _knew_ him. Was this just lust? Or was this something more? Elliot thought of Eve again and realized why she looked so familiar. She was the spitting image of his daughter; Kathleen. Except Kathleen inherited Elliot's startling blue eyes. Just like all the other Stabler children.

"You can come sit down, ya know," He said, startling her. Her shocked brown eyes met his crystalline blue ones.

"I wish I knew what to say. Something inspirational. Something that'll make you feel better, but I'm coming up blank." Olivia said as she slowly walked into the locker room and joined him on the hard, uncomfortable metal slab.

Elliot cracked a smile at her and said, "Well you got me to smile."

Olivia rolled her eyes and pumped her fist up in the air and said "Mission Accomplished!"

All of a sudden, the room seemed to get about five degrees colder. The tension began to fill the air around them like a smoke. Elliot stared at her cherry lips and imagined how good they'd feel against his. He imagined those lips wrapped around his cock, and he couldn't even find it in him to feel guilty. He bit his own lips to keep in the moan that was threatening to burst out. The whole time, Olivia was looking straight into his startling sapphire iris'. She was watching every emotion play out behind them. A smirk played at her lips as she watched them darken with lust. The Cragen's voice called out and ruined their little moment. Elliot's mood suddenly shifted and he glared at Olivia before standing off and stalking out of the locker room.

"That man gives me headaches." Olivia mumbled to herself while rubbing her temples. She followed after him and walked into the Squad room to meet Cragen.

"So. Where are we on this?" Elliot asked as he joined the rest of the squad in the pit of the room.

"Well, obviously, the Father of Eve ain't you Stabler," Fin said. He stood and posted a picture of a bald, green eyed, tattooed man on the clear white board. "This is Antonio Florez. Otherwise known as Serpentine. He's in the system for assault and battery. His DNA matches with Eve's and at least 15 other Missing Children."

Elliot and Olivia's eyes widened. "Is Kathy the mother of all of those children too?" Olivia questioned. Everyone was silent.

"THIS IS FUCKING RIDICULOUS! YOU SHOULDN'T ALL BE WALKING ON EGG SHELLS WITH THIS CASE BECAUSE OF ME!" Elliot roared. Olivia put a hand on his back and rubbed. He instantly felt calm, but he then realized her hands were on him. Arousal filled his entire body and he just barely contained the urge to slam her against the wall and fuck her.

"Get. Your. Hand. Off. Me," He whispered through gritted teeth. Olivia smirked at him before running her hand down his back once more.

"To answer your question Elliot, Yes. All the kids who came up missing are the offspring of Kathy and Antonio. We suspect human trafficking." Munch replied while taking a sip of his coffee.

Olivia took a picture off her desk and 'accidently' rubbed her ass against Elliot's hard erection, while walking up to the board.

"Kathryn Anderson Stabler. Actually, her REAL identity is Danielle Beck. Danielle Beck mysteriously disappeared 16 years ago, and Kathryn Anderson popped up around that time as well. It is suspected that at age 19, Danielle met Florez, and they changed her identity. Elliot when did you and 'Kathy' meet again?"

"When I was 15 and she was 20. I don't really remember the night. I saw her at a college party that my older brother dragged me too. I offered to buy her a drink after she basically stalked me the whole night. She refused and bought me one instead. I woke up alone and then got a call from her three months later and she said that she was pregnant." He said to the group.

"I bet she slipped something in your drink." Olivia said. Elliot shot her a harsh look and she ignored him and his attitude.

"I don't get it. If she was with Florez and doing the Human Trafficking, why would she want to be with Elliot? Especially after he became a cop! " Another detective; Chester Lake, asked.

"Because, she wanted to cover her tracks. No one would suspect that the wife of a _cop_ and a mother of four to be a child trafficker." Olivia stated as if it were obvious.

"SHIT! My kids!" Elliot burst out frantically.

"Are safe. I called the school and told them not to let them go home with anyone, but an NYPD detective." Olivia told him. Elliot's eyes softened for a second before his expression turned cold again. He refused to let this woman in. He wouldn't let his life be broken like this ever again.

"Why hasn't anyone gone out to arrest Kathy or Danielle or whoever the fuck she is?" Elliot asked viciously.

"Because," Alexandra Cabot said as she walked into the squad room "It's all circumstantial. Danielle Beck was never in the system for anything. We don't have her DNA to compare to Kathy's. And while, there is no doubt in _my_ mind that she is Danielle, the law and the DA's office sees differently."

"So, there is really no LEGAL way to prove that Danielle and Kathryn Anderson Stabler are the same person." Munch stated while walked back to his desk and flopping down in his chair.

"No, I guess there isn't." Cragen said while rubbing his hand over his face.

"Wait! Let me go into the Missing Person's database." Olivia said while running to her desk and typing up Danielle's name. Olivia looked up smugly and called everyone over, "Look at this. Take a few, well A LOT of years off Kathy, wash out all the bleach shit she puts in her hair, and change her eyes back to green, and we have Danielle." She said as she showed them the Missing Person's picture of Danielle Beck.

"I bet TARU could run the two pictures through the Facial Recognition System and prove that the two are a perfect fuckin match." Olivia went on. As she turned to look at the rest of the group she came face to face with six appalled faces.

Fin started laughing and slapped Olivia's shoulder "You ain't bad for a rookie Babygirl," He said.

"Babygirl?" Olivia questioned him a quizzical look on her face.

Fin smirked, "It could be worse."

"I'm not a rookie." She said to him.

"You are to me."

Olivia rolled her eyes and let the nickname slide. Elliot watched their whole exchange and found himself fuming with envy. His eyes burned holes in Fin's back.

"Okay, well once Morales concludes that Danielle Beck and Kathryn Stabler are the same person, let me know. I'll get a warrant for her arrest and a Search Warrant."

"Whoa, hold the fuck up! It's my house! Why the fuck do we need a Search Warrant?" Elliot exclaimed, jerking his head towards Alex.

"Technically, we don't. I don't want to take any chances on this case Elliot. And, you can't work it. You're a person of interest. Since Kathy is still legally your spouse, you can't interrogate, investigate, collect evidence, nothing. Please Stabler, keep your ass out of my case." Alex said while grabbing her brief case off Fin's desk and walked out of the Squad room.

"Captain! You can't possibly think that-"

"I can and I do, Elliot. Alex is right. We'll keep you briefed, but do not interfere with this investigation. Do you hear me?" Cragen said sternly, the warning in his voice made everyone cringe.

"Yessir."

"Good. Fin, Benson, go and tell Morales what to do. Bring him both pictures." Cragen said while turning to the two detectives.

"What? Why is Benson going with him?" Elliot questioned him almost menacingly.

"Do you have a _problem_ Detective Stabler?" Cragen asked returning the tone

"No. No problem." He said quietly as he watched Fin and Olivia leave through the double doors of the squad room.

Elliot had never lied to his Captain before.

Olivia stood in the doorway of the weight room and watched as he benched the 200 pound weight. She admired the way his muscles contracted.

"You have serious issue of watching me from doorways," He said not even turning to look at her.

"How'd you know I was here?"

"I-never mind. It's stupid."

"You're stupid." She retorted.

"Love ya too, Benson." He said sarcastically, but in the back of his mind, he knew he meant it. He was in love with her, and he couldn't even admit it to himself.

She grinned at the way they bantered as if they were friends for years instead of partners for one day.

"What time is it?" He asked her.

"It's eight minutes past two."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you wearing an invisible watch or somethin?" He asked.

"No. It's weird. I just _know_ the time. That's why I never wear a watch," She told him her fingers drawing lazy patterns on the doorway.

"Yeah. You are weird."

"Says the one who has to crack his knuckles every ten minutes."

Elliot snapped his head toward her.

"How do you know I do that?"

"Well I am a Detective so, we are naturally observant." She teased him.

Elliot rolled his eyes. "I have to go pick up my kids from school in an hour."

"Okay. Morales scanned both the pictures and did the test. Kathryn Anderson Stabler and Danielle Beck are 100 % the same person."

"Did you tell Alex?"

"Yeah. Isn't there another ADA?"

"Besides Alex, yeah. Casey Novak. You'll meet her soon." He said gruffly. He stopped lifting the weight and Olivia was pretty impressed that he managed to keep a conversation with her and lift weights at the same time.

"Look, Stabler. I know you aren't exactly thrilled to have me as your partner, but I plan to be here a while. So, could you maybe work on not being such a fuckin dick?"

"Wow. You're not blunt at all. I have to go pick up my kids soon," Elliot said and got up from the bench press. He walked passed her and went into the locker room. She sighed and followed him. He was standing at his locker, changing shirts, and she couldn't help but let out a low moan. Elliot heard and gripped his sweatshirt so tight his knuckles started to turn white. This woman was going to kill him slowly.

"I'm twenty-five and I am the product of my mother's rape. I grew up in Chicago and went to Northwestern University. I got there on a Softball scholarship. I graduated when I was only twenty years old at the top of my fuckin class. I had majored in English but I just couldn't do it. Knowing my mom's rapist was out there somewhere. Even though she abused me for seventeen years, I had to find him."

She took a breath and looked up. He was frozen and was staring at her with a blank expression on his face. She continued.

"My mom died of liver failure right after I graduated. I packed up my shit and moved here and as soon as I got here, I enrolled in the Academy. After about a week, I saw your face in the paper. Talking about how you saved a little boy from a child molester. You were holding the boy in the paper, and something about you…" She trailed off.

"I just felt something. I knew then what I wanted to do. I wanted to be an SVU Detective, and I wanted to be your partner."

"So you stalked me?" Elliot exclaimed.

Olivia smirked. "No, I watched you from afar."

"Same fuckin thing," he said. Then he sighed. "Tell me more."

Olivia's eyes widened. "Woah! He actually _can_ talk without sounding like a baboon!"

"Shuddup. I was angry today, okay?"

"That doesn't give you the right to act like a dickface."

"Dickface. Mature."

"Dickface. Mature." She mimicked him in a high voice, like she did in the car earlier. Elliot mimicked it back and soon they were both laughing.

The whole room just seemed to light up when Elliot Stabler smiled. It was one of those rare moments and everything became lighter when it happened. When he smiled, everyone smiled. He was so contagious.

"What do you want to know?" She asked him after she caught her breath

"Everything." He responded quickly.

"Um. I love black, white, and lime green. I still love to go out and play catch. My favorite movie is 'Back to the Future'. I love cheese fries. My favorite band is U2, but I love hip/hop and rap. I have small, weird, little phobias. And they drive my boyfriends' crazy."

"Are you dating someone now?" He asked peering up at her, and his eyes almost looked nervous.

"Why? Are you planning to ask me out sometime soon Stabler?"

"In your dreams and my nightmares, Benson." He said while smirking at her.

"Whatever you say El-liot" She stuttered on his name, almost calling him 'El'. She bit her lip and hoped he didn't notice.

"Wow. Stuttering. I make you that nervous, huh?"

"Of course. You _would_ pick up on that," She said shaking her head at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He sounded angry. Olivia rolled her eyes at him.

"You have a serious case of PMS." She muttered to him.

"And you have a serious case of being a bitch." He looked down on his sweatshirt and noticed a stain on the sleeve. He cursed and turned his back away from Olivia. When he took the sweatshirt off, she noticed a tattoo of a fox on his bicep. She hadn't noticed it before.

She walked over to him to get a better look. It was a fox. She breathed unsteadily and traced the lines of the fox. The lines between them were starting to get blurred.

"Stop that, Liv." He said softly as she felt her fingers trace the sexy tattoo. She froze. He froze. Then she punched him.

"Don't call me that." She said through gritted teeth. He turned to her with an evil smile upon his angelic face.

"Interesting. I finally said something that broke through that tough exterior of yours," He paused. "Liv."

"STOP. Stabler. Don't."

"You let Fin give you a nickname. And don't think I didn't hear you before."

Her milk chocolate brown eyes widened before she regained her calm and softly said, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Sure you do. You almost called me 'El'. What is your deal Benson? You came in here yelling at me for being a dick and now, you're yelling at me for trying to be nice. Make up your fuckin mind!" He shouted at her and slammed his locker shut. He put on the new, clean sweatshirt and took a breath.

She looked at him, and suddenly she could see it all. Family, house, white picket fence. Even a damn dog was in the picture. And then when she blinked, it all went away.

"I can't let you get to close to me." She whispered. He walked over to her and pushed her up against the lockers, trapping her between his arms. His scent filled her nose and she immediately inhaled again. She couldn't get enough of his heavenly scent.

"And why is that?" He whispered back.

She leaned up to his ear, and Elliot visibly shuddered.

"Because, _El_, I'd hurt you." Then she very gently took the lobe of his ear and bit it. The innuendo in her voice was not lost on Elliot. He was so fucking hard he could hammer nails.

"I hope that's a promise and not a threat, Liv." He said while grinding his hard cock into her center. She uttered a low oath and slipped out from between his arms. Then she started laughing and walked back towards the direction of the Squad room.

"I can't threaten you with a good time El" She called back to him, not even turning around to see the big shit eating grin that crossed his face. Then he shook his head and followed after her.

His eyes never left her ass the whole time they were walking.

And the smile never left her face.

**A/N: Next chapter… we meet the kids! YAY!**

**I of course have a Twitter… DayumItsStabler**

**And my e-mail; hell_2_the_el_**

**Leave a review after the beep.**

**!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Evenin' peeps. Ha. Peeps. I'm so gangsta. **

**Anyway! WOOOHOO! Thanks to my Review Crew (Haha. That rhymes! Score!). You guys just made my life yesterday.**

**So a shout out to all those lovely dears;**

**Emerson Grace**

**Anulka13**

**Edge15684**

**Jen **

**Cocoa Girl2**

**CharmedXBones – SORRY! TRIED TO PM YOU BUT ITS DISABLED! THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**

**Meyou74 –SORRY! TRIED TO PM YOU BUT ITS DISABLED! THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**

**ErHouseSVULover10**

**dontstop**

**Establer**

**WOOHOO FOR THE REVIEW CREW! (Insert smiley face here. Sorry. FF TAKES OUT MY SMILIES. GRRR…)**

**Okay. So in this chappie, Liv and El will meet the kids, and Cabot gets the Arrest Warrant for 'Kathy' (Danielle Beck.) AND SOME MORE ANGST! YAY! ANGST!**

**Also, FF took out the paragraph breakers. Damn. So, I'm gonna have to use a line of parentheses instead of astricks. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ELLIOT & OLIVIA. DAMMIT. **

**Dick Wolf owns all. **

**Chapter Three:** **Ignorance Is Bliss~**

"Captain, me and Liv are gonna go pick up my kids from school," Elliot said while grabbing his keys from his desk and putting them in his jeans pocket.

Cragen raised his eyebrow at Elliot's nickname and Fin shot Elliot a weird look.

"Aw, isn't that cute. Stabler gave the rookie a nickname!" Lake playfully teased and Olivia punched him hard in the chest.

"I. Am. Not. A. Fucking. Rookie. Are we clear?" She growled at him.

"Crystal." He squeaked back. The rest of the Detectives laughed at him.

"Bring your kids back here after you pick them up. We have a safe house set up for you to go to tonight." Cragen said.

"Did Alex get the warrant yet?" Olivia asked while grabbing her leather jacket from the back of her chair.

"She's working on it as we speak." He replied.

Elliot walked to the glass doors and saw her still chatting with the Captain

"Liv, are ya coming or what?" He said, getting irritated.

She turned and gave him a mischievous smirk and said, "I don't know El, are you gonna make me _come_?"

"Oh, I'd hurt you Benson." He snapped back, using her words from before. She rolled her eyes and the continued their banter as they walked out to Elliot's truck.

The rest of the detectives shook their heads at them.

"I give 'em a week before they fuck each otha." Fin said while looking through more records of Antonio Florez.

"A week? Are you kidding? I give them a day," Chester said.

"Eh, they're probably going at it right now," Much said peering over his sunglasses at the other two detectives.

They all just smiled and went back to work. The topic didn't come up again.

Ignorance is bliss for some people.

()()()()()

The bell sounded from St. Clementine's Prep School . Olivia and Elliot stood up against the truck waiting for the four Stabler children.

Maureen was the first to show up. Olivia's mouth almost dropped open. Maureen was the spitting image of Elliot. Dark, almost black hair, and the famous, startling blue Stabler eyes.

She reached the car and tilted her head to the side. She looked at her dad and then back at Olivia.

"Whose the chick?" She asked her father.

"Sure. Just ask him like I'm NOT standing right here. That's cool." Olivia teased while rolling her eyes at Maureen.

Maureen laughed and said "I don't know who you are, but I like you. I'm Maureen, by the way."

"I'd tell you who I am, but we should wait until the rest of your siblings get here." Olivia said to her, and she folded her arms against her chest. Maureen nodded.

Then, suddenly, two small blurs slammed into the truck.

"I win!" Olivia turned and saw a small boy and girl standing there, breathing heavily.

"No. I won." The girl argued. They argued back and forth and Elliot tried, unsuccessfully, for them to stop.

Olivia put two fingers in her mouth and blew. And loud whistle came out and both children turned to her, shocked.

"How'd you do that?" The boy asked while putting his fingers in his mouth to try. Olivia laughed and said, "Maybe if you stopped fighting with your sister, I could show you."

Both kids looked at each other and blushed. Elliot looked over and Olivia with grateful eyes and mouthed thank you.

"I'm Lizzie and I'm six years old!" Lizzie, the small girl said to Olivia.

"I'm Olivia, and I'm… not six years old" Olivia said while poking Lizzie in the stomach.

"I'm Dickie, and I'm six and a _half_ years old." Dickie said while stepping in front of his twin. Olivia smiled at him and ruffled his dark hair. Both twins also looked _exactly_ like Elliot.

"Are you MoMo's friend?" Lizzie asked while playing with Olivia fingers. Maureen laughed at her sister.

"No. Unfortunately goofball's friend." Olivia said, jabbing her finger into Elliot's hip. All the kids laughed and it made Olivia said that soon, smiles wouldn't cross their angelic faces for a long time.

A blonde haired girl walked up then.

"Hey, Katie!" Lizzie said.

Kathleen nodded at her sister and looked at Olivia suspiciously. Olivia studied her. She was the only Stabler that didn't look exactly like Elliot. She wondered, fearfully, if she even _was_ Elliot's child. Then she caught sight of the bright, sapphire eyes that were glaring at her. Olivia let out a breath of relief.

Kathleen had to be Elliot's.

No one has eyes that blue, except for Elliot. No one.

()()()()()

They were sitting in the cribs, explaining the situation to Elliot's kids. Maureen hadn't said a word. Kathleen tried to punch Olivia. The twins didn't really understand.

"So what's going to happen to us now?" Maureen asked quietly, she took off her school uniform jacket and Olivia's eyes narrowed as she saw the bruises on her arms. She noted how Maureen almost sounded relieved, and made a mental note to talk to her privately, later.

"Well, we're gonna be put in a Safe House until the whole situation is cleared up." Elliot told them while rubbing his hands across his face.

"Will Detective _Bitch_, be coming with us?" Kathleen asked, glaring at Olivia. Elliot's eyes fumed with anger, but before he could say anything, Olivia said,

"Yes, your Father will be going with us. It's okay. We'll try and have a good time anyway."

Everyone laughed, except Kathleen, and Elliot said, "Thanks, Liv…"

"I was talking about _you._" Kathleen said through gritted teeth.

"I know. I was trying to avoid an awkward situation by deflecting the comment. You're welcome." Olivia quipped back.

"You think this is funny? My _mother_ is being framed and all you can do is crack jokes?" Kathleen screamed, outraged.

"Katie, she's not being framed! How could you defend her?" Maureen screamed at her sister and stood face to face with the eleven year old girl.

"SHE NEVER DID ANYTHING TO ME!" she shouted back to Maureen. There were tears streaming down her face.

"YEAH? WELL LOOK WHAT SHE DID TO ME!" Maureen pointed to the bruises on her wrists and yanked the sleeve of her blouse up to reveal more purple and blue marks. She continued "AND LOOK WHAT SHE DID TO OUR _SISTER_," She shouted, pulling off Lizzie's uniform and showing everyone her purple and blue colored arms.

Elliot stood up and shouted "THAT'S ENOUGH! JUST STOP! STOP! STOP! How could I have not known it?" He started sobbing and pulled the teen's arm over to examine it. "How didn't I see what she was doing? How-how-how…" He trailed off and collapsed into tears.

"Daddy! Don't cry!" The twins ran to bury their father with hugs. Kathleen looked ashamed and Maureen went to go hug her dad as well. Olivia stood off to the side, unsure of what to do.

"I'm sorry, Detective Benson." Kathleen whispered, walking up to Olivia. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes. Olivia smiled down at the girl, seeing how vulnerable she was.

"It's cool Kathleen. You can call me 'Liv'," She replied while hugging the eleven year old. The blonde nodded and smiled.

Kathleen may have looked like 'Kathy', but she was definitely a Stabler on the inside.

()()()()()()

Olivia and Elliot were sitting at their desks. Of course, they were arguing, but it wasn't over the case.

"It's my fault!" He kept declaring.

"How could you tell, Elliot?" She questioned him.

"I should've been home more!" He yelled back. Then he stalked out of the Squad room. Olivia looked at Fin and he said, "Go. He'll be on the roof. I'll watch the kids for ya."

She shot him a grateful look and went to find Elliot.

She found him, on the roof, like Fin said he would be, he was staring out at the city skyline. His back was to her.

"It's one of the things I love about New York." She said softly. He turned around quickly.

"Leave me the fuck alone," Elliot said gruffly. Then he turned away from her again.

She took a deep breath and said, "Look Elliot, I don't have time to deal with your fourteen year old girl 'tude. You're a cop. You tried to be home as much as you could! If you were at home as much as she asked you to be, you'd be broke. Your kids _need_ you to be strong. Especially Maureen and Lizzie."

"You don't understand! You never will! You're just a fuckin kid yourself."

"Real fuckin mature Elliot. Just keep playing the age card to justify your actions. That'll take you real far!" She spat at him. Neither of them noticed how close they were getting until their faces were an inch away from each other.

She bit her lip and breathed him in. He smirked and put his hands on her hips, pulling her body against his. She couldn't contain her moan as she felt him, _all_ of him against her. His baby blues were slowly darkening with lust.

He leaned down so their lips were almost touching "Do you have any fucking idea what you do to me, Benson"

She slowly grinded up and down on him, his eyes rolled back and he groaned. He pushed his hips farther against hers.

"I think I have _some_ idea, Stabler." She whispered, catching his bottom lip between her teeth.

"That's just my gun" Elliot replied, teasingly. Running his hands down to her ass, and pulled her against him more.

"Pretty impressive _gun_ you got there…" She sarcastically snapped back and raked her fingernails down his back. She knew she had to stop this. They had only known each other for _one_ fucking day, and legally he was still married. She couldn't control herself around him, god, she wanted him to _fuck_ her. Hard. Until she couldn't walk. There were many reasons she and him couldn't do that, though. She tried to push them back into her mind.

Then, the shrieking of Elliot's cell phone pulled them out of their little trance. He groaned

"Stabler" He spat into the receiver.

"WHAT THE FUCK? Well is somebody fuckin searching for her?" He roared. Olivia looked at him quizzically. He raised one finger up at her.

"We'll take the kids to the safe house. Me and Liv will be fine alone. Just fucking locate them!" He slammed his phone shut.

"We have a problem," He sighed.

"Yeah, I kind of got that when you shouted 'WHAT THE FUCK' into the phone…" She said while rolling her eyes.

"Kathy and Antonio are missing. We suspect they have all the kids with them." Elliot said while running his fingers through his scruffy black hair.

"What? Which kids?" She exclaimed.

"The ones that came up in the system when we ran Florez' and Kathy's DNA…"

"Yeah, but if they are trafficking the kids and not letting people adopt them, how are they in the system?"

"Because, when you are arrested, they take your finger prints and put them in the system." He replied while walking back towards the metal door of the roof stairs.

"16 of their kids have been arrested? For what?" She asked, following him down the stairs to the Squad room.

"Burglary. They have to eat somehow. That's why we suspect that there has to be more kids, and not all of them are Kathy and Antonio's…offspring."

"Did they put a BOLO out both of them?" Olivia questioned him. He rolled his eyes at her.

"No…They just hope that magically people will know that they are missing." He quipped at her.

"Whoa, sassy" She quoted him from earlier this morning.

"I prefer the term 'witty'," He shot back.

They let themselves indulge in a little laughter and grabbed the kids from the Cribs. They picked up Chinese and took the kids to the Safe House in Queens.

The Protective Detail officers waved at Elliot and Olivia as they locked the door of the house. They didn't tell the kids that their psycho mother and her lover were on the lose.

Because of course, ignorance is bliss.

()()()()()()()

**A/N: Little bit shorter than last chapter. Sorry. I'm gonna try to get two chapters up tomorrow, but we'll see how life goes (You'll definitely see at least ONE up tomorrow.)**

**BE APART OF MY REVIEW CREW! YAY! REVIEW CREW (You review and get a shout out in the next chapter! Yay! Shout outs! Score!)**

**THANKS AGAIN TO YESTERDAY'S REVIEW CREW….**

**Emerson Grace**

**Anulka13**

**Edge15684**

**Jen **

**Cocoa Girl2**

**CharmedXBones **

**Meyou74**

**ErHouseSVULover10**

**dontstop**

**Establer**

**Sorry about any grammar misakes! Typing this from a new laptop. **

**Later gators.**

**Carter**

**Twitter = DayumItsStabler **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ITS WEDNESDAY! Sorry. SVU nights tend to make me a bit trippy….LOL.**

**REVIEW CREW FOR LAST CHAPPIE! YAY! Hey guys! If you reviewed last chapter, you're on the Review Crew! WOOOT! **

**THANKS TO…**

**Dontstop**

**edge15684**

**myheartbeats4thee**

**Lauren Puddingcupsandlollipops – YOUR PEN NAME MAKES MY LIFE. Just sayin.**

**Jen**

**lil Kass**

**spacekitten2700**

**meyou744**

**Establer**

**Teddybeartigerpossum**

**ErHouseSVULover10**

**EOforeverHK**

**YOU GUYS ARE AN AWESOME REVIEW CREW! I LOVE YOU BABES! **

**I know, I know. No one reads Author's Notes. WELL SOME PEOPLE DO! I always read them… AND THIS IS IMPORTANT INFO! Gawd People. **

**I CHANGED MY PEN NAME. ITS NOW… Dayum Its Stabler. Pretty bitchin. Haha. Haven't said 'bitchin' since, like, 2001. **

**Okay. I'm done rambling now.**

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN ELLIOT STABLER. THOUGH, HE OWNS ME. COMPLETELY. **

**Dick Wolf owns all. **

**FRISSON**** IS OWNED BY Dayum Its Stabler©**

**~Chapter Four; Complicated Complications~**

REMINDER: El, LIV, AND THE KIDS ARE IN THE SAFE HOUSE. 'KATHY' AND FLOREZ ARE ON THE LOSE.

"What are you listening to?" His quiet, husky voice pierced through the darkness. She turned sharply, yanking out the one ear bud she had in her ear out.

"Damn it, Stabler! You scared the shit out of me!" She gasped grabbing her heart.

Elliot smiled apologetically and looked at her attire. She was wearing a North Western tank top and gray sweatpants that sat so low on her hips, he wondered how they didn't fall off. He licked his lips and swallowed trying to control himself.

"Sorry," He apologized. He looked up at her with his big blue orbs and she immediately forgave him. How could she not when he looked at her like that?

"I was listening to 'Where the Streets Have No Name' by U2," Olivia said softly as she turned to look out the window again. Elliot sat down on the couch next to her. He immediately felt the heat emanating from her body. The only light in the room was the soft glow from her iTouch.

"Lemme see your iPod," Elliot demanded. He grabbed the device from her hands.

"Sure, El. You can see it," Was her sarcastic response.

"Explain to me how you can have someone as great as Springsteen on here and then someone as horrible as Lil' Wayne," He said and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hey, it's my iPod buddy. Let's see your iPod… OH WAIT! You don't have one…"

"Shuddup." He set the music to an INXS song and it was silent for a moment.

"Twenty Questions?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.

"That's not cliché at allllll…" She said, dragging out the 'L' in 'all'.

"Common, Liv," Elliot pressed looking at her with those damn eyes again.

"You're such a fuckin baby," She mumbled.

"Okay. Who is your favorite actor?" He asked her.

"Um…Chris Meloni. He's not over rated and his acting is just fuckin unbelievable. Plus, the older he gets, the finer his ass gets."

Elliot blinked and looked at her for a second. "Okay, then."

"Do you have any other tats besides the fox thing on your bicep?" She questioned.

"Yep," He said. She waited for him to continue.

"And…?"

"And what? You asked if I had any other tattoos. I answered yes. My turn," Elliot replied smartly.

The room went dead silent except for their steady breathing and Olivia's heart rate picked up. She even thought his fucking_ breathing_ was sexy. She knew she could not find this man sexy.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?"

"Yes," She answered truthfully.

"Okay, you have to tell the story on that one."

"No. I don't think I will," She said smugly.

Elliot finally _did_ get the story out of her and they played until they got to twenty. It was Olivia's turn to ask the last question. She thought for a second and the she grinned evilly.

"Ménage à trois?" She asked innocently.

Elliot rolled his eyes at her.

"Do you need me to translate for you?" Olivia asked him sweetly.

"Funny. I do speak French, ya know."

"I know. So, have you ever had a threesome?"

"Wouldn't you like to know…"Elliot retorted.

"I _would _like to know. I did ask you the question." She sneered.

"Um. No. Have you?" He asked her a little embarrassed.

"Aww…. Did I embarrass you?" Olivia cooed at him and pinched his slightly pink cheeks. He took her soft tan hand in his and looked up at her with lust filled eyes. He pulled her towards him with such force it, she couldn't resist. They were both panting heavily and before she could say anything, his lips were on hers. Sparks flew and tickled them and their lips molded to one another's. His teeth nipped at her bottom, begging for entrance.

She pushed his chest back and straddled him, purposefully rubbing up against him and he let out a groan. They obviously weren't thinking about their actions. The lust that had built up during the long day had finally exploded and Olivia knew she had to put a stop to it, but she couldn't. He felt too good. His lips tasted too sweet.

When his tongue entered her mouth everything seemed to explode. She growled and latched on to his silky, black hair and yanked, pulling him hard against her. She was so fuckin wet, she was afraid she was going to drip through her gray sweatpants. They fought for dominance and Elliot slipped his hands to her waist, rocking her against him. His hardened cock hit her clit, twice and a long groan ripped out from both of them. She wanted to feel him, without the barrier of clothing, but she knew that just wasn't an option. She had to remind herself why she needed to stop this. Through her sweatpants and his sweats she could still feel him. To remind her of it, Elliot bucked up his hips again, hitting her in just the right spot.

"_Jesus fucking Christ!"_ She moaned out.

When Elliot's cold hands started to slip into her tank, she snapped out of her lust haze and jumped up. Elliot's eyes were as wide as saucers

"Liv..I…I'm.." He trailed off and sat up.

"That…that can't happen again." She whispered softly. Olivia grabbed her gun and iTouch off the table and ran up the stairs, nearly knocking into Maureen.

"Sorry, Liv! Sorry!" She whispered frantically.

"It's fine Maureen. Um, can we talk? In your room?" Olivia asked her, a little uncertainly.

"Sure. You know, me, Kathleen, and Lizzie are sharing that room…"

"I know. They're asleep right?" She asked her. Maureen nodded. They tiptoed into the bedroom and closed the door. Olivia checked on Lizzie and Kathleen before walking over to Maureen's bed. She set her stuff down on the dresser next to it.

"Did you know what Kathy was doing?" Olivia asked Maureen quietly and she sat on the bed next to her.

"I knew she was cheating on Dad," Maureen admitted. Olivia sighed and ran her fingers through her bangs.

"When did the abuse start?"

"When she and my Dad starting fighting more often. He was at home as much as he could be! She didn't understand…" Maureen trailed off and pulled her legs up to her chest. Then she continued on.

"She started smacking me and Lizzie around. Saying we looked exactly like him. That we were a curse. There was no use for us. She never hit us around Dickie, and I checked him frequently. No bruises. Ever. It was just me and Lizzie. I know now why she didn't hit Katie. She was gonna use her. In the Trafficking."

"Why do you think only Kathleen?" Olivia asked the teen. Maureen yanked on her dark hair and sighed.

"Me, Lizzie, and Dickie are the spitting image of our Dad. Kathleen… not so much. If Kathy was ever caught, someone would recognize me, Lizzie, and Dickie because of Dad. Kathleen would just be another blonde girl. Maybe they only use blondes. Who knows." Maureen answered and rubbed her eyes sleepily.

Olivia smiled softly at her.

"Get some sleep." She said and patted Maureen's head.

"Thanks, Liv. For everything."

"You're welcome."

()()()()()()

**TWO WEEKS LATER…**

Elliot dropped the envelope on her desk as he walked into the Station that morning.

"What the fuck is this?" Olivia questioned him. They had gone back to their witty banter and tried to ignore the raging sexual tension that kept building between them. Neither one have them had acknowledged the kiss two weeks before, and Olivia intended to keep it that way.

"It's called an envelope," He quipped at her and sat down at his desk. Olivia gave him a look.

"I'm legally divorced." Elliot said softly. Olivia gasped.

"Um. Wow. That's great," She said and shoved the envelope across her desk back to him. Elliot shot her a quizzical look and before he could say anything, Cragen came out of his office.

"We've located Kathy, and she has four girls with her. They were last spotted by an abandoned warehouse in Alphabet City. Go. Now. We're sending back up." He told all the Detectives.

"Is Florez with her?" Lake asked.

"No. We think they split up," Cragen replied. "Now go!"

"Captain. Please. Let me go." Elliot begged.

"Elliot…"

"I won't interrogate her. I won't do anything to jeopardize the case! I've stayed out of it! Please, for my _kids_, I need to catch her."

"Go." Cragen consented.

They all split up and Elliot and Olivia looked at each other hoping they wouldn't be too late.

()()()()()

"Benson, Stabler, do you have a visual on the suspect?" Fin's voice filtered in on their walkie talkie.

"Negative."

Olivia squinted and then saw Kathy walking out of the metal doors of the warehouse. She hit Elliot's arm. They watched as she loaded the four girls into the white van.

"Fin, we have a visual! We have a visual. She's loading them into the van. It looks like they're heading east."

"Copy that, Stabler." Fin responded.

Elliot started the car again and they slowly following the white van.

"The van has no plates." Olivia told Elliot.

"I can see that," Elliot responded while rolling his eyes at her.

"Well, Fin and Lake don't! So tell them, you idiot!" She spat back at him. He nodded sheepishly.

They watched as the van pulled into a gas station, Elliot told Fin and Lake they'd be going in.

"Freeze! NYPD! PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" Elliot yelled as Kathy got out of the van. Kathy's eyes widened and she ran and knocked some guy off his motorcycle.

"GOD DAMMIT!" Elliot shouted. Olivia pushed him out of the way and aimed her gun at Kathy's quickly retreating form on the cycle. She took a deep breath and pulled the trigger. The echo of the shot sounded. And Elliot's head turned at her sharply.

They ran over to the fallen motorcycle and Kathy.

"Bitch! Who are you and how'd you hit the wheel from that far away?" Kathy shrieked as Elliot pulled her up from the concrete.

"Magic," She told Kathy sarcastically and pulled her into cuffs.

"Danielle Beck, You are under arrest for Child Trafficking and Child abuse, and the wreck less endangerment of a child. You have the right to remain silent…" Olivia mirandizes her and yanked her back to the Squad car.

The rest of the detectives pulled up and Elliot ran towards the van and pulled the back door open. The four girls quivered and one screamed.

"It's okay. Everything's gonna be fine" He chanted softly to them. Fin jogged over.

"Bus is on its way," He murmured to Elliot and he nodded.

As they got the girls into the ambulance, Elliot felt a bit of relief. They'd caught Kathy.

Though, the worst was yet to come.

()()()()()()

"You're an idiot!" Alex Cabot exclaimed as she stuffed salad into her mouth.

"I just can't tell him. It's my business!" Olivia defended herself and picked at her own food.

Casey Novak shook her head at the both of them. The three girls had become quite close in the short time Olivia was working at SVU and they went out to lunch together as often as they could. Today, it was to celebrate the arrest of 'Kathy'.

"What's the big deal?" Casey asked Alex. Alex's eyebrows rose up so high they almost hit her hairline.

"The big deal? THE BIG DEAL? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT THE BIG FUCKIN DEAL IS, NOVAK!" Alex cried.

Everyone turned to look at the table of girls, and Alex waved to them all.

"Alex. You're making a scene. Shut the fuck up!" Olivia snarled and ran her fingers through her auburn locks.

"Stabler is in love with you and you're seeing another man! How is this NOT a big deal?"

"Because, Elliot and I can't ever have that relationship and… I think I love Dean. Elliot and I just have a huge amount of lust."

"And, is there any lust between you and Dean? Any at all? Does he make you crazy like Elliot does? HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ELLIOT YOU HAVE A FUCKING BOYFRIEND? Especially, BEFORE you played tonsil hockey with him?"

Casey sipped her cola quietly while Olivia shook her head at Alex.

Because, truthfully, she didn't know the answer to any of her questions.

()()()()()()()

"I'm looking for a Detective Benson," A handsome man said while walking into the Squad room. He saw Elliot and he scowled.

"Porter. What the fuck are you doing here and why the fuck do you need to talk to my partner?" Elliot asked him through clenched teeth. Dean Porter laughed for a long time before he looked at Elliot.

"Olivia is my girlfriend, Stabler," He said to him smugly and smiled as he watched Elliot turn a pale white color.

Dean didn't know it, but he just re-shattered Elliot's world.

This is why he never lets anyone in.

()()()()()()()

**A/N: *PEEKS OUT FROM BEHIND ROCK AND HOPES THAT PEOPLE DON'T KILL ME***

**I'm sorry guys, but it needed to be done. Trust me, I am completely an E/O shipper but things can't always be shits and giggles right away. ALL IN GOOD TIME. ALL IN GOOOD TIME! **

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER! AND THANKS AGAIN TO YESTERDAY'S REVIEW CREW…**

**Dontstop**

**edge15684**

**myheartbeats4thee**

**Lauren Puddingcupsandlollipops – YOUR PEN NAME **_**STILL**_** MAKES MY LIFE. **

**Jen**

**lil Kass**

**spacekitten2700**

**meyou744**

**Establer**

**Teddybeartigerpossum**

**ErHouseSVULover10**

**EOforeverHK**

**REVIEW AND BE APART OF THE REVIEW CREW! YAY!**

**Twitter = DayumItsStabler**

**LEAVE A REVIEW AFTER THE BEEP.**

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: HOLA CHICAS (chinos..? Maybe..? LMFAO!)**

**I leave the blabbering till the end!**

**YESTERDAY'S REVIEW CREW… (THANKS GUYS! YOU ROCK MY WORLD!)**

**dontstop**

**myheartbeats4thee**

**edge15684**

**lil Kass**

**meyou744**

**Emerson Grace**

**Lauren Puddingcupsandlollipops**

**ErHouseSVULover10**

**SVUFan724**

**Jen**

**oooLALApaige**

**underc0vergirl**

**I LOVE YOU ALL BABES!**

**I DON'T OWN SVU. OR ELLIOT STABLER. OR OLIVIA BENSON. My life sucks. **

**FRISSON ****IS PROPERTY OF Dayum Its Stabler© (DON'T STEAL MY SHIT…)**

**~Chapter Five; Lovers In Japan~**

PREVIOUSLY IN _FRISSON, _El and Liv had a hot make out, we had a two week time jump, and El and Liv catch 'Kathy'. Four girls were found with her, and Florez is still on the lose. We also found out that Benson and Special Agent Dean Porter are dating. Elliot is legally divorced and they are still living in the safe house. Whew…. ON WITH IT…

Olivia walked into the Squad room and saw a man sitting at her desk. Elliot was nowhere to be found.

Fin and Lake were out on a call and Munch was keeping an eye on the kids while they were in school. Olivia squinted and when the man came into view she gasped in anger. She stormed up to her desk.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing here, Dean?" She shouted at him.

"Visiting you at work," He said innocently. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I told you this morning, when you called, that I didn't want you visiting me!" Olivia fumed. Truthfully, she was only angry because she didn't want Elliot to find out about Dean and vice versa.

"Relax baby," He soothed and stood up to kiss her. There was nothing in the kiss. It was nothing like kissing Elliot. She groaned with she thought about kissing Elliot again. How his lips felt against hers, how sweet his breath tasted, how his scent was a mixture of something musky, manly, and something completely Elliot Stabler.

Dean, of course took her groan as some sort of signal to stick his tongue down her throat.

"GET A FUCKING ROOM!" Elliot spat at the both of them as he walked back into the pit. He slammed his coffee on his desk and spilled it over old DD-fives. Olivia quickly pushed Dean away from her and Dean smugly smiled at Elliot. Elliot was glaring at Olivia with the most hatred expression on his face, she thought she would shrivel up and die.

"Benson, Stabler!" The Captain called as he too walked into the Squad room.

Olivia sighed with relief and whispered to herself "Saved by the bell."

Dean patted her ass and kissed the top of her head. "See you later, babe."

Elliot was holding the paper towels he was using to clean up the coffee so tight, that they ripped.

"Easy there, partner," Olivia said to him. Elliot had regained the stoic expression on his face.

"Benson, Stabler, go to talk to the four girls. They are at Mercy General." Cragen said and walked towards his office.

"Cap'n! I thought I was supposed to work this case!" Elliot shouted, he didn't want to spend any time alone with Olivia.

"Kathy is in custody. You're no longer a person of interest. When Munch and Fin get back, they are gonna interrogate her. I want you both here for that," Cragen explained.

Olivia nodded at her Captain and looked at Elliot. He grabbed his suit jacket off his chair, and without looking back, he walked out to the sedan.

She sighed, knowing it was going to take a lot of work to get her partner back, and she wondered briefly if he was even worth it.

()()()()()()()

"So, the doctor will send the DNA samples of the girls to Warner. She'll see if they match to Kathy and Florez' or…"

"Yes Detective Benson, I am aware of how my job works, thank you." Elliot spat harshly at her, cutting her off.

Olivia narrowed her eyes at him and saw a young nurse. She pulled the nurse over to Elliot.

"Excuse me, I need you to take my partner into an examination room and remove whatever crawled up into his ass and died." Olivia said sweetly to the nurse. The nurse burst out laughing.

"You're so funny Detective Benson," The nurse replied and walked away. Elliot was not amused.

"WHAT CRAWLED UP INTO MY ASS AND DIED?" He roared at her and pulled her into the empty staircase. The silence was almost deafening. She took a deep breath.

"Elliot. You can't be upset about Dean! I can date who ever I fucking want!" Her voice echoed off the walls in the deserted hallway.

"You could have maybe told me that you were dating someone before I attacked you on the couch!" He yelled back.

"Yeah! I could have! But, guess what it never happened again! And it never will!" She ripped her fingers through her hair and Elliot smirked at her and pushed her up against the wall.

"Get the fuck off me!" She screamed at him, but really she wanted him. She wanted him so much it hurt.

"That's not what you really want now, is it Liv? Tell me. Can he make you feel like this? Huh? Can he make you panting, and begging for more without even _touching_ you?" Elliot growled in her ear. She didn't respond. She just pulled his tie and slammed her mouth against his. Their teeth clanked against each other in their urgency. Her fingers immediately wound into his silky black locks, and yanked.

They couldn't get enough of each other. His tongue ran rubbed against hers and he moaned. He wouldn't ever tire of this. He felt sparks every time they kissed and he hoped it would never go away. She pulled at his belt, wanting him _now._

He winced and pulled her hands away. "Liv, I can't believe I'm saying this, but we need to slow down. I..I want to do it right this time. You have to break up with Porter and we have to get down to the station soon."

She kissed him again, and cupped him through his dress pants. His eyes rolled back into his head and she rubbed him.

"I bet I could convince you." She whispered against his lips. He stilled her hand.

"Don't do this to me…" He warned her. His baby blues were sparkling with…_want…_ and some other emotion she couldn't identify.

"Can I just _do_ you, instead?" She teased him.

"Common. Let's get back to the station. We have some blonde bitch ass whooping to do." He told her while smacking _her _ass.

"Um… I'm pretty sure 'Kathy' dyes her hair blonde. And really, it'll be Fin and Munch whopping her ass. Not us. Unfortunately," Olivia answered back smartly.

"Smartass," He mumbles and then looked up at her.

"I prefer the term 'witty'" They both said at the same time, and then cracked up laughing, reminiscing about her first day at the station.

They kept laughing as they headed down the stairs and out to the car.

Somehow they knew, that someday it would all work out okay.

()()()()()()()

"I'm not telling you duds anything," Kathy growled at the two detectives standing in front of her.

"Sure you are Danielle, because if you do, we could cut you a deal," Munch said while walking around her chair and leaned against the opposite wall of Fin.

"I'll only talk to Elliot. Where is he? He has to be dying to talk to me. He loves me very much ya know?" She said to Munch and twirled a piece of her fake blonde hair around her finger.

On the other side of the glass, Elliot and Olivia shared an incredulous look.

"Well she obviously overdosed on her crazy pills today…" Olivia trailed off. Elliot started laughing and couldn't stop. Cragen looked at him and Olivia made the crazy sign.

"Stabler, shut the hell up. It wasn't that funny," She hissed at him, trying not to laugh herself.

Cragen rolled his eyes at the two of them and banged on the glass to signal Fin and Munch. Kathy wasn't going to be talking to anyone, anytime soon. Fin and Munch walked out of the interrogation room and sighed.

"Well. That fuckin sucked," Fin stated bluntly. The five shared a laugh before their Captain said, "I called Huang, see exactly what kind of crazy she is."

Olivia looked at Elliot to see a neutral expression on his face. She knew he was already feeling guilty for marrying a women who was a criminal. She nudged his arm and made a funny face at him. His classic smirk spread across his face and suddenly everything was better.

()()()()()()()

"She is a sadist, but she also wants to _please_ everyone. That's why it was so easy for Florez to lure her in. She knows what she is doing is wrong, but she'll do anything it takes to please her obsession. " Huang determined. All the detectives nodded.

"Her obsession being Antonio Florez," Olivia guessed. Huang nodded.

"Precisely."

"So, how does that help us now, doc?" Fin asked, getting another cup of coffee.

"I think she may also be eager to please Elliot. From what you told me before, she is in love with him and thinks that he totally and completely returns that love," Huang replied.

"So, what are we supposed to do? Elliot can't go in there!" Olivia exclaimed. Elliot sighed and ran his fingers through his scruffy hair, a habit he picked up from Olivia.

"Olivia, you can challenge her. Tell her all the things you've done to 'impress' Elliot. She'll want to out do you and she'll confess to all the things she has done to 'impress' Florez," He told her.

They all nodded. Olivia took a breath and shot a look at Elliot, he smiled at her. Suddenly, she felt like she was invincible.

()()()()()()()()

"So, the genotypes of their offspring's blood would be…?" Olivia asked, helping Maureen with her Biology.

"Um…50% OO and 50% OB..?" She asked uncertainly.

"Close. Is OO a recessive gene or a dominant gene?" Olivia questioned her.

"Recessive," Maureen said.

"Exactly. So, since its recessive, what goes first? O or B?"

"OH! It would be 50% _BO_ and then 50% OO!" Maureen exclaimed.

"And the phenotypes would be…what?" Olivia asked. Maureen tilted her head for a second and saw her dad standing in the doorway, smiling.

"50% Type B blood and 50% Type O blood!" Maureen said and pumped her fist.

"Psssh, you are_ sooo _gonna ace this quiz tomorrow! Do a punnett square to show your work, and we're all done." Olivia said and fist bumped the teen.

Maureen grinned and finished her work. "Thanks, Liv! Dad is hopeless at Bio," She said and rolled her eyes. She gathered her books and walked out of the room. Olivia turned to see Elliot standing in the doorway.

"Now who has a problem with watching people from doorways?" Olivia quipped and she stood up from the table. She walked over to him and put her arms around his neck. He leaned down to kiss her. They kissed softly for a moment, then a knock at the door stopped them.

"That's my replacement. I have to go," She told him sadly. He brushed a strand of her copper hair back behind her ear and kissed her again.

"See ya tomorrow. Break up with Porter, would ya?" He teased, but completely meaning it. She slapped his arm.

"Yeah, we're meeting up tomorrow for lunch. I'll talk to him," She said softly.

"Bye, Liv."

"Bye,El."

()()()()()()()()

Olivia got out of her car and locked it. She walked to the front of her apartment building and she saw a shadowy figure standing by the door. She immediately pulled out her gun.

"Whoa! Take it easy there. It's just me." Dean said and stepped out of the shadows. Olivia rolled her eyes at him.

"Dean. Hey. Look, we have to talk…Why don't you come inside?" Olivia asked him and she unlocked the door.

"You're breaking up with me, aren't you?" He asked her outraged. She'd never seen him get so mad before.

"Dean, calm down. Yes. I'm just not ready for…" She was cut off when Dean suddenly took his gun and hit her over the head with it.

She fell over, unconscious and bleeding. He smirked evilly and took out his cell phone.

"Florez? It's Dean. I got her."

()()()()()()()()()

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN….. What's going to happen next? Hmmm … I wonder… **

**WHO WATCHED THE SVU LAST NIGHT? Yeah, it sucked. **

**Looks like Mr. Wolf is going to continue to **_**dick**_** us around. Haha. Dick? Get it? Hahahahaha. I'm so fuckin funny.**

**BE APART OF THE REVIEW CREW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! WOOOHOO!**

**SPECIAL THANKS AGAIN TO YESTERDAY'S REVIEW CREW…**

**dontstop**

**myheartbeats4thee**

**edge15684**

**lil Kass**

**meyou744**

**Emerson Grace**

**Lauren Puddingcupsandlollipops**

**ErHouseSVULover10**

**SVUFan724**

**Jen**

**oooLALApaige**

**underc0vergirl**

**THANKS AGAIN BABES!**

**LEAVE A REVIEW AFTER THE BEEP.**

**!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am sooooo sorry this is gonna be super short today! I promise, tomorrow TWO chapters. Yeah?**

**REVIEW CREW…. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**dontstop**

**myheartbeats4thee**

**edge15684**

**lil Kass**

**meyou744**

**Emerson Grace**

**Lauren Puddingcupsandlollipops**

**ErHouseSVULover10**

**SVUFan724**

**Jen**

**oooLALApaige**

**underc0vergirl**

**Flock6**

**EnvyGreenEmeralds**

**EOforeverHK**

**Spacekitten2700**

**Dear Kezia (dontstop),**

**Thanks for being there for me! You're like my best friend on FF right now and I lurve you for it! GO CHECK OUT HER STORY 'FORGET' … Elliot Stabler fucking Liv against a wall? YES, PLEASE!**

**FRISSON BELONGS TO Dayum Its Stabler© **

**Chapter Six; Violet Haze~**

**WARNING…THIS CHAPTER IS KIND OF GRAPHIC….KIND OF A SAD CHAPTER..JUST STICK WITH IT. **

The first thing that registered in her mind, was that she was cold. There seemed to be a fog wrapped around her mind. She blinked, and tried to gather her wits. She inhaled and cringed, the place smelled like a mix of new shoes and death.

"Well, well, well. Good morning sun shine!" She heard Dean say in a fake cheery voice.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Olivia growled at him through clenched teeth. There was a blindfold around her eyes and her hands were tied.

"You're the Detective. You tell me," Dean answered her and he walked over to where she was lying on the floor.

"DEAN! YO! DEAN! WE GOTTA MOVE SOON!" Olivia snapped her head to where she heard the voice. Her jaw dropped.

"You're working wi..with Florez?" Olivia asked him incredulously. She pulled herself up into a sitting position, only her hands were tied.

Dean scowled and started mumbling to himself. He clearly did not want Olivia finding out about his 'business partner.' Olivia's head was throbbing with pain and she felt like she was going to pass out again. She wondered briefly, how long she had been gone, she thought about asking him, but quickly decided against it.

"Looks like your short time as a bad ass detective has come to an end, sweetheart." She suddenly heard Dean's voice in her ear.

Then she closed her eyes as everything went black again.

()()()()()()()()

It had been three days, and he was starting to lose it. Three days ago, she had gone missing. Only a pool of her blood was found outside of her apartment. No hair. No fingerprints. Nothing.

Elliot punched his locker, and he did it again, and again. He kept going until his knuckles were beat to a bloody pulp. His back slid down the lockers and he started sobbing. Fin walked into the locker room. He took a deep breath and went to go comfort his friend.

"Dude, I know everything seems shitty right now, but think of Benson. She _needs_ us. She _needs_ you. You gotta be strong for her and your kids."

"Fin…I…It's only been 2 weeks and she already means more to me than anything. God…If anything happens to her…" Sobs wracked his body again, and Fin almost shed a tear himself. There was nothing worse than seeing a grown man cry. Especially, if it was someone like Elliot Stabler.

"I got an idea, Stabler. Let's go down to Riker's and talk to Kathy. Maybe she knows somethin'," Fin said and pulled Elliot up. Elliot smiled at him. And followed him out of the room.

()()()()()()()()()

"Where's the safe house, bitch?" Florez growled at Olivia. They had tied her to a chair after she blacked out again. Olivia raised an eyebrow at him and spat in his face. Florez' face contorted with rage and he slapped her. Olivia didn't even flinch. She knew worse pain.

"You better listen to him, Liv," Dean warned. She sneered at him.

"Don't call me that"

"What? Only your precious 'Elliot' can call you that?" He taunted her and kicked the chair. She rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm gonna ask you one more time. Where. Is. The. Safehouse?"

"I'm gonna ask you one more time. Where. Are. The Girls?" She spat back him, and struggled a bit.

"Dean took care of 'em last night. Now, we already have a special place waiting for Kathleen Stabler. WHERE IS THE FUCKIN SAFEHOUSE?" He roared at her. Dean had to close his eyes as he saw Florez take his rage out on Olivia.

"ALRIGHT!" Olivia shouted, trying to fight his beatings. "I'll tell you."

Florez immediately stopped and gave her an evil grin. He made a hand motion for her to continue.

"I need a pen and paper…" She looked at them expectantly.

"No way! Just tell us. Out loud. NOW!" Florez was quickly losing his patience again.

"You think the safe house where we're protecting my _partner_ and his kids is any easy place to locate? I need to draw it for you," She exclaimed to him.

"Fine." Florez grunted. Dean looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Are you fucking insane? We'll have to untie her and…" Dean trailed off when he saw the look Florez was giving him.

"Get a fucking pen and paper and shut the fuck up!" He growled at Dean.

Dean muttered and walked out of the small room they were in. He came back in a few minutes later to see Olivia already untied and in the tight grasp of Florez.

"Here," Dean muttered thrusting the paper and pen at Olivia. She clicked the pen.

"Okay, so…" She started and then turned to Florez and stabbed him with the pen in the neck as hard as she could. Blood sprayed everywhere

"FUCK! DEAN! HOLY FUCK! HELP ME! GET HER! KILL THAT BITCH!" His screaming died down as he sunk down to the floor.

Dean ran over to Olivia and stopped a few feet away from here. He looked down at Antonio Florez' lifeless body.

"Looks like it's just you and me bitch," Dean said with a smirk on his face as he pulled out his gun.

()()()()()()()()()()()

"I always knew you'd come for me, Elliot." Kathy purred.

"Where were you and Florez keeping the girls?" He growled ignoring Kathy's suggestive comment.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves…" She trailed off and let her fingers dance up Elliot's arm. Fin narrowed his eyes and pushed off the wall he was leaning on. He ripped her hand off Elliot.

"Danielle! This isn't a game! Where the fuck did you keep them?" Fin screamed at her. She looked at him completely uninterested.

"I go by 'Dani', bitch. Get it right." She said to him and examined her finger nails.

"Okay..Dani..Would you _please_ tell me where you keep the girls?" Elliot tried to ask her seductively.

"I don't think so," She countered after a few seconds.

"Olivia would tell me…" Elliot tested her. Kathy face contorted with rage and she stood up and kicked her chair.

"Don't you fuckin dare compare me to that bitch!" She screamed.

"Still sour that she gotta confession outta ya, huh?" Fin questioned her. She flipped him the finger and said to Elliot.

"We had two. The one in Alphabet City and one in Manhattan. Its an old DSW warehouse. 40 East 14th street." Kathy told them.

Fin and Elliot looked at each other, and Elliot yelled for the guard to let them out. They both dashed out and headed towards the sedan. Elliot called in for back up and stomped on the pedal. And with each mile, he felt his heart swell with hope.

()()()()()()()()()

She reacted without even thinking and kicked the gun out of Dean's hands. He grabbed her foot and pushed her over.

"This isn't a fairytale Olivia, and you aren't Nancy Drew. Only one of us is coming out of this alive." He growled at her, and looked around for his gun. She rubbed the new cut on the side of her head.

"We'll see about that," Olivia said and stood up shakily. She kneed him in the balls and he fell over groaning. She jumped over him and spotted the gun. She picked it up and shot at him without even thinking. He made no noise as he gasped his last breath.

The only thing she heard was a faint "I'm sorry."

Olivia couldn't believe he'd say such a thing. After staring at the bodies of the two cruel men, she became painfully aware of how thirsty she was. Leaving the small room, she walked until she found a small bathroom.

Olivia ran to the faucet and gulped the water as fast as she could, trying to ignore its bitter taste. She looked at in herself in the cracked mirror. There was a huge gash on the side of her head, and it was still bleeding. She ripped a piece of toilet paper of the roll and dabbed at it.

Her jeans were ripped and covered with blood as well as the blue blouse she was wearing. She used the water to tame her hair and put it up in a ponytail.

She walked out and decided to see if she could find her phone or a way out of the warehouse.

It was like a giant garage. The only way out was the huge metal door that stretched thirty feet across and was at least 10 feet tall.

Olivia banged on it desperately shouting "HELP! HELP! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME! I'M TRAPPED!"

She gave up after about ten minutes. "Okay. Just try and find the girls. Common Benson," She said to herself.

Walking back to where she found the bathroom she followed the narrow hallway down some more. She walked into a giant violet room with boxes of shoes piled all around.

"Well that explains the smell," She mumbled, and stepped around them. There was a wooden door at the opposite end and she wanted to see what was inside it.

Olivia pushed the door open as hard as she could. Finally the door gave away and she was inside. Her brown eyes widened in terror as she looked around the room. She knelt to the floor and dry heaved. Then a stream of tears ran down her face and she cried.

She cried long and hard for the 25 dead girls that had their innocent lives taken away from them.

()()()()()()()()()()

"GO GO GO!" The team cut open the large metal door of the old warehouse.

Elliot ran in first and checked out the open space. "CLEAR!" He shouted. The rest filed in. Elliot walked down and into a small room. He gasped as he saw the dead bodies of Dean Porter and Antonio Florez on the floor.

"HEY! CAPTAIN! GUYS! I GOT SOMETHING!" He shouted and checked out the bodies. He was scared to death. He didn't want to think that Olivia was probably dead as well. His hope was fading quickly.

The other detectives walked in and saw the two dead bodies.

"Oh man," Fin mumbled.

Munch just shook his head and Lake called for the EMT's. Elliot ran out of the room and looked down the narrow hallway. He looked inside the small bathroom and headed back down the hallway.

He walked inside the huge violet room and fumbled to get by the boxes. He walked in through the wooden doors and saw her lying on the floor.

"LIV!" He cried and kneeled down beside her. He looked up and saw all the bodies. He strangled cry left his throat and Olivia's eyes fluttered open.

"They're all dead…all gone….I couldn't save them.." She whispered. Elliot's eyes widened and he looked down at her.

"Liv? Baby? Can you hear me?" Elliot asked shaking her. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she went limp again.

"I NEED A BUS! I FOUND HER! CAPTAIN! WE HAVE A HUGE PROBLEM!" Elliot shouted while gently rocking Olivia's body. His fingers brushed against the cut on her forehead.

"I promise, Liv. Everything's gonna be okay." He whispered softly.

The detectives found Elliot shortly and they all had a moment of silence to mourn the death of the 25 girls.

The EMT's placed Olivia on a stretcher and Elliot went to go ride in the ambulance with her. He stopped for a moment and looked back at the girls.

He looked at them and tears filled his eyes. They were all blondes and each and every one of them reminded him of Kathleen.

He prayed God made a special place for them in Heaven.

()()()()()()()()()

She awoke with a jolt.

"LIV!" The small girl's voice cried and a body came tumbling into hers. She looked down to see a small girl hugging her as tightly as she possibly could.

"Hey Lizzie," Olivia said. She looked up and her eyes suddenly met another pair of blue eyes.

"I was so worried…" The dark haired girl whispered. Olivia pulled her into a hug as well.

"Hey. I'm here now," Olivia whispered back to Maureen.

Then everything seemed to hit her at once. Dean. Florez. The blood. The bodies. Olivia choked on her breath and everything seemed to get hazy again. She felt cold, calloused hands rubbing her face and she chanted softly,

"They're dead. They're all dead. So much blood…"

She started thrashing and heard a monitor beeping. Olivia felt a needle being poked into her arm and then relaxation came over her in a fog.

()()()()()()()()

Elliot looked at her. She looked so peaceful. Almost dead. He brushed a stray strand of hair back and whispered to her softly.

"It's not your fault. They killed her after we go Kathy. Dean warned Florez. It'll never be your fault. God, Liv. I was so scared. So fuckin scared it hurt." He chuckled softly and then continued.

"I was so afraid that I'd never see you again. That I'd never be able to take you out. To kiss you again. To make love to you. God, it's only been three weeks and I'm head over heels for you, Liv. It's only been three weeks and you know more about me than anyone."

He stopped for a second and closed his eyes and hummed. Then he took her hand in his and sang softly.

"Lucky I'm in love with my best friend, lucky to have been where I have been, Lucky to be coming home again…"

She smiled, hearing every word he said and whispered softly to herself,

"I love you too, El."

()()()()()()()()()()

**A/N: You still here with me guys…? HELLOOOOOO? **

**Anyway, the next chapter will be posted tomorrow. Maybe two chapters if I have time.**

**I love you all! Especially the REVIEW CREW…**

dontstop

myheartbeats4thee

edge15684

lil Kass

meyou744

Emerson Grace

Lauren Puddingcupsandlollipops

ErHouseSVULover10

SVUFan724

Jen

oooLALApaige

underc0vergirl

Flock6

EnvyGreenEmeralds

EOforeverHK

Spacekitten2700

**KAY. See you allllll tomorrow.**

**PS…. Lauren Puddingcupsandlollipops… I love you. *INSERT LESS THAN SYMBOL AND NUMBER THREE…BECAUSE FF IS STUPID…***


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: WOW! THANKS SO MUCH FOR EVERYONE'S RESPONSE TO THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**MUCH LOVE TO THE REVIEW CREW….**

underc0vergirl

**Dontstop - I LOVE YOU *INSERT HEART HERE***

**Edge15684**

**CharmedXBones**

**Emerson Grace**

**LocoGreggo**

**Spacekitten2700**

**Jen**

**Meyou77**

**Lauren Puddingcupsandlollipops - I LOVE YOU *INSERT HEART HERE***

**Jessie Jane**

**Myheartbeats4thee**

**OooLALApaige**

**ErHouseSVUlover10**

**Lil Kass**

**Establer**

**Thanks again to Kezia and Lauren. They make my life. *SENDS VIRTUAL LOVE***

**FRISSON**** is property of Dayum Its Stabler © **

**ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO DICK WOLF **

**Chapter Seven; Speed Of Sound~**

**IT HAS BEEN A WEEK SINCE LAST CHAPTER! LIV IS GETTING SETTLED IN AGAIN. THERE WILL BE SOME SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.… ELLIOT AND LIV HAVE NOT PROFESSED THEIR LOVE YET. Just don't want you guys to be confuzzled.**

"Why do you feel like it's your fault?" Huang asked the woman sitting across from him.

"If I had gotten there sooner…If I had just done something.." She trailed off. Her eyes burned with tears that wouldn't fall. Olivia promised herself she wouldn't cry again.

"How is Elliot handling all this?" Huang questioned, leaning across the table.

"Him and the kids moved back into their house in Queens. He offered to let me stay with them, but I know what people would think…" Olivia rubbed her eyes. As much as she loved Elliot, she didn't want to be looked at as the other woman, a home wrecker.

"Why are you so afraid of needing help, Olivia?"

"I'm not afraid of needing help! I just.. Do you have any idea what it's like? To be in love with your partner? How I felt when I thought I might never see him again? It made me realize how…_dependent _I am on him! I…" She buried her head in her hands. Huang was quiet and his heart ached for the detective.

"You're afraid of losing him. Of losing the kids." He stated after a few moments. Olivia looked up at him.

"After seeing all those girls…They all looked like Kathleen. They were going to try and take Kathleen. It made me realize how me and Elliot don't have forever. God, we can't even tell anyone about our relationship without losing our jobs!"

"Olivia, do you really think Cragen would split you up if he found out? You have only been here for a month, and you caught a man on the FBI's most wanted list for child trafficking. Not to mention you saved your partner's daughter _and_ saved him from spending his life with a psycho!" Huang took a breath and looked at young woman who was wise beyond her years.

"Why are you a detective, Olivia?" Huang asked her, getting back to the evaluation.

"Because, I want to save victims of rape before it's too late. Innocent victims like my mother. I want to save those abusive children, because no one saved me." She said with such determination and vengeance it was impossible to doubt her.

"Olivia, your IQ is 150. Do you have any idea how incredibly high that is?"

"Yes. I know. I like my job. I don't want to do anything else. Lots of people can be smart, but not all those people make a _difference. _I sleep at night because I know I'm doing something to help others. Being an engineer would have been great and I'd be rich, but…"

"You want to help others. I understand that…" Huang couldn't understand _why _she would waste such a gift. This woman could be anything she wanted, with her brain, and she chose to be a detective. His heart swelled at that. She was incredibly selfless.

The room filled with silence as they both thought for a few moments.

"So, what's the verdict, Doc?" Olivia asked him.

" Off the record? Spend some time with Elliot. Don't be afraid, Olivia. What makes you great partners is how much you both obviously love each other." Huang told her. She took a deep breath and stood.

"Thanks George."

He nodded at her and watched her leave the upstairs lounge of the precinct.

()()()()()()()()

Elliot awoke to a soft knocking at the door.

"What the fuck? Who the fuck is at the door at midnight?" He grumbled to himself.

He pulled open the door and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Liv?" He gasped. Her eyes widened when she took in his shirtless form and she unconsciously licked her lips.

"Hi." Olivia whispered softly. He pulled her in through the door. His blue eyes looked at her questioningly. Without warning she threw her arms around him.

"Liv? Are you okay? I haven't seen you since last week! When are you coming back to work?" He asked her rubbing her back softly.

"Elliot…I'm sorry..I just.. Had a hard time coping with the death of all the girls," She told him, dropping her arms.

"Eleven of the girls were Kathy's. The others we traced back to Canada and California," Elliot said and walked back towards the couch and motioned Olivia to follow him. She looked at him and all she wanted was an impossible forever. She wanted to hold onto him and never let go, and it was scaring her to no end.

Olivia sat down beside him and he pulled her into his warm embrace. They were silent and she drew meaningless patterns on his chest. He started humming softly to her again.

"Did you really mean it, El?" She asked him softly, her fingers teasing his hot skin. He moaned softly.

"Mean what, baby?" Elliot questioned her. She stopped moving her fingers and stood up, frustrated.

"What exactly am I to you? Am I just a fucking rebound? Are we even dating? Because..I.." She turned away from him, not being able to look into his blue eyes. She couldn't take him watching her like that. Like he wanted her. The tension was slowly driving her insane, but she couldn't live to be _just _his fuck buddy.

Elliot stood and turned her around sharply. He crushed his lips to her and pulled her closer against him.

"Liv, baby, I love you. I love you so fuckin much my heart hurts. And God, I _want_ you. So much. I just didn't think that…" He was panted. She cut him off with another desperate kiss. He moaned and fell back on the couch, with Olivia straddling him.

She raked her fingers down his bare back and grabbed onto his hair as their tongues fought for dominance. Her hands danced down to his gray sweatpants and she smirked when she found he was wearing nothing underneath them.

Olivia gripped his hard shaft and stroked him, she teased the tip with her thumb and Elliot's head flew back against the couch.

"_Fuck_. Liv, baby, please. We have to stop…" He trailed off as her mouth collided with his again.

Her lips trailed up to his neck and she bit the lobe of his ear and sucked.

"But I don't _want_ to stop. I _want _you, please.." She begged in his ear. His eyes just about rolled into the back of his head as she begged for him. He got a wicked grin on his face as he flipped her over and unbuttoned her shirt, and threw it to the floor. He kissed down her neck and he teased her peaks mercilessly.

He kissed down her stomach and pulled off her black jeans and threw them to the floor along with her shirt.

Elliot slipped two fingers inside her blue thong and he groaned when he felt her completely bare center. He smirked when he felt how _wet _she was for him. He slipped the tip of his finger in and teased her.

"Do I make you this wet, Liv? Is it only me?" He asked her in a husky whisper.

She cried out softly, trying not to wake his kids, and bucked her hips up more.

"Jesus Christ, El! Yes, it's only you. Fuck.." Olivia cried back, writhing underneath him.

Elliot surprised her then, by licking up her dripping center. His tongue teased and flicked her clit, driving her absolutely _insane_. He was going to make her scream. She grabbed a pillow from underneath her to muffle her desperate cries.

"You like that, huh?" Elliot taunted her again, replacing his tongue with his two fingers. He pulled down his sweatpants completely and pushed his throbbing erection against her wet core. He tore the pillow off her face and captured her lips between his. He pushed the tip in slowly, and they both let out a long groan in each other's mouths.

"Liv, are you sure…" Elliot panted and tried to control the urge to just ram into her. Olivia looked up at him and her golden brown eyes looked at him, clouded with lust.

"Yes, El, please, fuck me." And she bucked her hips up more, pulling his cock inside her.

"_Jesus_, You are really driving me crazy with that begging of yours," He breathed out.

Elliot pulled out of her and rammed back in. Olivia bit his shoulder to keep from screaming and he let out a long stream of profanities. She was just so _tight_ around him, it was like they were made for each other. He set a study rhythm and she knew he was holding back some of his strength.

"I said Fuck. Me. El." Olivia told him while clenching around his cock, emphasizing each word.

Elliot got an evil grin on his face as he pushed up her knees. He bent down to whisper in her ear, and she couldn't see a trace of blue in his eyes. They were completely black.

"Oh, you are in _trouble_ now," He snarled and slammed back into her with such force that she actually screamed.

"FUCK! Elliot!" Olivia cried out to him and her nails scratched every part of him they could find.

He could feel her getting close, her walls were tightening around him, he wanted to make her work for it, though. He slipped his thumb down to her clit and teased it gently.

"Are you gonna cum for me, Liv?" He panted

"Yes.. Yes…So close" She moaned and she yanked his head towards her and bit his lower lip. He growled.

"Beg for it…Liv…" His whispered against her lips. He thrust into her at a different angle and he felt his orgasm rush through him.

"Please, El, please, make me cum, please…" She was so far gone, she didn't care anymore.

Elliot groaned. He pushed his thumb harder against her clit and rubbed as hard as he could.

"FUCK! Holy shit, don't stop, please, don't stop!" She screamed and met his every thrust. Her walls clenched around his for the last time and she came. He kept going into her, letting her ride out her orgasm. He was _so _close.

"Common, El, let go for me" Olivia whispered against his lips, he let out a low groan before he came apart. He crushed his mouth against hers and moaned her name as he rode out his high.

They kissed softly for a few minutes, and then he brushed her hair back.

"Wow" Elliot whispered softly.

"Yeah, that's what they all say to me," Olivia said back.

He laughed and pulled her close, "God, I love you." His eyes were back to their original blue color and she could the love brimming in them.

She smiled at his words and said softly "I..I love you too, El."

He pulled out of her slowly and they began love making for the rest of the night.

It was a good thing Elliot had such a big couch.

()()()()()()()()()()

**A/N: …. To intense? Are you guys still with me? ANYWAYS… I'm sorry that was so short! **

**LOVE AGAIN TO MY REVIEW CREW…**

underc0vergirl

**Dontstop - I LOVE YOU *INSERT HEART HERE***

**Edge15684**

**CharmedXBones**

**Emerson Grace**

**LocoGreggo**

**Spacekitten2700**

**Jen**

**Meyou77**

**Lauren Puddingcupsandlollipops - I LOVE YOU *INSERT HEART HERE***

**Jessie Jane**

**Myheartbeats4thee**

**OooLALApaige**

**ErHouseSVUlover10**

**Lil Kass**

**Establer**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry Ladies, (gentlemen?)**

**There was no update yesterday (I know. I bet you all cried yourselves to sleep. I did too.)**

**I have to make you guys WANT it… Understanding me here?**

**IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! **

**The Review Crew will now be the ****FIRST TEN REVIEWERS****! YES. ITS UNDERLINED FOR A REASON **PEOPLE.

**FIRST TEN REVIEWERS WILL BE IN THE REVIEW CREW ****AND**** WILL GET A TEASER OF THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**I DO NOT OWN SVU. ****FRISSON ****is mine. DO. NOT. STEAL. (Thank you!) **

**Dick Wolf owns all.**

**~ Chapter Eight; Shattered~**

"Whoa, smells good Liv! What are you making?" Maureen asked when she walked into the kitchen that morning.

"Scrambled eggs with cheese. Could you call everyone please? It's almost ready." Olivia told her. Maureen nodded and dropped her backpack by her chair. She ran over to the stairs and called her siblings and Father down.

Olivia took a breath after she finished setting the table. She woke up in Elliot's bed, he must have carried her there after their _activities_ last night. She had quickly dressed and started breakfast for everyone. Lizzie then ran into the kitchen and smashed into Olivia's legs.

"LIV! When did you get here?" The six year old asked, holding on to Olivia's legs.

"Um. Early this morning." She replied, not exactly lying. She _did_ come over at midnight, and that _was_ early this morning. Elliot then strolled in, and raised an eyebrow at her.

"You cook?" He asked, astounded. Was there anything this woman couldn't do?

"Not really. It's just eggs and bacon." Olivia said back to him as she put the orange juice on the table.

"Morning." Kathleen said a little groggily as she walked into the kitchen. Elliot kissed her forehead.

"Where's Dickie?" Olivia asked Kathleen as they all sat down to eat. Everyone shrugged. She waited for someone to go get him before saying,

"Sure guys. I'll go see where he is," She said sarcastically.

Olivia walked over to the stairs and shouted "RICHARD ELLIOT STABLER, IT'S 7:15! AND…" She was cut off as he ran down the stairs and into her arms.

"One of these days, kid, you're gonna give me a heart attack doing that." She said to him, ruffling his hair.

They walked into the kitchen again, and ate their breakfast happily.

()()()()()()()()

They were staring at each other across their desks, pretending to do their paperwork, and smiling at each other. Olivia bit her lip as an idea popped into her head. She slipped off her heeled boot off and pushed her foot up his leg. Elliot jumped and gave her a warning look. He pushed her foot down.

"Elliot…" She whispered seductively.

"Liv…" He whispered back, trying not to leap across the desks and attack her. He groaned.

She laughed and tried to concentrate on her work. The other detectives shook their heads at them thinking it would only be a matter of time. Of course, they didn't know that the two had already professed their love for one another.

"Benson! Stabler! You got a vic at Mercy's. It's urgent, she's another victim from the Burn Rapist." Cragen told the two, and gave them a small pink slip.

The two raised their eyebrows and grabbed their jackets. Fin and Munch gaped.

"And she's alive?" Elliot exclaimed. The gruesome rapist had killed every one of his victims, this girl would be the first they would actually get to speak to. They had no leads, at all what so ever, and there had already been four victims in the past two weeks.

"She escaped. That's all the EMT's could get out of her, and she won't speak to anyone. This one is only 16 years old, guys. Go!" Their captain commanded them.

They hurried out of the station, hoping they could be the ones that could make the helpless girl talk about the horrid story of her rape.

()()()()()()()()()()

"Jocelyn?" Olivia asked quietly. She and Elliot walked into the room. She had a few burns on her arms and her right eye was completely swollen shut. She looked at Olivia before looking away in fear. Elliot waved her back and walked up towards the girl before kneeling down.

"Jocelyn. I promise we just want to talk. I won't let anything happen to you ever again." His whispered to her, and the promise was evident in his voice. He couldn't stand these cases.

Jocelyn tried to smile at him and said "You remind me of my Dad."

Elliot smiled back. "Well, I do have a few daughters."

Olivia walked up next to Elliot, and the fear flashed in the girl's eyes again. Elliot and Olivia exchanged a look.

"Can you give us a description of the man who did this to you?" Olivia asked her. Jocelyn was silent, her eyes were fogged over.

"Jocelyn?" Elliot's voice pulled her out of her reverie.

"Sorry…I… What?"

"Can you give us a description of the man who attacked you?" He asked, and took her hand. Jocelyn's eyes widened. She looked at them incredulously.

"You…I..When they said I was the only living victim… You guys really don't know _anything_ do you?" Jocelyn questioned them, and tears rose in her left eye.

"What do you mean?" Olivia shot back.

"I wasn't attacked by a man. I was attacked by a woman, and she looked an awful lot like you, Detective." Jocelyn told Olivia, as the tears spilled over.

Olivia and Elliot looked at one another before, Olivia ran out of the hospital room to be sick.

()()()()()()()()()

"Did Jocelyn speak to the sketch artist?" Cragen asked the two as they returned into the squad room.

"Yeah. The woman does kind of look like Liv… but with longer hair." Elliot said, and he handed his Captain the sketch. Cragen nodded.

"You think someone's tryin to frame Benson?" Fin wondered aloud.

"No. Jocelyn was freaking out whenever any woman tried to touch her at the hospital. She is just scared."

"Right, but this doesn't make any sense. There were fluids in the rape kit! How could a woman do this?" Munch stated, and he stood to make more coffee, even though he was probably the only one who was gonna be drinking it.

"I think the sperm was planted in all the girls to throw us off the wrong track," Olivia said, answering Munch's question. Elliot shook his head, smiling, thinking how unbelievable she was.

"Well, we'll know more after Warner gets the results back." Cragen said and he looked at his watch.

"Did you guys finish all your paperwork?" He asked them.

"Done and fuckin filed," Elliot replied. Olivia rolled her eyes at him.

"You guys have been working hard. Go home for the rest of the day. Be here bright and early tomorrow." He told all of the detectives and walked back into his office.

"Um. It's one o'clock. Is he feeling okay?" Olivia asked the rest of them. Fin's mouth was about to hit the floor. Elliot pulled Olivia's arm and whispered to her,

"Common, baby, I'll take you out to lunch and then I know _exactly_ what I want to do with the rest of my afternoon."

()()()()()()()()()

"I should go, El. Your kids will be home from school soon and they aren't stupid…" She got cut off as Elliot pushed his lips against hers. They both moaned as the kiss got more heated.

They were already naked, in Elliot's bed, like they have been for the past two hours.

Olivia rolled on top of him. "I can't get enough of you…" She moaned out. He smirked, his blue eyes were dancing with love and lust. He thrust up, feeling her already wet for him.

"Jesus Christ, Liv. You're always so wet." Elliot groaned back at her. She nipped down his neck, and chest. He gripped her hips and positioned himself in front of her dripping center. Then he slammed her down on his hardened shaft.

"Holy fuck!" They both screamed out. Olivia lifted up until just the tip of him was in her, and she slammed her hips down again. She traced the fox tattoo on his bicep and down to his hip, where his family crest was tattooed.

"Please Elliot, faster, please, baby." Knowing he loved it when she begged. Elliot bit and sucked on her nipples.

"Are you cumming for me, Liv?" Elliot asked, and lifted her up faster and faster. She couldn't even respond, both of them crying out for each other as their climaxes came over them.

"I love you," He whispered. And kissed her all over her face.

"I love you , too, El."

Then the shriek of Elliot's cell phone brought them out of their bubble. Both of them groaned as he pulled out of her.

Olivia got dressed while Elliot spoke on the phone.

"Yeah, we're on our way." He said and slapped his phone shut.

"What's going on?" She asked as she pulled on her button up shirt. Elliot texted Maureen and let her know they were going to be home late.

"We have a problem. Captain called us in." Elliot said and pulled on a sweatshirt.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. He wouldn't tell me, but apparently it's very urgent." Elliot told her and grabbed his keys off the bed side table.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

When they walked into the bullpen everyone else was already there, including Alex.

"What's going on?" Olivia asked, looking at everyone.

"Was there a break in the case?" Elliot asked slipping off his jacket. Everyone looked at Cragen, and Cragen looked at Alex.

"Alex…" Cragen started. Alex handed Elliot the blue paper. He looked confused as did Olivia.

"California is extraditing Kathy… Danielle Beck.." She said. They still had masks of confusion painted on their faces.

"Kathy may be receiving the Death Penalty instead of Life in Prison" Alex said quietly.

Olivia let out a small gasp, and she looked at Elliot, and Elliot shook his head.

He wondered how many times he could break before he shattered completely.

()()()()()()()()()()

**A/N: …. SIGH… You didn't think the drama would end yet did you?**

**So… will Kathy receive the Death Penalty? ONLY TIME WILL TELL…**

**AGAIN! ****THE REVIEW CREW IS ONLY THE FIRST TEN REVIEWERS!**

**Later, guys! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: HOLLLLLLLLA! **

**I know I kind of left you guys hanging. Sorry. I am coaching Softball and FanFic was being a mofo last night and wouldn't let me update.**

**Did you guys receive your Teasers? I sent them to your PM's but I didn't get a reply from anyone…? SOORRYY ANONYMOUS REVIEWERS! I CAN'T SEND YOU TEASERS! Obviously…**

**REVIEW CREW (WOOOOT!)**

**Dontstop**

**Myheartbeats4thee**

**Lil Kass**

**Modfeminist85**

**Cutiepie1010**

**Jen**

**Lauren Puddingcupsandlollipops**

**Emerson Grace**

**EOforever99**

**OooLALApaige**

**THANKS GUYS! And thanks to all the other reviewers as well! You all make my life. *INSERT HEART HERE***

**Dick Wolf owns allele SVU related items. Dayum Its Stabler© **

**~Chapter Nine; Free Falling~**

**PREVIOUSLY… A new perp has surfaced and has said to resemble Olivia.**

**Also, we learned that California is extraditing Kathy (Danielle) for her crimes and is trying to put her upon Death Row. OKAY. ON WITH IT…**

The ride home to Elliot's house was completely silent. Elliot had tears streaming down his face and Olivia was at complete loss of words. What do you tell someone when their wife might _killed_? She was thinking of something to say, anything, but her mind came up blank. How could someone like Elliot go through so much pain? She wasn't religious but she knew that Elliot sure was. If there _was_ a God, how could he let someone like Elliot go through so much suffering?

Her fingers clenched the steering wheel as she drove. She stole another glance at him, his tears had dried and it looked like he was praying.

"What the fucking hell am I supposed to tell my kids?" Elliot whispered as he rubbed his eyes.

Olivia pulled over the car on the side of the road. Elliot looked over at her for the first time since they got in the car. She opened the door and slammed it shut. His eyebrows rose in confusion.

"Sure, just pull over on the side of the road, and walk out of the car. That's cool…" Elliot muttered to himself and he opened up his door to follow her. He found her, laying on the hood of the car, staring up into the sky.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked her.

"Taking a break from reality. Come on, El. Lay down." She told him, and moved over so there was more room for him. He shook his head and lied down next to her, he shivered as the cold metal of the car made contact with his body.

She started humming softly and her melodic voice instantly calmed him. He looked up at the stars and then looked over at her. Her eyes were closed and she was getting lost in the song. She looked so young, but yet so old. It seemed that the weight of the world was always on this woman's shoulders.

"How did you know?" He asked her softly. The humming stopped, and he cursed himself internally for interrupting.

"Know what, El?" Olivia questioned and turned on her side to face him.

"You just _know_, Liv. You know exactly what I need. How do you…" Elliot trailed off and he saw the smirk on her face.

"I dunno know. Maybe I'm psychic." She teased him. Elliot turned over to her.

"Liv…" He trailed off. He didn't know how to tell her. Or what to tell her. Her heart dropped to her stomach when she heard his tone.

"Maybe we should cool it, for a while. Just til I figure things out." Elliot said softly.

Olivia felt as if she were going to burst into tears, but she knew she had to be strong for him.

"El, I love you. I don't know how I can say those words. Because before I met you, I really didn't even know what love felt like. I promised myself that I'd never give half my heart to someone who'd end up breaking it. I knew all along that I couldn't keep you. I knew that I just had to love you while I had you." She took a deep breath and he tried to speak but she put a finger over his mouth.

"I will _always_ love you Elliot. Even if you just want to stay friends. I can't tell you I'll wait for you, because believe it or not, we can't really even _be_ together. That's not fair to me or you. I just…I don't even know anymore El. I love you so much it hurts sometimes…" He cut her words off with a scorching kiss. She immediately responded by pulling him closer, and then pushed him away.

"What the hell, Elliot? I don't get you! You say you want to cool it, and then you kiss me like that? What the fuck is wrong with you?" Olivia yelled at him.

"Liv…" He wiped his hand over his face.

"My heart is not your dick, Elliot. Stop playing with it. I won't let you do this to me." She told him quietly.

"I don't know where to turn, Liv. I want you so much. I love you more than my life. I'm just so lost. I know that we can't be together, but we can be together secretly. At least for a little while. I'm not asking you to wait for me. I'm asking you to wait with me. " He said and caressed the side of her face.

"I want to make this work somehow." He whispered against her lips. She smiled and pulled him closer, wanting to curl up inside this man and never come out.

()()()()()()()()()

"Can you do anything, Alex?" Elliot pleaded her. It had been almost two weeks since they found out the news of Kathy's possible death sentencing.

"I really can't Elliot. She'll be shipped off to California, there will be a hearing and then they'll decide. It'll probably be a while before she is actually put to death though…" Alex said to him and she tried to rearrange her desk.

"Why the fuck isn't Florez being executed?" He shouted and ran his fingers through his hair. He still hadn't told his kids the news.

"Because, Kathy committed the crimes in California. Not Florez, and New York doesn't have the Death Penalty anymore. I'm really sorry, Elliot."

He didn't say anything as he walked out of her office.

When he walked into the Squad room and Olivia quickly flagged him over to her desk. He walked over and looked over her shoulder.

"Joe Hollister" He read aloud. She slapped his arm, because he had caught the attention of the other detectives in the room.

"Tá sé an fear a raped mo mháthair (**He's the man who raped my mother)" **She said to him. Elliot looked at her for a second in confusion. She rolled her eyes.

"Níl mé ag iarraidh ar aon duine a cloistral **(I don't want anyone to hear me)**" Olivia said to him.

He nodded his head before he responded "Céard dhéanann an bhfuil aon rud a dhéanamh lenár gcás? **(So, what does he have anything to do with our case?)"**

Fin and Munch looked at them suspiciously, and then looked at each other.

"Excuse me, Detectives, sharing is caring!" Munch said to them. They both looked up.

"Oh, we're just talking about… my dad." Olivia said to him.

"So, why were you speaking in another language?" Munch questioned them.

"I'm practicing. Elliot is teaching me how to speak Gaelic," She lied expertly. Both Munch and Fin looked at them before shrugging and going back to their work.

"I mo thuairimse, raped sé níos mó ban. **(I think he raped more women)**" She told him and then clicked on a different picture. A driver's license popped up with a picture of a women that looked almost exactly like Olivia. Like the sketch of the woman Jocelyn described.

"Holy shit…" He gasped. Olivia looked up at him.

"I know. If Cragen finds out, I'm off the case. I _need_ to be on this case El. If this girl is my sister, I need to know." Olivia whispered.

"Fuair mé do dhroim **(I've got your back**)" Elliot smirked at her at her and walked around to his desk and grabbed his keys, again.

"Where are we going?" Olivia wondered.

"To interview Simone Marsden, and to find out if you have a sister," Elliot whispered in her ear. Olivia raised an eyebrow and got up to follow him.

"Hey! Where the hell are you two goin'?" Fin called out to them and looked up from his desk.

"We got a lead!" Olivia shouted back and they walked through doors leaving the rest of the detectives confused as hell.

"Those two just play by their own rules, don't they?" Lake said and shook his head. Fin and Munch looked at each other, knowing that trouble was coming.

()()()()()()()()

"Simone lives out in Jersey, El!" Olivia said as they both got into the squad car.

"Gee, thanks Detective. I totally forgot how to read a DMV report," He shot back at her.

"Well, we all forget things sometimes. Especially, _older_ people," Olivia quipped at him. Elliot rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, El. We could get into so much shit for this! She is way out of our jurisdiction and we don't have a warrant!" Olivia exclaimed as he started the car.

"What else are we gonna do Benson? Huh? We have no fucking leads on this Burn Rapist and she is gonna keep hurting these girls unless we do something to stop it." Elliot shook his head and continued driving.

"How was she in the system?" He asked Olivia after a few minutes of silence.

"She was arrested in 99 for attempted burglary. Hollister was in there because he was brought in as a suspect of the rapes, but they never had enough evidence to convict," Olivia told him. She turned on the radio and smiled as the song came on.

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend, lucky to have been where I have been, lucky to be coming home again…_

()()()()()()()()()

"This is a pretty big house for a librarian. How could she meet Jocelyn and the other girls anyway?" Olivia questioned.

"Well we all know that they went to the same Gym, but I don't see why…" She was cut off by a loud scream coming from inside the house. Elliot immediately ran up the stairs and kicked the door in.

"NYPD! EVERYONE PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" Elliot shouted as he burst into the bedroom. A gunshot went off and they dropped down to the ground. Elliot looked over to Olivia to make sure she was okay. She nodded at him and pushed the door open. A young girl was lying naked on the bed with burns covering her body. She was holding a gun up and she was shivering

They looked over to see Simone Marsden's lifeless body on the ground in a pool of her own blood.

()()()()()()()()()

**A/N: Whoa… You guys still with me? INTENSE MAN. INTENSE. **

**BE THE FIRST TEN REVIEWERS AND BE APART OF THE REVIEW CREW! YOU WILL ALSO RECEIVE A PM WITH A TEASER OF THE NEXT CHAPTER. **

**Thanks to last chapter's Review Crew…**

**Dontstop**

**Myheartbeats4thee**

**Lil Kass**

**Modfeminist85**

**Cutiepie1010**

**Jen**

**Lauren Puddingcupsandlollipops**

**Emerson Grace**

**EOforever99**

**OooLALApaige**

**Later guys. **

**Visit me on Twitter? My name is DayumItsStabler**

**Later Babes,**

**Carter**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I am very sorry for the long wait. My father passed away on Wednesday, and it has been a very difficult time for me and my family.**

**REVIEW CREW****…**

**Dontstop**

**OooLALApaige**

**Cutiepie1010**

**Emerson Grace**

**Lil Kass**

**Edge15684**

**EOforevertogether**

**Underc0vergirl**

**Jen**

**myheartbeats4thee**

**DISCLAIMER: Everything belongs to Dick Wolf. 'Frisson' is mine (Dayum Its Stabler©) **

**~Chapter 10; With or Without You~**

**This chapter is for you, Daddy. I will never forget you. R.I.P. Dad~ March 9th**** 2011 3**

**Previously… El and Liv had a little talk about their relationship. Kathy (Danielle) will be going on trial to see if she will be executed. Liv found out she had a sister (Simone Marsden) and they caught her in the act with a victim. **

**ON WITH IT…**

Cragen sat at his desk, pinching the bridge of his nose. Olivia and Elliot were sitting in the chair across from him, they looked at each other and then looked back a Cragen.

"Cap, I…" Elliot started, but Cragen cut him off.

"Don't even START with me, Stabler. What the fuck were you two thinking?" Cragen yelled at the both of them. Olivia bit her lip and sighed.

"I just had to know…I didn't even know who my father even _was_.. And then I find out I have a _sister_. I just, I'm sorry, Captain." She told him sincerely. Cragen's eyes softened when he looked at Olivia. For a second, Cragen felt it. The pain and abuse Olivia had to go through as a child, the loss of never really having a parent around, he felt it all, in that tiny split second.

"I.A.B wants to give you two a fucking medal for catching the Burn Rapist…Both of you are officially off this case. Go home. I want you both here bright and early tomorrow to give your statements about Simone Marsden's death." Cragen said to them, and they both stood up from their chairs.

"Did we identify the vic she had when we walked in?" Olivia asked

"Yes, her name is Chloe Hamilton. Munch and Fin are at Luthern General Hostpital, interviewing her now. It'll take a hell of a lot of therapy, but she'll get better soon."

The two detectives nodded at their captain and walked out of his office. Elliot looked at his watch, and turned to Olivia.

"You wanna with to go pick up my kids from school?"

"I don't know, El." She said, unsure of how they would react with her being around all the time.

"Liv, they love you. Common." He said, pulling her elbow and dragged her out of the bullpen.

()()()()()()()()()

"LIV! LIV! LIV! LIV!" The tiny dark haired girl screamed and ran straight into Olivia's arms.

"LIZZIE! LIZZIE! LIZZIE! LIZZIE!" Olivia exclaimed right back and picked her up.

"Gee, thanks for hugging me, Liz. I'm feeling the love," Elliot said to Lizzie, sarcastically. The other three Stablers' walked up and each gave Olivia a hug.

"Look, Liv! I made you a picture in Art Class! It's you and Daddy!" Dickie proclaimed proudly. Olivia ruffled the young boy's hair and took the paper from him. She laughed as she studied the picture. She and Elliot were dressed as Super man and Super woman, and they were rescuing what seemed to be a Transformer of some sort. Elliot peered over her shoulder and he laughed aloud as well.

"A child's imagination will never fail to amaze me," Olivia whispered to him. Elliot looked at her with pure love in his blue eyes, and then pinched her ass.

"Do I ever fail to amaze you?" He whispered into her ear, and bit the lobe. She let out a low groan.

"Maybe my screams of pleasure aren't enough to convince you," She retorted, and stepped around him to help Lizzie into the car.

"My, my Detective Benson. Such a dirty mind. I was asking if my ability as a _detective_ ever ceased to amaze you. Tsk, tsk. Such an inappropriate matter you were talking about," Elliot cracked and he walked around to the car. Olivia rolled her eyes at him and sat beside him in the passenger seat.

"What never ceases to amaze me about you, is how you haven't exploded from all the stupidity that is lodged in your brain," She muttered.

All the kids in the back seat burst out laughing, and even Olivia cracked a smile at her own joke. Elliot glared at her playfully.

"You'll pay for that one later, Benson." Elliot warned her, and his blue eyes clouded with a bit of lust.

"I can't wait to see how much I owe," She purred back at him. He gave her one of his classic smirks. He started the car and looked back at his kids.

"Okay guys, we have a few errands to run, but do you wanna go to Houlihan's for dinner?" He asked them. The car errupted with cheers and they drove off to start their evening.

()()()()()()()()

They were at Sport's Authority, buying Dickie a new baseball glove, and Maureen a new soccer ball.

"Liv?" Elliot called out in a shocked voice. He held up a neon softball with her autograph on it.

"Why the hell are the selling Softballs with your autograph on them?" He questioned and all the kids gathered around to see it.

"Because, they thought I was gonna go pro, and when North Western won the World Series, they had me sign a ton of Softballs. I guess, they never stopped." Olivia said shrugging.

"I KNEW IT! I _knew_ I recognized you from somewhere, Liv! You were the fastest girl pitcher! You played for North Western! Liv, why didn't you go pro?" Dickie asked as he tossed her the leather ball, with her name engraved on in.

"Long story, sweetheart. It's just not what I wanted to do." She told him. She looked at Elliot who had a catcher's mitt on his hand.

"Pitch on to me, Liv. Fast as you can. I wanna see this _star pitcher_ my son was talking about, in action." Elliot looked at her disbelievingly.

Olivia raised an eyebrow at him. "You may want to get a thicker mitt, El. I don't wanna hurt your hand." She said to him and tossed the ball into the air.

"Yeah, right. Just pitch it," He said and squatted down. She rolled her eyes at him and walked forty feet away from him.

"She's gonna show _him"_ Kathleen said and she nudged Maureen. They all smiled.

Olivia took a breath, and fired a pitch right into Elliot's mitt, forty feet away. The kid's mouths dropped open. They didn't even _see_ the ball leave her _hand_, it was so fast.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Elliot yelped and ripped the off his now red, and swollen hand. The ball rolled out of his glove and back towards Olivia.

"I tried to warn you…" Olivia said and walked over to him, and rubbed his hand softly. He looked at her and rolled his eyes. He looked over to his kids, who just about rolling on the ground with laughter.

"Wow, Dad she just _burned_ you." Maureen said and picked up the new soccer ball she picked out.

"No, I burned his _hand_," Olivia quipped and slapped the back of Elliot's head. Elliot rolled his eyes.

"Okay, enough laughing at my stupidity. Let's go pay for this stuff and get some dinner."

"Liv, can you teach me how to do that?" Kathleen asked.

"Pitch a softball? Yeah sure, honey. But we'll have to find a better catcher," She teased the young blonde.

"I _heard_ that!" Elliot yelled to them.

" You were _supposed _to!" Olivia yelled back.

The kids all smiled at each other, thinking of how even though they lost Kathy, they gained Olivia. She was the greatest gift God could ever give to them. She rescued them, and they only hoped that they could return the favor some day.

()()()()()()()()

They were all squished into a booth at Houlihan's and were looking at the menu. A waitress with big poofy blonde hair, bounced up to their table. She looked at Elliot and licked her lips.

"Can I help you with anything, today" She purred and put her hand on Elliot's arm, rubbing up and down. Maureen and Kathleen exchanged looks and Olivia silently fumed. She wanted to rip the waitress' arm off and shove it up her ass.

Elliot smiled at her, wanting to make Olivia jealous, and said "You could get me a beer from the tap, for starters." He winked at her. The waitress giggled, and Olivia made a gag face at the kids. They tried to hold in their laughs

"You sure are a sight for sore eyes, honey" The waitress gushed as she dragged her hand up.

"Your eyes are probably sore from the last man who sprayed pepper spray in your face…" Olivia muttered, but the whole table heard and started laughing. The waitress glared at Olivia, and stomped away.

"Okay, just don't take our orders, that's cool." Elliot said, and shook his head. He flagged over another waiter. They all ordered their food and drinks and played a game of hangman on the back of Kathleen's menu.

Maureen rolled her eyes at Dickie who was sticking his straw up his nose.

"Liv! Did you see who won second sexiest man alive in People magazine?" Maureen exclaimed, she was excited she finally had someone to talk to about girl stuff.

"Yeah! Christopher Meloni. I love that man." Olivia said.

"Who was the first? Your mom?" Dickie quipped at Maureen, teasing her.

"Yes, Dickie. I'll be sure to tell Kathy that you think she is the sexiest _man_ alive," Maureen said while rolling her eyes at him. Olivia bit her lip thinking of how much she looked like Elliot.

A cell phone then rang loudly, and Olivia pulled it from her pocket.

"Benson." She spat into the reciever. Her eyes widened as she listened to whoever was on the other end. Every one stared at her with puzzled looks on their faces.

"We're on our way," She said, her tone turned cold, and Elliot didn't like it one bit.

"Liv, what the fuck is wrong?" He wondered aloud. She took a deep breath as she turned and saw five questioning blue eyes looking at her.

"Kathy escaped from Riker's."

()()()()()()()()()()

**OH NOES! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXXXXT?**

**BE APART OF THE REVIEW CREW (FIRST TEN REVIEWERS) AND GET A TEASER SENT TO YOUR ****PM****!**

**THANKS TO LAST CHAPPIE'S REVIEW CREW….**

**Dontstop**

**OooLALApaige**

**Cutiepie1010**

**Emerson Grace**

**Lil Kass**

**Edge15684**

**EOforevertogether**

**Underc0vergirl**

**Jen**

**Myheartbeats4thee**

**The greatest gift God ever gave me was my Father, I didn't realize that one day I'd have to return him. 3**

**R.I.P. Daddy. **

**March 9****th**** 2011**

**This chapter was dedicated to you, because you were the one who encouraged me to write and follow my dreams. I love you.**

**Love,**

**Mario Cart (Carter) **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey Guys. Sorry Again for the wait. Thanks for all people who gave condolences to me and my family. Everyday seems to get a little better… and a little worse. **

**A special thanks to Kezia, cause she's just awesome. Love ya, doll. **

**~Chapter 11; Who Says?~**

The kids were all asleep on the couch in the lounge of the 1-6. Elliot hadn't stopped pacing and Olivia hadn't let go of Lizzie since they got to the precinct. They heard footfalls on the stairs and their cop instincts kicked in. They both had their guns trained on the mystery person before anyone could blink.

"Whoa, chill guys! It's jus' me! Relax, we're in the station. With tons of cops. Kathy ain't getting' near you two. Or the kids," Fin told them, trying to calm them down.

"Sorry, Fin." Olivia said tiredly and went back to brushing her fingers through Lizzie's almost black, wavy, hair.

"It's okay baby girl. You guys will have to stay in a safe house again," He said looking at Elliot, who hadn't said a word, and was still pacing. Elliot stopped abruptly when he heard that.

"No. No way. I'm not dragging my kids into a fucking safe house again. You can give us protective detail at my house. Liv can stay with me too. We'll be fine." Elliot snapped. Olivia closed her eyes, and tried not to get turned on by his demanding, husky, voice.

"Talk to Cragen, man. Not me." Fin shook his head, and patted Elliot's shoulder. He walked back to the stairs. Elliot looked at Olivia, and he saw an emotion that he never thought he'd see in her eyes. Fear.

"I'm gonna go to talk to Cragen, baby." He walked over to her and kissed her lips softly. She stood up as he pulled away, and she yanked his tie, pulling his lips against hers again. He groaned as their tongues collided, and sparks danced where ever they touched. He gripped her hips and pulled her body against his, and she rubbed up against him.

"It's been so long…" She moaned his ear. His eyes rolled back and he continued to buck his hips into hers, the lust was unbearable.

"Hurry. Go talk to Cragen, before I die from the sexual tension," Olivia said breathlessly. She scraped her nails through his silky, black, locks and pushed him back.

"Yeah, like I can just go talk to Cragen like this…" He pointed to his…problem. Olivia smirked, and tossed him his long jacket. Elliot gave her a smoldering look and walked down the stairs.

She couldn't wait for the night ahead of them.

()()()()()()()()()

Elliot was finally able to convince Cragen that they would be okay to stay in his house. He ordered Protective Detail to follow them home and to sit on the house all night, and day. Someone was to always be watching the kids at school, and of course, Olivia and Elliot could protect themselves at work.

The kids were still half asleep as Elliot and Olivia pulled them through the doors of the Stabler Residence. They got them all tucked in, and as soon as they were in Elliot's bedroom, everything was unleashed. They clawed at each others' clothing and pulled at hair. Elliot threw Olivia on the bed and then climbed on top of her. He rocked his erection into her pelvis and she let out a groan, involuntarily.

"You gotta be quiet, baby. My kids are trying to sleep," He teased. He ripped the buttons off her shirt, and then proceeded to rip off her bra.

Olivia glared at him. "Will you quit ripping my fucking clothes, Stabler?"

He ripped her pants off, and growled when he found that she was wearing no underwear.

"You know you fucking love it, Benson" He seethed through gritted teeth. He was fighting like hell to be gentle with her. Olivia rolled her eyes at him and propped herself up on her elbows.

"I'm not a fucking doll, Elliot. You don't need to be gentle with me." She said and pulled off his shirt roughly, and then his dress slacks.

"I hurt you last time," He panted trying to find some sort of self control.

"Please, El?" She begged him seductively, knowing that's what drove him crazy. Elliot snapped and pushed her down, and slammed into her.

The pleasure was overwhelming and Olivia bit into his neck, to keep from screaming and waking the kids. He was relentless and pounded into her, both of them trying to keep quiet. Elliot decided to make it hard for her.

He leaned down and whispered dirty things in her ear, making her groan loudly.

He pressed a finger to her lips. "Quiet," Elliot said teasing her. She narrowed her eyes at him. She tried to flip them over, but he in total control.

Testing her limits more, he slowly thumbed her swollen clit, and started thrusting his cock into her faster.. She pulled his hands into her mouth and sucked on his fingers trying to be quiet. He kept teasing her, right on the edge, about to cum. She reached down to move his fingers faster, but he grabbed her wrist and pushed her knees up and started pushed into her harder. His thumb returned to her clit, moving in even slower circles.

"El…" She dragged out his name in a whisper moan, it was too much, she couldn't take this torture. She roughly grabbed his hair, pulling it, and he growled at her.

"What do you want?" Elliot asked, stopping his fingers and thrusting all together.

"Don't stop!" She groaned and bucked her hips up, and her walls clenched around him. She was so close.

"Tell. Me. What. You. Want," He said, and thrusted on each word.

"I want you to make me cum.." Olivia said frustrated. Her own hand trailed down to her waxed center, and she quickly moved her fingers across her dripping core. She bit her lip.

"Naughty…" He seethed and yanked her hand back up. He reared back and slammed into her, harder than before. She yanked his hair, pulling his mouth to hers, and screamed.

"You just can't stay quiet, can you?" He taunted, his motions slowed.

"You just can't help but making everything so fucking difficult," Olivia replied. Elliot smirked at her. He leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Trust me, baby. This is only the beginning." His words made her even wetter, and it was Elliot's turn to moan, as he felt her get even tighter.

"Jesus.." The word slipped from his lips.

"El…" She murmured quietly, getting desperate for him. She scratched her nails down his back as he started moving again, getting harder with each thrust.

Her orgasm approached quickly, and this time, when his fingers wandered down to her clit, he showed no mercy. He rubbed as hard as he could. Her walls quivered around him, and he struggled to hold on.

"Come on baby, please, I'm so close…" He panted into her ear.

"Yes, yes, yes…" She tried to stay quiet, but she couldn't help it, the pleasure was too intense.

Olivia looked into his almost black eyes, staring down at her with so much lust, and she exploded. She used her own hand to muffle her screams, and Elliot pushed his head into a pillow as he released inside her.

They both whispered words of love and fell asleep to the sound of each other's heart beat.

()()()()()()()()()

It had been a week since Kathy escaped and all the detectives were getting restless. There were no leads, no evidence, no nothing. They didn't even know how she managed to do it.

"Maybe she and one of the officers are in cahoots," Chester suggested. They were all sitting on a desk, and tossing crumpled papers at each other. It was a slow week, and they had all finished their paper work.

"Highly unlikely. What would Kathy have to offer him?" Olivia asked and chucked the paper at Elliot's chest.

"Sex," Fin said and shrugged. Elliot grimaced.

"Trust me. That isn't a good offer for him," He said and shuddered. They all laughed and Cragen ran out of his office.

"Elliot, something happened," He said. All the detectives looked at him alarmed.

"What? What happened?" Elliot badgered and he stood to face his Captain. Cragen closed his eyes and said

"Someone tried to take Kathleen from School. While she was out at recess. The Protective Detail stopped them.."

When he opened his eyes, his two best detectives were already gone. He sighed and prayed that the little girl, who was like a grand daughter to him, was okay.

()()()()()()()()

When they pulled into the parking lot of St. Clementine's, Elliot was out of the car before Olivia even stopped.

"Katie!" He shouted and pulled the blonde into his arms. She cried into his shoulder, and looked at Olivia.

"Liv?" She croaked.

"Yeah, I'm here, doll." Olivia whispered and pushed her bangs out of her face. Tears streaked her face and Olivia's heart melted for the girl who had been through more pain than any one should ever have to suffer.

"Common, let's go get your brother and sisters and go back to the Station." Elliot said soothingly.

Little did they know, that this was the last of the trouble they would face today. In fact, the worse was yet to come.

()()()()()()()()

Cragen was in his office when someone knocked on the door and walked in with a package.

"This is for you Captain Cragen," The delivery man said, and placed the brown box on his desk.

"Thank you. Do you know who it's from?" He asked looking up, but the young man was already gone. He grumbled and ripped the package open. Inside, lay a thick poster board that was rolled up with a rubber band.

He pulled the rubber band off and unraveled the roll, when the picture on the board came into view he gasped and dropped the board.

"BENSON! STABLER! MY OFFICE! NOW!" He roared.

The two detectives who had just finished calming Kathleen, and the rest of the kids down, looked at each other.

"Uh oh. That doesn't sound good," Elliot muttered. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"No shit, Sherlock…" She retorted and walked towards the Captain's office.

Once they were inside, Cragen slammed the door, and picked up the rolled up poster.

"Yes, sir?" Olivia asked meekly.

"Is there something that you two would like to tell me?" He asked coldly.

"Uh..no…?" Elliot said and folded his arms over his chest. Cragen raised an eyebrow.

"Think very fucking carefully, Detective. Because, both your jobs on the line right here," He warned. Both detectives looked at each other and shook their heads at him.

"Okay. So, we're going to do this the hard way." Cragen threatened. His unrolled the big poster board and reveled the picture on the inside.

Olivia and Elliot both turned a very sickening shade of white.

On the poster board was a side view picture of them, from a week before, having sex in Elliot's bed.

()()()()()()()()()

**A/N: I love cliff hangers. **

**Anyhoo, I'm also thinking of starting another story, but I can't decide if I want to make it in Olivia's point of view or Third Person.**

**Thoughts?**

**Sorry, no Review Crew this week. **

**I love all you guys, and I hope you decide to stick with this story. I hope to get back to my everyday or every three day updates.**

**New SVU this Wednesday! Hope you guys enjoy that!**

**Carter**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Ello Love(s). And how are you all on this fine Thursday? Okay. I won't ramble much now. You're all too excited for this chapter. I hope…**

**Aight. A very big thanks to my REVIEW CREW! You guys have been soooo patient. I love you all.**

**REVIEW CREW…**

**olivia40201**

**edge15684**

**Jen**

**oooLALApaige**

**dontstop**

**Emerson Grace**

**underc0vergirl**

**spacekitten2700**

**Daughter of the Moon Child**

**lil Kass**

**Lauren Puddingcupsandlollipops**

**Establer**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Elliot Stabler. Elliot Stabler may own ME anytime he wants. Dick Wolf owns ALL. **

**Frisson is property of me; Dayum Its Stabler © **

**READ ON!**

**Chapter 12; In Your Afterglow~**

**PREVIOUSLY…**** 'Kathy' escaped. We had some smut last chappie. Oh! And Cragen got a mysterious poster with a pic of Liv and El getting' it on. No Big Deal…**

**BTW…I'm gonna say that it has been almost 9 months since they first became partners. Okie dokie? I went back and counted my time jumps, but realized that they only added up to about 2 months which isn't enough to keep this story moving.**

"How can he think he can do this to us?" Elliot roared as he slammed the door of his house, unintentionally, on Olivia's face. She took a deep breath, and opened to door to find him pacing, once again.

"Again, you're supposed to hold _open _doors for the ladies, Stabler." Olivia mumbled as she entered his home. After Cragen yelled at them for over twenty minutes about their 'inexcusable affair.' Then he gave them two choices; one of them leave the unit, or both leave the unit. An ultimatum. Neither of the choices sounded particularly appealing.

Cragen sent them home to cool down, and they left the kids up in the cribs, doing their homework.

"He's making one of us transfer, Liv! We won't be partners! I can't work with anyone else!"

Olivia rolled her eyes at her lover. "Baby, we have only been partners for about nine months," She reminded him.

Elliot punched the wall and turned to face her, and she shrunk back seeing the fire in his sapphire eyes.

"You're MY partner," He growled. Olivia walked over to him and raked her hands down his back.

"You can't share me?" She teased him, and kissed down his neck. He gripped her ass, and pulled her warm, tight, body against his. He buried his face in her hair, and inhaled her comforting scent.

"Mine," Elliot whispered, trailing his lips down to her ear. She smirked and moaned softly and his tongue traced her ear. A sudden bang at the front door interrupted their lustful moment.

"Holy fucking God…" Olivia muttered into Elliot's shoulder. Another angry knock sounded through the room.

"Don't worry, love. I'll make them go away." He assured her. He slapped her ass softly and turned to answer the door.

"Detective Stabler! There was a car! We saw it pull around the back, it looked like they were trying to take pictures! I sent Officer Blanchord and Officer Vice to follow it. Back up is on the way!" The Protective Detail Cop yelled at them, and dashed back down the stairs into his squad car.

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other before running, locking the door, and jumping into Elliot's jeep. They saw another squad car pulling up in front of the house.

Elliot rolled down a window as they drove past it. The young cop inside rolled his down as well.

"We're here to watch the house while you guys catch the snooper. Your kids are still at the Station with Munch and Fin. Go!" He exclaimed at them.

As soon as the words left his mouth, they sped off down the road to catch their snooper.

()()()()()()()()()()()

"So, Paulie. You like to take pictures?" Elliot asked, leaning up against the two way mirror. Olivia bit her lip as she looked him over. His blue eyes were full of hatred for this man, the sleeves of his white dress shirt were rolled up to his forearms, his black pants that fitted to his body perfectly. His black hair that was now in a little bit of a disarray, from running to catch the perp. She couldn't help but sigh softly at how _sexy_ this man was, especially while interrogating.

Paulie's words pulled her out from her little fantasy. "Yeah, I like to take pictures. Is that a crime, Detective?"

"Yeah, actually it is. When you take pictures of a sexual nature, without the people knowing. That's called _stalking_." Olivia retorted.

"There's no law against that in New York! She told me so!" Paulie yelled, standing abruptly.

"Sit the fuck down," Elliot pushed him back down in his chair roughly. "Who told you?"

Paulie was silent. Olivia walked over to him and leaned over the table, Elliot groaned internally as he got a full view of her cleavage.

"Stalking is a Class B misdemeanor. That means you can be in prison for up to 90 days," She told him and walked around his chair. Then she leaned in to whisper in his ear, seductively.

"Or you could help us out, help _me_ out…" She said softly. Elliot clenched his fists as he heard a moan coming from Paulie.

"Aight. I'll tell ya. So, I'm walkin' on the street. Just like it's any normal day and then this chick comes up and gives me a camera, and a pic of you two from the paper. She gives me the address of your house, and tells me to take pictures of you two being.. ahem… passionate. She says there will be a very high payment if I do it correctly," He confessed to them.

Olivia and Elliot shared a glance, hoping that no one was behind the glass. They looked at Paulie waiting for him to continue. He looked straight at Olivia, his eyes were a dead gray. As if he had they had once been blue, but all the life had been sucked out of them. As if he had given up hope. He looked back down, stopping Olivia's scrutiny of him.

"After I took the pictures, I was to put the camera in a box and put it underneath a bench in Central Park. After I put the camera there, this random guy comes up to me and hands me a paper bag. Get this, there was a thousand bucks in there! Just for takin' some fuckin' pics." Paulie rambled on and shook his head. He sighed and looked up at the two detectives.

"I just want to help my daughter get through college. Be somethin', ya know? When she offered me this deal…I just couldn't turn it down. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt anybody," He ran a hand through his thinning hair, and when his eyes met Olivia's again, she knew. He wasn't a perp. He was just trying to get some money.

"Do you think you could describe this woman to a sketch artist?" Elliot asked Paulie.

"You bet. This woman's face is unforgettable, man. If looks could kill…" He shuddered. Olivia tried to hold in a laugh at the man's description of 'Kathy'.

They walked out of the interrogation room, and they both heaved a sigh of relief when they saw that no one was standing behind the two way mirror.

Or so they thought.

()()()()()()()()

Olivia and Elliot were sitting in Cragen's office, the poster sitting rolled up on the desk. Cragen heaved a sigh.

"This is technically evidence. I have to send this down to TARU, so we can scan for fingerprints and all that shit," Cragen said, finally filling the awkward silence.

"Has anyone else seen this?" Olivia asked timidly and brushed a stray strand of hair back.

"No," He responded and raised an eyebrow. He reached inside his desk and pulled out a permanent marker. He then proceeded to color in the faces of Elliot and Olivia. They gasped and looked at him with dumbfounded expressions.

"Captain…That's tampering with evidence… you…" Elliot fumbled over his words. Cragen waved him off.

"Elliot, I'd rather lose my job than you being forced to lose yours. After the hell you've been through… you both deserve to be happy." He said with a small smile.

Olivia's straight, white, pearly teeth pulled into a smile and she shook her head. She silently thanked her lucky stars for this wonderful man.

"What made you change your mind, Cap?" She questioned, her mocha eyes were glittering with an emotion Cragen had never seen before.

"Life's too short to be worrying over stupid things like…falling in love with your partner," He joked. Elliot threw his head back and laughed.

"So are you just gonna tell everyone that the poster came like this? With the faces scratched out?" Olivia asked. Cragen nodded.

"Right now," He said, pointing at the both of them, "It's your only chance. _Our_ only chance," He corrected himself.

The light mood suddenly wore off and all three of them shared a glance. They were now bound by a secret that could destroy all of their lives.

()()()()()()()

"Uncle Fin? What's eight times three?" Dickie asked. The kids had woken up and were now during homework at their Father's desk. Maureen rolled her eyes at her brother's question.

"Twenty-four," Fin answered without looking up from his paperwork. Kathleen sighed angrily and rolled up a piece of loose leaf paper, and chucking it at her 'uncle'.

"Hey!" He protested, as the ball hit him in the face.

"The point of homework is so that _he_ learns to do multiplication himself! Not so 'Uncle Fin' can give him all the answers!"

Fin rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you are definitely a Stabler. Got the attitude and everythin'," He teased. Olivia and Elliot then walked out of Cragen's office to join them.

"Either that or she's been spending way too much time with Liv," Elliot joked.

"Sure, El. Blame it on me. That's cool," Olivia quipped and slapped his arm. They picked up some paperwork to do at home and helped the kids with their jackets.

"Fin, this is the file on Paul Dummond. Or 'Paulie'… whatever. Anyway, he's with a sketch artist now, describing the woman who told him to take the pictures," Olivia said.

"So, is he headin' down to the tombs afterward or somethin'?" Fin asked.

"No, cut him loose." Olivia said and walked over to join Elliot and the kids.

Fin shrugged, "Whatever you say babygirl."

()()()()()()()()

Elliot checked to make sure all the blinds were closed, for the fifth time, before turning around and getting into bed. He shed all his clothes, minus his boxers, and wrapped himself inside the covers. Olivia then walked out of the connecting bathroom, in just a towel.

Elliot smirked and said, "You know, there is really no point in you getting dressed. I'm just gonna rip off all your clothes, anway."

Olivia shrugged and dropped her towel. "Okay, then." Elliot gulped and moaned, feeling his body react immediately to the view.

It was her turn to smirk as she slowly crawled up the bed and peeled the covers off him. She straddled his thighs and slowly caressed her nails down his sculpted chest.

"Baby…" He groaned and closed his eyes. Olivia reached over to the night stand and quickly pulled something out from inside the drawer. Elliot's eyes snapped open as he felt himself being restrained.

"Did you just use your handcuffs to cuff me to the bed?" Elliot questioned her in a slightly smug tone. Olivia smiled at his convoluted sentenced and she leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"No, baby. I used _your_ handcuffs to cuff you to the bed," She said seductively. Olivia looked up at him to let her eyes meet his. His eyes sparked with some emotion that turned his usually bright cobalt into a rocky azure so rich, she felt as if she could drown in it.

Elliot bucked his hips up into hers and leaned back. "Well, go on Detective. I'm waiting," He said cockily. She smirked and dragged her lips down to his neck and his chest. He let out a low oath feeling her tongue against his skin. She pulled down his boxers freeing his painfully hard erection.

Olivia leaned down and let her tongue tease the tip of him, and then continued down his shaft.

"Holy fuck…" Elliot gasped and bucked his hips up. He pulled against the cuffs wanting to tangle his hands her silky auburn hair. He growled as he felt them restraining him from doing so.

"So impatient," Olivia whispered, and her hot breath teased his stiff shaft. Then without warning, she sunk her mouth down on him.

"JESUS FUCKIN CHRIST!" Elliot nearly shouted as he felt himself suddenly surrounded in the warm and wet space of her mouth. She began moving her head slowly up and down him and he groaned loudly, not caring about waking his kids. She removed her mouth from him with a pop and shook her head.

"Shhh.. your children are trying to sleep," Olivia teased him. He clenched his eyes shut and silently begged her to return to ministrations. She smiled and took him in her mouth once again. She used her hands to tease his balls and he pulled relentlessly against the cuffs.

"Ungh…Baby…I'm close.." He warned her, expecting her to stop. She could feel him, pulsing, so _close_, and she wanted him to come in her mouth. She sucked harder.

"Liv… baby... Holy shit!" Elliot bucked his hips and tried to fight off his orgasm.

Suddenly, Olivia had an idea. Just as she felt him about to come, she stopped. His head popped up.

"What the…" He started, feeling slightly aggravated. She could feel his pulsing erection against her hip as she leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"It sucks doesn't it? Not being able to be in control?" Olivia teased him and suck on his earlobe and grinded her wet core against him. His head flew back at the sudden pleasure and he seethed.

"Un-cuff me. Now," He growled out at her. She laughed slightly, and hovered over his cock, lining her entrance up.

He felt her heat and groaned. "Please?"

She froze and bent down to kiss him. "Oh so close. You almost had me there."

Then again, without warning, she sunk down on him. She immediately pulled back up, just the tip of him was inside her, and she sunk back down.

Elliot gasped, "Baby, you got to…fuck…slow down…Ungh..or..this is gonna be over…before it even ..starts. Holy fucking shit.."

Olivia completely ignored him. "Are you going to come for me?"

Elliot shook his head, and desperately tugged on the cuffs. "No…" He managed to gasp out. She swiveled her hips and clench around him tighter.

"No?" She repeated.

"Fuck! So fucking _tight_…Uncuff me. Fuck! Liv, uncuff me!" He thrust his hips up faster, his voice desperate.

"Not until..you..come," She ordered. Olivia felt her orgasm approaching and tried to hang on, for him. He tilted his hips in a different angle, so he was hitting her swollen clit with each thrust.

"Elliot! Fucking hell!" Her climax overcame her by surprise. Suddenly, she was thrown head first into the waves of passion. The clenching, and quivering of her walls pushed Elliot over the edge. He shot into her, groaning her name.

Olivia reached over and grabbed the keys to the cuffs and unlocked them. Angry red marks covered his wrists and Olivia gasped.

"I'm so sorry, baby! I didn't…" Elliot shushed her and laughed.

"I like them. You're marking me. It doesn't hurt, baby."

"I love you." She whispered. Elliot, being able to move his arms again, moved his hands to wrap them around her.

"I love you, too. And that's all that matters," He cooed softly in her ear.

Then he quietly hummed their song, and the both drifted off to an easy slumber, because nothing mattered to them anymore. They had each other, and was the way it was always going to be.

()()()()()()()()

**A/N: Worth the wait? I'm sorry guys. There is really NO excuse for my lateness on this one. I will be updating again on Sunday, and my new story will be up. The details on that are below.**

**THANKS AGAIN TO THE REVIEW CREW…. (yay!)**

**olivia40201**

**edge15684**

**Jen**

**oooLALApaige**

**dontstop**

**Emerson Grace**

**underc0vergirl**

**spacekitten2700**

**Daughter of the Moon Child**

**lil Kass**

**Lauren Puddingcupsandlollipops**

**Establer**

**NEW STORY! **

**TITLE: Where is Your Heart?**

**RATING: M (duhhh)**

**PAIRINGS: Elliot/Olivia (eventually), Alex/Lake, Melinda/Fin, Casey/Original Character**

**VERY AU! **

**SUMMARY: 17 year old Olivia Benson has been a slave all her life, but she seems to hit a stroke of luck when her Master sells her to the wealthy Stabler family. For the first time in her life, she feels some sort of freedom. Though, her luck seems to run out when she meets the eldest Stabler son; Elliot. The forbidden love story of Master and Slave…Can love even exist for them?**

**Interested? Or no? Lemme know. I'll be posting the first TWO chapters of it on Sunday.**

**Later guys, thanks for sticking with me. I love you all, and you all deserve and Elliot Stabler. **

**Love,**

**Carter**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm glad you guys liked Thursday's update, and I'm so sorry that its taking me so long to get back into the swing of things. *INSERT SMILEY***

**So, I'm sorry to say that 'Frisson' only has about six chapters left. Sniffle. Sniffle. I know that seems like an Eternity to you guys, but for me…not so much. There will be an epilogue, so no need to worry about that.**

**I am posting the first two chapters of 'Where is Your Heart' today…YAY!**

**Take a look at it, if y'all get the chance. Kay, ramble time over.**

**~ Chapter Thirteen; Super Massive Black Hole ~**

"Do you think something's going on with Dad and Liv?" Kathleen asked her older sister. They were in Maureen's room painting their nails, talking about everything and anything.

Maureen smiled and then laughed. "I'd be _very_ surprised if there wasn't," She replied.

Kathleen nodded, and dipped her brush back into the bright pink polish. Maureen looked at her curiously.

"Would it bother you if something was going on?" She asked. The blonder tilted her head and sighed.

"No. It bothers me that Liv is more of a mother than our real mother. I think I love her more than Kathy. Is that bad?" Kathleen questioned.

"I don't know. Kathy is a bad, Katie. She hurt me and Lizzie really bad. I can't answer that, because honestly, I never loved Kathy in the first place." She answered.

Kathleen nodded and silence over took the room. She wondered if she ever did love Kathy either.

()()()()()()()

Cragen sat in his chair, the poster he was supposed to send down to TARU was in front of him. He had tampered with evidence by coloring in the faces of his favorite detectives, and now he wasn't sure if that was enough to cover their asses. You could still clearly see the tattoos on Elliot's arm, and the unmistakable color of Olivia's hair.

He sighed and took the poster, ripping it in half and turned to his shredder. Without even hesitating he pushed the photo through and watched as it was torn to bits.

He couldn't even feel remorse for what he'd done.

()()()()()()()()

The detectives were having a rough week. It had been a month since 'Kathy' had escaped and everyone was edgy. Elliot had decided to move to a new place, and of course, he was going to ask Olivia to move in with them. They were working on rape case that had already kept them working for two days straight.

"RDK was a killer in the late 90's and he raped, dismembered, and killed all his victims. That earned him the nickname RDK," Munch said to his co workers. Olivia shook her head at the heinous felon.

"So…we're thinking a copycat? Or do we really think RDK has resurfaced?" Elliot asked getting frustrated.

"Copycat. The real guy was caught in 1997 and was sentenced to death. They killed him in 2004. His name was Bryce Shulzi," Olivia stated. Everyone stared at her.

"What?" She said. Elliot shook his head and smiled.

"I'm not even gonna ask how you knew that," Elliot said. Olivia stuck her tongue out at him.

"I remember hearing about him in the Academy," She replied. Cragen then burst through the doors of the bullpen and shouted for Olivia and Elliot.

"Girls in California are going missing," He said to them.

"Yeah and the sky is blue. What the fuck do you want us to do about it?" Elliot questioned.

"El is right, Cap. This RDK case has got us by the balls and we really should be working on the next clue…" Olivia added.

"Blonde haired, blue-eyed, preteen girls." He said. Olivia and Elliot's eyes widened.

"Kathy," They both whispered hoarsely.

"Yeah. I'm sending you both to California. You're going to be buyers," He told them handing a case file for their Undercover Op.

"We can't do that! She'll recognize us!" Elliot exclaimed.

"You're not gonna be dealing with Kathy. You're gonna deal with her new partner. His name is Reed Carmichael. Just got out for Child Trafficking in Cali," He told them and looked at him for a second.

"I know it's risky, but the Feds down there called and asked for _you_, Stabler. Do you two know what your case closure rate is?" Cragen inquired.

They shook their heads.

"98 fucking percent. I need you two to put her away for good. You're leaving tomorrow morning at noon." He told them and walked into his office.

"What about the RDK case?" Elliot called after him, but received no answer.

"I'm gonna call my Mom and see if she can watch the kids for us," Elliot whispered to her and walked away.

Olivia felt a huge grin come upon her face when she realized he said 'for us'.

()()()()()()()()

"Where are you and Liv going, Daddy?" Lizzie asked that night as she watched her father pack his bags.

"We are going to California to catch a very bad man, Lizzie." Elliot replied.

"Yeah, okay Dad. Now tell us the real story," Maureen said as she stood in the doorway.

Dickie was sitting on the floor next to his twin listening to the conversation. Kathleen was lying on the bed, her head dangling off the side.

Elliot sighed, knowing that he was going to have to tell his kids some day.

"Guys…Kathy escaped from Prison," He whispered gruffly. He heard Maureen and Kathleen gasp. Lizzie and Dickie looked at each other and shrugged, not knowing what this meant.

"She is in California selling girls again, isn't she?" Maureen questioned with tears in her eyes.

Elliot nodded. "There's something else. Kathy…she was going to be put on Death Row," He stated bluntly.

Kathleen choked and ran off to her room. Maureen's blue eyes widened and filled with rage.

"Good. I wish she were dead," She finally yelled. Elliot turned to her sharply.

"I don't EVER want to hear you say that, Maureen!" He shouted at her.

"Oh that's great, Dad! She hits me and Lizzie and that's cool with you, but when I say that I wish she were dead for all the crimes she committed…all the hurt she caused me and Liz… Whatever, Dad." She stormed off to her room.

"I don't understand, Daddy." Lizzie said after watching the scene unfold.

Elliot sighed.

"I don't either, baby girl."

()()()()()()()()()

**It's really short, I know. It's just a filler. Next chap is about 12 pages long…so that makes up for it. Right?**

**Later guys,**

**Carter**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Guys, I am PISSED OFF BEYOND BELIEF!**

**I know, I haven't updated my story in a month, but that is because SOMEONE REPORTED ME FOR PLAGARISM.**

**My account was suspended for 3 weeks.**

**You cannot even IMAGINE how sorry I am.**

…**.**

**I have NOT plagiarized ANY part of 'Frisson'**

**At all!**

**I could not access any part of my account until today. I hope you will forgive me. **

**I love you all soooo much. If you have any thought at all that I have plagiarized or stole someone's work…Please. Lemme know. ASAP.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MRS. ALYSSA STABLER. **

_**Frisson**___**is mine. Whether you believe it or not. **

**Chapter Fourteen; Lucky~**

_**PREVIOUSLY: Cragen decides to send Stabler and Benson to Cali to deal with Kathy's new partner in crime. Kathy has escaped from Prison and is selling girls in California. Stabler reveals the news to his children about Kathy escaping and her being on Death Row. He has a fight with Maureen. Olivia and Elliot are set off to California. That leads us to this Chappie.**_

_***NO ONE KNOWS ANYTHING ABOUT OLIVIA AND ELLIOT BEING TOGETHER EXCEPT CRAGEN.**_

_****I DID NOT PLAGIARIZE. **_

The plane was smoothly gliding in the air and all the other passengers were completely oblivious to Olivia and Elliot's distress.

Olivia, sitting in the window seat, was discreetly viewing their case file while covering it up like a magazine. Elliot looked at her with pure love in his eyes.

"Always thinking like a detective," He murmured to himself and took in her new look. Her hair was now passed her shoulders, you couldn't even tell wear the extensions started, it blended so well. Her hair was now a luscious mahogany color with startling red highlights mixed in. She looked so _sexy_, so _young. _He groaned.

Olivia was posing as a Russian business women that sold girls around the world. Her name was Tanya Petrov. Her husband was an Irish man, which fit Elliot to a T, who also assisted his wife in trafficking girls. His name was Decklyn Riley.

"What's wrong darling?" Olivia asked him in her fake, thick, Russian accent. She felt ridiculous speaking with it, thinking it sounded utterly idiotic. On the other hand, Elliot thought it was utterly sexy.

"Nothing, love. I am just admiring your beauty," He said in his flawless Irish accent, making her shudder. She bit her lip wishing more than anything she could take him right here.

"God, your accent is so fucking sexy…" She leaned over and whispered to him in his ear and licked it up and down.

"Yeah? You like it, mé ghrá **(my love)?**" He tortured her. His disguise was very low key. He was just wearing a professional auburn wig that was in a casual disarray. He looked too good for words. She grabbed him by his blue collar and pulled his lips to hers. She was ravenous for him, not to mention it had been a few days since they were intimate.

A flight attendant cleared her throat, interrupting their moment.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" She asked Elliot, a little to sweetly and inconspicuously eye-fucking him.

Olivia let out a low growl as she grabbed Elliot's thigh. She wanted to claw the attendant's eyes out. He was _hers._

"No, but could you get a blanket for me and my _wife?_" He asked and she swooned at his accent. As did Olivia. She dug her nails deeper into his thigh, but this time it was because of arousal.

"O-o-of course, sir." The woman stuttered and scurried away.

Olivia looked at him, a peculiar look on her face.

"What's the blanket for?" She questioned.

"You shall see, my Russian pet." He answered. She smirked at him and rubbed up and down his thigh. She closed the case file and covered it with her _People_ magazine.

The flight attendant scurried over and placed the blanket on Elliot's lap. She rushed away without another word. Elliot spread the blanket over Olivia, and he quickly pushed his hand underneath it.

"Don't say a fuckin' word. Don't even _moan_. You do, and I stop." He whispered, huskily in her ear.

She smirked at him and then said "Give me your fingers."

He raised an eyebrow at her and handed her the hand that _wasn't_ about to fuck her. She quickly slipped his fingers into her mouth and he groaned.

"I'm going to need something to bite since I can't scream your name." Olivia told him slyly and pushed her now long hair back behind her shoulders.

He didn't reply as he pushed his fingers up her ridiculously short leather dress. He moved up to wear he could feel her lace thong completely soaked through.

"Eager, aren't we?" He asked, and pushed her finger up and teased her bare, dripping folds. He quickly thrust one finger in and set a quick pace. He bit his lip and thought about how it would feel if it was his dick inside her tight, wet, core.

Olivia tried not to make any noise at all. She was sucking on his fingers as if her life depended on it. Pleasure was shooting up her spine and she could already feel her climax building.

Elliot moved his fingers at a different angle and smirked when he felt Olivia suddenly bite down on his fingers.

"Here, Liv? Right here? Imagine my cock hitting you right in this spot baby, over and over.." Elliot whispered right in her ear. He felt her walls tightening around his fingers and he shook his head.

"Uh huh. You don't get to come yet. I wanna make sure you _want_ it, baby." He told her and moved his fingers a little bit to the left, keeping her right on the edge of release.

Olivia was panting now, and desperately shoved a third finger in her mouth to keep from making a single sound. He growled.

In response, he thrust a third finger inside her.

"I can't wait to _taste_ you again, baby," He panted. He moved his thumb to her aching clit.

"Imagine, baby, my tongue right _here," _He added. Elliot rubbed his thumb harder.

She ripped his fingers out of mouth and yanked his lips against hers. Elliot briefly wondered about the other passengers, but it was an early flight, so most of them were asleep.

He could feel her walls began to pulse, and they started to tighten. This time he didn't stop her. He encouraged her.

"Common, Liv. Come for me. Right now. Show me that you're mine. Come on my fingers." He growled deeply, making his accent thicker, knowing it would drive her insane.

She immediately came around his fingers and let out a long, low moan and mumbled a string of profanities. Elliot didn't stop though, he kept rubbing her clit, roughly and he triggered another orgasm out of her.

"You are going to be in so much trouble when we finish this case," Olivia quipped at him as she came down from her high.

Elliot scoffed.

"Promises, promises, _Tanya."_

She grinned at him and pulled him in for another languid kiss.

()()()()()()()()()()()

"Mrs. Petrov and Mr. Riley, you look well." Reed Carmichael greeted them at his mansion in San Diego, California.

"Thank you, Mr. Carmichael. It was a long trip." Olivia said back, calmly. Although, she wanted to jack the guy in the face and then burn his body.

"Yes, it is a very long flight from Russia," Carmichael agreed.

"Actually, we were in Ireland, visting my husband's girls." She corrected him, going along with their story.

"Speaking of the girls, shall we get down to business?" Elliot asked.

"Of course. Anya!" He called. A woman scurried in and looked at the man in front of her with wide eyes.

"Yes sir?" She asked, her voice betrayed her, and cracked.

"Take out guests downstairs, to the conference room. I'll be there shortly." The man ordered.

"Of course, sir."

Olivia and Elliot shared a look, and then followed Anya down the hallway.

Reed Carmichael smirked before he walked over to his laptop and sent a quick e-mail

**TO; Donald Cragen, **

**FROM; The Man, **

**Don,**

**They're here. I'm going to proceed with our plan to rid of them tomorrow.**

**Good luck with the kids. **

**After we're done, the Stabler family will seem to have disappeared off the face of the Earth.**

**DELETE THIS MESSAGE AFTER READING.**

**The Man**

()()()()()()()()()

**A/N: Woahhh… didn't see THAT one comin' did ya? **

**Love you all. No Review Crew this week, but I would like to thank Mrs. Alyssa Stabler.**

**Thanks chica! This chapter was for you. You made my day with your review.**

**See you next week, (please. Don't report me again)**

**Carter**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY TO ALL THE MOTHERS OUT THERE!**

**Hey guys. **

**I'm not pissed anymore. Because of all my lovely readers. THAT'S YOU!**

**So, I know I left you guys hanging last week. Sorry.**

**This chapter is long and emotional one. Just…trust me on this one. Okay?**

**Cool beans.**

**This is for Mrs. Alyssa Stabler - I LOVEEEEE you girlie. *INSERT HEART HERE***

**This is for Don'tStop - Keiza…Lord. How could I have come this far without chica? THAT'S RIGHT. I COULDN'T HAVE! *INSERT HEART HERE***

**This is for LaurenPuddingCupsandLollipops - There are NO words. You make my life.**

**And to Tstabler who is just an awesome writer in everyway and just totally inspired me. I don't know how she keeps up with all her stories, but she does. And she does an AMAZING job. I legit could NOT live without reading her stories every single day.**

'**Frisson' is MINE. Property of me Dayum Its Stabler © ….I DID NOT FUCKING PLAGAIRIZE SHIT.**

**Chapter Fifteen; Frozen~**

Don Cragen was sitting at his desk waiting. Waiting to make all his problems go away. The computer signaled he had a new e-mail. He anxiously opened it up and he couldn't read the words. He sighed and knew that it was his turn to play his part.

"Munch!" He called through the open, wooden door of his office. The older detective peeked his head in.

"Yeah, Cap?" He asked. Cragen stood and took his coat from the back of his chair.

"I need you to look over things. I'm taking the rest of the day off. Family emergency." He told Munch in rushed, choppy sentences. Munch raised one graying eyebrow above his sunglasses.

"I'm supposed to be helping Fin and Lake with the RDK case. We just got the next clue…" He stopped short when he saw the look he was getting from his Captain.

"Okay, but if this is some test to see if…" Cragen cut him off.

"Stop with the Conspiracy theories, John."

And with that, he was gone.

()()()()()()()()()

Olivia shivered, even though her long fur coat should have been keeping her very warm. She looked down to make sure it was buttoned and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that none of the buttons had come undone. She pulled against her restraints, and looked across from her where Elliot was tied up as well.

Elliot looked at her with worried eyes and mouthed 'I'm sorry.'

Olivia nodded and then they heard footsteps. A woman with jet black hair and bob cut appeared first. She had dead, piercing green eyes and when Olivia looked at her more closely she recognized immediately who it was.

"Kathy," She breathed. Kathy smirked at her.

"The name's Dani. Though, I guess it doesn't matter much anyway," She said and held up a gun toward Olivia.

"NO!" Elliot shouted. Kathy turned and fired a shot at him, and just nearly missed his ear. The bullet ricocheted off the concrete walls of the basement.

"Shuttup!" She growled at him. Reed Carmichael appeared behind her.

"Where are the girls?" Olivia asked Kathy.

"Shipped off to Russia where they came from, Detective Benson," Reed answered with an evil smile.

"You never stood a chance here, Detectives. You think I wouldn't know that you were here dealing with MY business partner? You two are surely gullible," Kathy mused and shook her head.

"Our captain sent us here! And the LA SVU specifically asked for me and Liv," Elliot shouted at the woman who he once knew as his wife.

Reed and Kathy looked at each other before laughing.

"No, there is no record of your undercover OP. The LA SVU doesn't even _know_ about this case. You believe anything your Captain tells you, won't you?" Reed said, still laughing.

Olivia and Elliot's eyes met, confusion was pooled in both their eyes. The something clicked in Olivia's mind.

"No…He can't be… he _loves_ us…" Olivia murmured, not wanting to think that the man whom she thought of as a_ father_ had betrayed them.

"Not as much as he loves his case closure rate. Not as much as loved being the _best_ detective there was in New York. Well, that is, until you came along…" Kathy corrected.

Elliot's blue eyes widened. "The kids," He choked out.

"Are being taken care of as we speak," Kathy finished his sentence.

Tears streamed down Olivia's face and she pulled against the ropes that bound her arms. She got one arm free and started screaming.

"You don't fucking dare hurt my kids, you bitch! I'm gonna kill you! I'm gonna…" She choked on her words as a bullet hit her straight in the chest, right above her heart. Blood started seeping through her thick fur jacket, and she slumped back, making the chair she was bound to fall over as well.

She made a strange gurgling sound as blood came up through her mouth. She gasped for air, and then there was silence.

Elliot watched in horror as the woman he loved was slowly dying. Then he started screaming and fought against his restraints.

"OLIVIA! FIGHT IT BABY! DON'T LEAVE ME! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU. Oh God, Liv. Please, please, please. What the hell did you do to her? Why didn't you kill me instead?" Tears were streaming down his face as he kicked and fought the ropes that held him from helping the woman he loved desperately.

"She stole you from me. Now, I steal you from her. We can be happy Elliot, can't you see?" She told him and touched his face gently. Then she took her gun and hit him over the head with it, throwing him head first into a deep, numb unconsciousness.

He wished he were dead instead, what did he have to live for anymore? Without her, he was nothing. He was frozen.

()()()()()()()()()

"Where are we going Grandpa Don?" Lizzie asked. Cragen had pulled them out of school early, and they were now driving down a long winding road that neither of the Stabler children were familiar with.

"It's a surprise," He said. Maureen watched as an evil grin spread across his face. She looked at him suspiciously before she asked, "Can we call Dad and Liv, see how they're doing?"

Cragen turned toward her sharply. "No. Forget about them. They are in California, miles away from here. Doing something very very important."

Maureen looked back at Kathleen, whose eyes were wide. Lizzie and Dickie were oblivious to their pseudo grandfather's strange and suspicious behavior. Maureen pulled out her cell intending to text Kathleen.

"I said don't call them!" He shouted. Maureen looked at him and blinked.

"I was going to text my friend and let her know that I couldn't come over today…" She said, lying to cover up her ulterior motive.

Cragen shook his head but didn't apologize to the teen. "Do it quickly, then turn it off and put it away. It's distracting me," He said gruffly.

Maureen typed out her message and prayed that Kathleen's phone was on silent or vibrate. She made eye contact with Kathleen before she hit send, and Kathleen nodded quickly and pulled out her cell. Maureen hit send, and then turned off the phone and shoved it in her book bag.

Kathleen's phone lit up, indicating a new message from Maureen. She flipped it open and quickly read.

_Somethng is wrong. Get out ur math book & hit him ovr the head w/ it. We need 2 get out of here. Liv & Dad r in trouble. Plz Katie. Trust me on this 1. _

Kathleen looked up incredulously at Maureen but she wasn't looking at her. She was looking out the window and prayed that Kathleen would follow her directions.

Kathleen took a deep breath and then blew it out through mouth, pushing her silky blonde bangs out of her face. She unbuckled her seat belt as quietly as she could and unzipped her back pack. Lizzie and Dickie looked at her questionably, Lizzie opened her mouth to say something. Kathleen bolted up and slapped her hand over her sister's mouth and whispered in her ear. Lizzie trusted her older sister and nodded. She looked over at her brother, and because they were twins, an undeniable bond between them, he knew. He knew exactly what was going on, and he grasped his sister's hand. He silently told her that everything was going to be okay.

Kathleen leaned back down and pulled out the thick, heavy, math book. She took a deep breath. She looked at Maureen, and she nodded.

"Now," Maureen mouthed at her. Kathleen shot up and slammed the math book down on Cragen's head, he cursed and then the car was spinning.

All the children screamed, and Maureen jerked over to step on the brakes. The car let out a screech before sliding off the road and tipped over on it's left side. Window's broke and the air bags inflated.

Then everything was silent. Maureen groaned and looked up.

"Guys?" She whispered.

"Yeah?" Everyone whispered back, Maureen let out a sigh of relief.

She looked over at Cragen who was bleeding everywhere. She picked up his wrist and felt for his pulse. There wasn't one. She let out another sigh of relief. She unbuckled her seatbelt, and the car shifted. Then it suddenly fell again, and they all screamed as the car roughly hit the ground again. More glass broke.

"Well, at least we aren't tipped over anymore," Kathleen said. She opened her door and it feel off the hinges. She turned around and unbuckled her brother and sister. They jumped out of the totaled car. Maureen pulled her cell phone out from her back pack and got out of the car to join them.

"Now what?" Kathleen exclaimed.

"Now we call for help and save Liv and Dad. And find out exactly why Cragen tried to kidnap us."

The kids nodded as Maureen dialed the number she memorized years ago.

"Uncle Munch…we need help."

()()()()()()()()()

"Don't touch her body! They can't prove that we killed her if we don't touch her!" Kathy exclaimed to Reed.

Reed backed away, and looked over at Elliot who was still unconscious.

"What are we gonna do with him?" He asked in his thick accent.

"We're taking him with us to Russia, he'll fall back in love with me. I can assure you that." Kathy gushed. Reed raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"We should call Don and see how the operation with the kids went," Reed said. Kathy nodded.

"It better have gone well, we're paying him a shit load of money to do this," She growled.

Just then, they heard a loud crash.

"LAPD! PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" Several men dressed in uniform came running down the stairs.

Reed and Kathy were frozen. They tried to run, but were tackled to the ground. The were both cuffed.

Officers ran over to Elliot, "Detective Stabler?" They shook him. His eyes fluttered and he groaned as he opened his foggy eyes.

Then his eyes landed on Olivia's bloody body still slumped in the chair. "She killed her! They killed her! I can't..she can't… I have to see her. I have to say goodbye…" He trailed off and the officers looked around until they saw.

"Shit." One of the officers spat. He untied a struggling Elliot and handed him off to one of the paramedics.

"NO! NO! You can't take me away from her! Liv! OLIVIA! Please! NO! NO!" He sobbed and fought against the paramedic roughly.

"Sir please, or else we are going to have to sedate you," The man told him gently.

"Sedate me! Kill me! Like they killed her! KILL ME!" The other paramedics made eye contact before inserting a needle into Elliot's arm sending him into another deep sleep. His pained cries softened.

Two paramedics took him upstairs to load him into the ambulance. The other two rushed over to Olivia's body.

They kneeled down next to her. Then the most unexpected thing happened. She blinked.

"Finally. I thought you guys were never gonna get here!" She whispered and more of the 'blood' spewed out of her mouth.

The paramedics choked. "You're…you're alive!"

"Shhh! I need for you to pretend I am dead. Kathy will never stop trying to hurt out family if she thinks I'm alive. Put me in a body bag until we get to the ambulance," She whispered as softly as she could.

The paramedics nodded dumbly before pulling one over her head and then zipping it up. They left a part unzipped so she could breath.

They put her on a stretcher and carried her outside.

"Well at least she's dead," Kathy snapped as she was being pushed into a squad car. The paramedics made eye contact before pushing Olivia into the same ambulance as Elliot.

()()()()()()()()()

The first thing Elliot realized was that he was very uncomfortable and his head hurt like a motherfucker.

He groaned. Then an all to familiar voice soothed him.

"Shh. Don't move to much." The angel said. His eyes immediately flew open.

"Liv…I'm dreaming. You're dead. Oh my god. You're dead," He choked on his own words before fat tears streamed down his face. He had never cried as much in his whole life as he had in the past 24 hours.

"I'm not dead, El. I'm here. I'm okay," She said and ran her hand through his hair.

"Why is my mind doing this to me? Why are you torturing me! I saw Kathy! I saw her kill you! How you dare you fucking die on me! I NEED you, Liv. I can't live without you! Fuck! My kids! They're gonna be a wreck! Why didn't they kill me instead…" He trailed off shaking his head, his eyes were closed. He couldn't look at her, at his own delusion his mind created to fuck with him.

"Elliot, listen to me! I had a bullet proof vest on underneath the fur coat. I put fake blood packets inside it, and then I put some in my mouth. I knew that they were going to try and pull something, I had a feeling…" She shook her head. She looked down to see his magnificent eyes dancing with hope.

"You're lying to me…You're dead…" He shook his head. She growled and leaned over and captured his mouth in a deep kiss. He groaned and pulled her closer, he knew he was just killing himself a little bit more. But he couldn't stop himself.

Sparks danced as soon as their tongues met, and then he knew. He knew she was real, she was here in his arms. He wasn't dreaming. He let out a moan and pulled her closer, pulled her tighter against him. He wanted to melt against her.

"Liv, Jesus," He moaned and pulled back from their intense kiss. He looked her straight in her deep brown eyes.

"Don't you fucking dare scare me like that. Are you out of your fucking mind? Do you have any fucking idea what you fucking mean to me? And fucking idea at all? Jesus fucking Christ!" He growled and pulled her tight against his body.

"El, all I caught from that was the word 'fuck'. Why don't you censor yourself and try telling me that again like a normal person," She quipped.

Elliot grinned and then pulled her close. His Liv was here. In his arms. Safe. He started humming a new song, and Olivia grinned as soon as she heard it.

_Guess I'm just a little bit scared, guess I'm not as strong as I thought, when I see you lying there, I worry about losing you…_

_I don't wanna be the one to face this life, all alone at the end of the day, when the sun goes down I want you right here in my arms, forever._

_Every little smile, every move you make, it's like a dagger to my heart, took my breath away, all I ask is that you be mine forever…_

_Forever…_

()()()()()()()()()

**A/N: Woah.**

**Reviews?**

**That song was 'Forever' by John Michael Montgomery. I highly recommend you listen to it. It's Benson and Stabler to a T.**

**So, I lied before. This story is going to have about 27 chapters. Kay? Cool.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Carter**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sooo sorry for such a long wait guys! It's Finals time for my students. I was going to update on Wednesday, but then I heard that Chris was leaving SVU forever…My heart just wasn't in it.**

**I hope we all continue to write E/O stories even though that ship has clearly sailed (in the show. Not in our minds…) **

**Benson and Stabler will never die, if we keep them alive, guys. I love all my readers and thanks for sticking with me on this story. It has been such a journey.**

**On with it now…**

**~Chapter 16; Walk On~**

**PREVIOUSLY: Olivia and Elliot were in LA investigating. Kathy was there and shot Olivia. It was believed that she died. Olivia actually had a bullet proof vest under her coat. Cragen tried to kidnap the kids to get rid of them, but Kathleen smacked him with her book, causing a car accident. Cragen died. ON WITH IT..**

Kathy sat in the familiar interrogation room of the 16th precinct. After a month of negotiations, the LAPD finally agreed to send her and Reed back to New York. The LAPD wanted the Death Penalty for both of them, but Olivia made a pretty strong argument against that. As did Elliot. They wanted her back in Riker's, in the Isolation cell. After this, she would have no human contact for the rest of her life. Of course, there still had to be a trial. Though, no one was worried about that. A jury would surely convict. Especially after the testimonies from the kids.

Elliot was back in action as was Olivia. Though, Kathy still didn't know that Olivia was, in fact, still alive.

Elliot pushed open the door of the Interview room. Olivia waited behind the mirror for her cue.

Kathy smirked at her ex husband. "Thought you couldn't interview me," She snapped at him and started examining her fingernails.

Elliot returned the smile and replied, "Tucker's making an exception for this one. With all that happened, he really wants to nail you. And who better to nail you other than the best Detectives in New York?"

Kathy's eyes narrowed and the she laughed, "Too bad you're one detective short."

Olivia then walked into the room. "She's right, El. I guess I'll just have to take Fin's place for now. Wouldn't want you to be short one, right?" She said and winked at him. Kathy's mouth fell open and she started gasping like a fish out of water.

"Bu…Bu…I..sho..You're dead!" She shrieked.

"Bu..Bu..I wore a bullet proof vest…and may or may not have slipped some blood packets inside it. I'm not dead." Olivia mocked her and walked behind Elliot, she discreetly ran her fingers down his back. His eyes narrowed at her, and his eyes darkened with lust at her antics.

Kathy shot daggers at Olivia and slammed her head down on the metal table. The sound echoed through the room.

"How did Donald Cragen get involved in your Op?" Elliot asked.

Kathy sighed and ran her hands through her extremely short, dark hair. "Reed contacted him. I looked up his Detective records after Reed told me he was in on the plan. Detective Cragen had the highest case closure rate of any Detective in New York. He was the highest decorated officer, and you two were going to ruin that. You were one percent away, and he wanted to make sure that it stayed that way."

Olivia and Elliot shared a look. A silence blanketed the room before Kathy spoke again.

"Where is he now?" She asked.

"Dead." Elliot answered gruffly offering no details. Kathy gulped and nodded.

She then said the words that she knew would make the detective duo leave.

"I want my lawyer."

()()()()()()()()()

Tucker looked at the both of them. They're faces were stoic, and offered no emotion what so ever.

"I'm not going to charge your kids with anything. It was obviously self defense," Tucker finally said.

Relief colored both of their faces and Olivia actually smiled a bit. "So, what happens now?"

"Well, Kathy and Reed will have their trial. Your kids will testify, right?" He asked. They both nodded, they already talked to the kids about that one.

"They'll be put away for the rest of their lives. And, Stabler…I was hoping you could be the new Captain of the Squad…" Tucker actually looked a bit nervous.

Olivia bit her lip and wanted to scream. Elliot nodded and replied, "I'll have to think about that one."

Tucker looked between the two detectives. Undoubtedly, the best detectives the city has ever had. He smiled, just a small one, and excused them from the office.

()()()()()()()()()

"Kids! Come on here! I have to talk with you!" Elliot shouted as he walked into his home. The four Stablers rushed in, and slammed into their father.

"Hi, Daddy!" Lizzie greeted and put her arms up. He easily lifted her and kissed her face.

"Hi, pumpkin. Let's go into the Living room," Elliot told them, and carried Lizzie as the rest trailed behind.

He sat down on the couch and all the children piled on top of him.

"Where's Liv?" Dickie asked his father.

"At the station, she's still working. You'll see her tomorrow," Elliot answered him. He took a deep breath.

"Guys, Liv and I have been dating. For a long time," He finally rushed out. Maureen and Kathleen smiled and started jumping up and down.

"I knew it! I _knew_ it. I KNEW IT!" The girls both screamed. Lizzie and Dickie both laughed at their sister's antics.

"Wow. If you guys get this excited about this news…wait til you hear the REAL news I was going to tell you guys…" Elliot mumbled, but all the children heard him.

Maureen's mouth dropped open. "Oh my god, Dad! Are you gonna…"

Elliot nodded as he divulged his plan to his kids. He had never seen his kids happier when he showed them a certain purchase that he made that day.

Tomorrow he knew was going to be one of the best days of his life. If everything went well, that is.

()()()()()()()()()()

It was late, as they opened the door to Elliot's house. Elliot carried the Chinese in his hands, and Olivia turned on the lights. The kids were off at a sleepover to ensure his plan went accordingly.

"I hate that RDK case…" Olivia complained and plopped down on his couch. Elliot shook and handed her the box of noodles. "Uh huh," He replied.

Olivia looked at him suspiciously. "You okay, El? You've fidgety all day, and it's driving me crazy," She told him.

Elliot smiled. "I'm fine, Liv. Common, let's eat."

They talked as they ate their Chinese, and all throughout the meal Elliot remained tense.

"Here. Here's your fortune cookie," Elliot told her, and his hand shook uncontrollably.

"What? Did you poison it or something? Why are you shaking?" She asked him.

He shrugged, not trusting his voice. She rolled her eyes and cracked open her cookie. All of a sudden, a very shiny metal object fell on her lap. Her eyes widened, and she gasped. She looked at Elliot who was suddenly down on his knee in front of her. He picked up the beautiful ring from her lap.

His voice cracked a bit as he began to speak, "Olivia, you came into my life and just messed it all up. But yet, I loved you. The second I met you, I knew I loved you. I wanted you. You made me laugh, more than any other person I've ever met. You're almost exactly alike me, and yet we're complete opposites. You told me once that just because we have to work twice as hard to make our love work…That our love will be twice as strong. I fell in love all over again, when you said that. I can't imagine my life without out you…" He took a deep breath.

He looked into her golden eyes that were about to shed tears. He continued.

"So, Olivia Benson…will you marry me?"

She launched herself at him. She pushed her lips against his. Elliot groaned and pulled her closer.

"Yes, Elliot. Oh, god yes. I can't wait," She said against his lips. He pulled away slightly and tears of his own were streaming down his face. He pushed the ring onto her finger and she admired it.

"Holy shit! Elliot this must have cost you a fortune! Why…" But Elliot cut her off with another searing kiss.

He pushed her down on the couch, and slowly peeled her clothes off. He kissed her body everywhere. Then, he shed his clothes too.

Elliot pushed his tip at her wet entrance, and once again pressed his lips to hers. He slowly thrust in her, savoring the feeling.

"Elliot…" She drew out his name in a long moan as he set a steady pace. He groaned, knowing this feeling would never get old.

"I love it when you say my name like that. It makes me think that I'm the only one you'll ever want, the only one you'll ever need." He whispered to her. Her eyes met his.

"Oh god, it'll only ever _be_ you. You're the only thing I'll ever need. I can't wait to become your wife. I can't wait to be Olivia Stabler. Don't make me wait…" She trailed off. Her word sent him into a frenzy.

"Jesus, Liv. Mine," He growled suddenly their love making session took on a whole new tone, as he thrust harder, and deeper inside of her.

"Always," She moaned. "I've always been yours. Always."

()()()()()()()()()()()

**A/N: You guys still there?**

**Again I'm so sorry for the wait. Liv's engagement ring will be on my profile!**

**Later.**

**Carter **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey guys…remember me? I know… It's been 2 weeks since I last updated. Sorry. **

**Two new chappies today? I think so.**

**See y'all on the other side!**

**I do NOT own these beautiful characters. Dick Wolf owns all. **

_**Frisson**_** is property of Dayum Its Stabler ©**

**~Chapter Seventeen; The Edge of Glory~**

_**PREVIOUSLY: Kathy was caught and her trial is coming up. The kids were let off the hook for killing Cragen, because Tucker saw it as self defense. Elliot told the kids that he and Liv were dating. Elliot proposed at the end of the chapter. Olivia said yes.**_

_**ON WITH IT…**_

******SMALL TIME JUMP AHEAD. THIS CHAPTER IS SET 2 DAYS AFTER THE PROPOSAL. ******

"HOLY SHIT!" Alex shouted as she looked at Olivia's new piece of jewelry, glinting the sunlight off of it in rainbows. Casey slapped Alex's arm.

"Shut it, Cabot! Must you always cause a scene?" She hissed, as the other people in the restaurant stared at them. Olivia's face lit up with a smile as she watched her two friends bicker.

"Where the fuck did he get the money to buy a rock like that?" Alex asked Olivia across their table. Their waiter came by with drinks and gently setting them on the table. Olivia waited for him to walk away before speaking.

"I wondered the same thing. But, Elliot is pretty well off. He got all the money from his Dad when he died. Then, after the thing with Kathy…Well she lost all her money, and in her will it all goes to Elliot," Olivia explained. She took a sip of her Iced Tea as Alex and Casey absorbed this information.

"It's a gorgeous ring, Benson. Though, I hope you said yes because you love him. Not because…"

Olivia cut Casey off before she finished.

"I said because he's my world, Casey." She said softly. Casey nodded and smiled.

"So, are you and Stabler going to the Ball tomorrow?" Alex asked her, changing the subject.

Olivia spit her Iced Tea out everywhere. "Fuck! I totally forgot! _We _totally forgot!"

"Ew," Alex said as she wiped the sticky spray from her arm. Olivia and Casey ignored her.

"How could you forget? They're going to be giving you guys awards!" Casey told her.

"I know! I don't have a dress or anything!" Olivia complained.

"Say no more, Liv. We'll go shopping. Right now. I have to get jewelry anyway," Alex said.

"Um, Alex? Why are you going to the Ball? Isn't it just for the officers?" Olivia asked her, and flipped her bangs back.

"I'm going with Chester…" She trailed off and looked at the two women in front of her, gaping.

"Thanks for TELLING us, Cabot!" Casey yelled. Other patrons once again looked over to their table.

Alex snorted. "Now whose causing a scene, Novak?"

The three of them laughed and hurried to finish their lunches.

()()()()()()()()()

Alex and Casey descended down the stairs of the Stabler home. All four Stablers' looked up from their spot on the couch.

"You guys look so beautiful!" Maureen commented and she went to hug and examine the dresses of her pseudo aunts.

"Where's Liv?" Lizzie asked and looked back up the steps.

"Liv is upstairs putting some finishing touches to her dress. She looks…unbelievable. It's absolutely unreal how gorgeous she looks…" Alex blabbered on. Casey nodded.

"Where's your father?" Casey asked looking around.

"He went to go pick up the Limo with Chester and Uncle Fin," Dickie send.

They all looked up towards the stairs as they heard the click of heels against the tile.

"Woah," They all whispered as Olivia came into view.

"Dad is totally gonna flip when he sees you in that dress, Liv!" Kathleen said.

Lizzie ran up and threw her tiny arms around Olivia's legs. The gorgeous, silver, shimmering dress moved with her as she bent to hug Lizzie back.

"Liv, that dress.. It's absolutely amazing! It's so sparkly!" Maureen said.

She was right. The shimmering dress fit Olivia to a T. The dress was entirely made of silver sequins, and hugged her body tightly until it flared out at the knees into an ivory color. It was a halter dress so it was almost completely back-less. Elliot might have a heart attack when he saw her.

Alex's dress was a dark blue one shoulder dress that fitted her every curve. The dress looked as if it was ripped on the left side showing off her legs and stunning silver stilettos.

Casey's dress was short, strapless, and black with cascading ruffles along the right side. The three women were definitely a sight to see.

All of a sudden, the three men burst through the door.

"We're here!" Announced Chester.

"Are our ladies ready?" Elliot asked as he turned the corner of the hallway. He stepped dead in his tracks as soon as he saw Olivia. She smiled and walked over to him.

"God, Liv. Baby, are you trying to kill me?" He pushed a tendril back of her auburn hair that was twisted and braided into a complicated looking bun atop her head. She laughed and replied, "I was just about to ask you the same thing. You look so fucking sexy in a tux."

"Hey! 'Nough of that lovey dovey stuff! Are we leavin' or not?" Fin asked them, interrupting their moment.

Olivia and Elliot both rolled their eyes and laughed.

"Yeah, let's go party!" Olivia said, and she grasped Elliot's hand tightly.

()()()()()()()()()()

**A/N: Next chapter should be up within the hour! It's a dozy! **

**Later,**

**Carter **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Long ass Author's Note at the end. See ya there.**

_**FRISSON**_** BELONGS TO ME. SVU CHARACTERS BELONG TO DICK WOLF (Although, he has no idea what the fuck he is doing with them. He's throwing Benson & Stabler in the trash…But hey…I'm just a fan. What the fuck do I know?)**

**~Chapter Eighteen; One Hundred Years to Live~**

_**PREVIOUSLY: Alex, Casey and friends found out about their engagement. They went to the Police Men's Ball and received their awards. **_

**ONE WEEK AFTER THE BALL…**

Olivia sat at her desk staring at the wooden door that held her love hostage. She felt a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. All her friends and co-workers knew of her and Elliot's engagement and couldn't be more happy for them. Elliot was currently speaking with Tucker and the Chief of D's. Two people who were an entirely different story.

She impatiently tapped her fingers, and looked down watching the light of the room glint off her beautiful ring. A smile spread across her face as she thought about her sexy fiancée. Nothing mattered but him and those kids. They were her life now. She closed her eyes and saw his bright sapphire blues staring back her, behind her lids.

Suddenly, a door opening and Elliot's voice brought her out of her reverie. Elliot walked over to her desk with a shit eating grin on his face. Tucker appeared behind him and she looked over his shoulder to see the Chief of D's escorting himself out.

"So?" Olivia asked, raising her eyebrow. Munch and Fin slipped into the room to hear what Tucker had to say. Chester Lake looked up from his paperwork and the newbie, Monique Jeffries, came over as well. Everything in the Squad Room quieted to a hum, and then it was so silent, you could hear a pin drop.

Tucker took a deep breath and said, "Meet your new Captain, everyone. Captain Elliot Stabler."

The room filled with whistles and shouts. Hugs and handshakes were offered to Elliot and Fin locked his buddy in a headlock, messing up the hair he just managed to tame.

Elliot laughed and looked toward his fiancée. She smiled the most breathtaking smile, and she stood up from her desk.

"Congrats, baby." She whispered softly. Elliot leaned down and kissed him softly.

Catcalls surrounded them and they grinned against each other's lips.

"YEAH, BENSON! YOU SHOW HIM WHOSE _BOSS!"_ Lake shouted.

The room erupted with laughter and everything in the SVU Squad room was happy.

It seemed that happiness was an aura that Olivia and Elliot emitted to everyone and everything.

()()()()()()()()

"So… have you guys set a Wedding Date?" Alex asked.

Olivia, Alex, Casey, and the three Stabler girls were all sitting in the Stabler house living room, looking at Wedding magazines.

"Well, we wanted to do a summer wedding. But, it's already April." Olivia said.

"You could still do a summer wedding, Liv! You could do a late August one. That gives us 3 months to plan everything. And, you basically know what you want…" Casey coaxed.

Olivia laughed. "I think that sounds awesome. Elliot and I decided to do… a laid back type of wedding. I think it's what everyone needs."

Everyone nodded.

"You know what you and my Dad should do, Liv?" Maureen inquired.

"What Mo?" She asked, taking a sip of her lemonade.

"You guys should dance down the aisle. You know, like they did in _The Office_." She told them.

Olivia froze and she looked up at Casey and Alex who were also statues. Then everyone burst out laughing.

"Maureen! You're a genius!" Casey exclaimed. Olivia smiled and nodded.

"I love that idea, Mo. But, we have one problem." Olivia commented.

"What's the problem, Liv?" Kathleen asked.

Everyone looked at Olivia with expectant eyes. She grinned before saying, "The problem will be convincing Elliot."

Everyone stared at each other again before bursting in another fit of giggles.

()()()()()()()()()()

"When I said a 'laid back' wedding…I didn't mean THAT laid back…" Elliot muttered as Olivia told him of the idea. Alex, Casey, Chester and Fin took the kids out for a movie, dinner, and ice cream. All so Olivia could persuade Elliot about the Wedding.

"Oh come on, El! It would be so awesome. Our Wedding would be so memorable!" Olivia begged. She was sitting on their comfy King sized bed watching him change into his pajamas. She realized how long it had been since she had his wonderful body, but tried to keep her mind on track.

"And if we were to do this, what song would we dance down the aisle to?" Elliot questioned, and he turned towards her.

"Well the traditional song of course!" Olivia said.

Elliot was not amused. He raised an eyebrow and tapped his foot. He was so damned sexy when he was frustrated, it was hard for Olivia to concentrate. Especially, when he was shirtless.

She sighed. "The song would be 'Forever' by Chris Brown."

Then, a grin broke out on Elliot's face. "I love that song." He whispered.

She looked up and saw him smiling. "You're picturing it, aren't you?"

"I am, Liv. And, it actually sounds pretty fun. The more I think about it…"

Olivia jumped off the bed and ran into his arms. She kissed all over his chest and up his neck til finally she reached his lips. She stood on her tip toes to wrap her arms around his neck and thread her fingers through his hair.

Elliot moaned as their mouths met, knowing it had been a week since their last love making session. This, was not going to be a love making session though. This was going to be raw and animalistic. He gripped her hips and lifted her onto the dresser so she wouldn't have to stretch so much.

Olivia scratched at his scalp, trying to get closer. She nipped at his bottom lip and he growled. He sucked on her tongue before trailing his lips down her neck, tasting every bit of her sweet skin.

He pulled off her gray NYPD tank top and kissed down her chest. He smiled mischievously before taking her pebbled, pink, bud into his mouth. Olivia threw her head back and moaned softly.

"The kids aren't here, Liv. I want to fucking hear you." He growled seductively and bit down on her tightened peak. Her hand wound tighter into his jet black locks and she screamed.

"Fuck! _Elliot…._" She moaned. He smirked down at her, his blue eyes clouded with lust. He picked her up and carried her the few feet back to the bed.

Elliot threw her on the bed and whipped off her flannel pants, and was pleased to find that she wore nothing underneath them.

"I'm going to taste you now, Liv. I'm going to make you cum with just my tongue over and over again, until you _beg_ me to stop. How does that sound?" He kissed down her body, and stopped right above her waxed bare, glistening, pussy lips.

"I think that idea sucks," She said in a flat, sarcastic voice.

Elliot chuckled seductively, his breath teasing her. "Such a smart-ass."

Then he leaned down and licked all the way up her slit. She clenched the bed so hard her knuckles turned white.

"Put your hands in my hair," Elliot said gruffly. She complied, almost instantly.

He went back to work, lapping up her wetness licking everywhere, except the part she needed his tongue the most. Her throbbing clit.

Olivia yanked at his hair and he growled. His tongue then entered her and she screamed. She was teetering on the very edge of delirium.

"_Ah…_Shit baby…_fuck._ Elliot, _please._" She begged.

He just smiled and slammed two fingers into her, making her arch off the fucking bed.

"Please, what? Huh, Liv? What do you want?" He taunted her.

"I want your _cock_, Elliot." She growled. His dark azure eyes snapped up to hers and he froze. He pulled his fingers out of her.

Olivia grabbed his wrist and sucked her own wetness off of his fingers, watching his eyes grow darker every second.

"Well, are you going to fuck me? Or are you just going to sit there and make me take care of myself…"

Before she could finish her sentence he attacked her. His lips were hungry against hers. She quickly pulled off his sweat pants and she felt his rock, hard, cock push up against her clit. Olivia gripped his hair so hard, it was borderline painful for him. Elliot grinded against her relentlessly, teasing her. She clawed at his shoulders trying to make him _fuck_ her already, but he was set on dragging this out. The head of his cock barely slipped her entrance before she cracked.

"_Please_. Elliot…You don't understand…How much…I…fuck…_need_ you…" She groaned trying to pull him further in.

"_I_ don't understand? Fuck, Liv. You drive me fucking _crazy._ Every time we do this, it's like my first fucking time. You put me through torture, Liv. Don't try and tell me I don't understand. Because. I. Need. You. _More."_

"Prove it," She challenged him.

He shook his head before he slammed into her, roughly. Before she could comprehend anything, he lifted her ankles and bent her knees so her legs were in a V-shape. He kept thrusting, going harder and deeper with each one.

"_Jesus_…ah…FUCK!" Olivia moaned loudly.

"Is this proof, baby?" Elliot asked her.

"mmm…Yes. I quite enjoy your _proof." _She countered.

"Watch that smart mouth, it's what got you in trouble in the first place," Elliot warned. He slightly switched angles making them booth seethe with pleasure.

"Are you going to _punish_ me, Detective?" She asked him through pants.

He froze before leaning down to nip at her ear and he whispered "It's Captain Stablerto _you_ now, _Detective Benson."_

Olivia gripped his hair and yanked his mouth to hers, and the swallowed each other's moans and groans.

"I'm close, Liv. Baby, cum. Now." He demanded. His thumb and forefinger reached down to pinch her clit to the point of pain.

Her eyes rolled back as she screamed his name and she came, her walls clenching so tightly around him it almost brought him over the edge.

Elliot thrust hard into her before she flipped them over, and she rode him roughly. His balls began to burn and she could feel his cock stiffen even more. He was so close, so fucking close, but he wanted to bring her over the edge again once more.

"Again, baby. Cum again on my cock. _Please._" He begged her. His words alone sent her flying.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, _FUCK!" _Elliot roared before he slammed up into her one last time, and he came.

As they both slowly came down from their high, Elliot said

"I'll book the date for our Wedding tomorrow."

Olivia smiled and laughed as she fell a little more in love with this man.

()()()()()()()()()()

**A/N: Whew. Was that too much? Haha.**

**First, I am sooo sorry for the long wait. With the new detectives already picked for SVU…I am so not up for writing. **

**I could rant for hours about why the fuck SVU is over and done without Benson & Stabler….But I won't. Because, Dick Wolf will find out on his own when this season epically fails. **

**I am going to take a break from writing after I finish **_**Frisson.**_** I just feel as if it would be unfair to you guys if I started a new story, and didn't update it as often as I am supposed too (kind of like what's happening now.) **

**I don't even know if people are still reading my story or if we have all given up on E/O.**

**Some days I feel like I give up too. But we can't. E/O will always be there guys. True SVU fans know it.**

**And to think that the producers can do this to all the fans after 12 fucking years….Well… That's just bullshit.**

**Awesome Sauce. Got that off my chest. **

**I will add one new chapter every day, until **_**Frisson**_** is complete. That will be roughly about 5 days.**

**Let me know what you thought of this sex scene too, guys. Should I tone it back down or do you guys like it graphic…? **

**REVIEWS! Love you!**

**Carter xoxoxoxoxo**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: DAYUUUUM. Yeah, that's all I have to say guys.**

**My rant is at the end as usual. Enjoy BB's!**

**FRISSON ****is mine. Fucking Dick Wolf owns SVU and all characters (He also owns the FAILURE of the up and coming Season 13…but that is beside the point. ANYWAY.)**

**Chapter Nineteen; Foreplay~**

"We should wait until the Honeymoon until we do this again," Elliot's words interrupted her post coital bliss.

"Do what, baby?" She asked him kissing up his chest. She knew they only had a little bit of time before the kids returned home and she wanted to make the most of it.

Elliot took a deep breath and said, "Make love."

Olivia's jaw dropped to the floor. "You do know that our wedding is going to be at the end of August…"

"Yeah, so?"

"El, it's _April._" She told him and stared at him as if he had two heads.

"Liv…I'm a Catholic man. It's a sin in my religion to have sex before marriage."

"Yeah. We've done a lot of 'sinning', huh?" She threw him a wicked grin. Elliot rolled his eyes and continued.

"I just want to do this the right way. We can wait three months. Plus, it'll make it even more intense when we do consummate our marriage."

Olivia looked at him and thought about what he was saying. Every girl in the world dreamed about having a man like Elliot. A man who would _suggest _waiting 3 months to have sex again just to make their Honeymoon special.

Though, not every girl in the world had a fiancée as fucking sexy as Elliot. These next 3 months would be pure torture for her. And she smirked thinking about the torture she could put _him_ through.

"I am not sure what you're thinking baby, but that smile is fucking scaring me." Elliot said, looking down at his gorgeous bride- to -be.

"Hm. El?" She asked him in a husky seductive voice.

Elliot bit his lip and his cock hardened at her tone. Jesus, this woman drove him fucking wild and he knew that she'd be milking these next three months for all the were worth.

He sighed and ran his hands through his already messy hair. "What, Liv?"

She trailed a finger down to his rock hard cock and stroked up and down. He seethed and gripped the bed sheets tightly.

"Are things like this allowed? Or must I remove my finger?" She taunted him. Olivia trailed her finger around the tip of him and then back down his shaft. He growled.

"If you move your hand one fucking inch, I'll _remove_ your finger." He sneered, and arched up into her hand. She shook her head and breathed in his ear.

"What about my mouth, El? Huh? Can I take your thick, hard, cock in my mouth?" Then she bit the side of his neck, marking him.

"Jesus _fucking_ Christ. You're killing me here, baby." He moaned through clenched teeth. She kissed down his chest.

"Did anyone ever tell you how fucking_ sexy _you are?" She groaned against his chiseled abs. He bucked up trying to get some friction.

"Liv…fuck…" He trailed off.

All of a sudden, shouts and yells of children filled the house.

"We're hooooommmmee!" They heard Dickie sing.

Olivia laughed as Elliot threw his head back against the pillows. She leaned over and kissed him once more before throwing her pajamas back on. She winked at him and opened there bedroom door, going down to greet the kids. His eyes stayed on her perfect ass the whole time.

Yes, it would be a _long_ 3 fucking months.

()()()()()()()()()()

"Alex…would you be my maid of honor?" Olivia asked nervously as they walked into the 16th precinct together. They would all be attending Kathy and Reed's sentencing trail later, so they were meeting up here.

Alex's blue eyes brightened and a huge smile broke out upon her face.

"Jeez! I thought you'd never ask, Benson! I would fucking love too!" She exclaimed. And Olivia rolled her eyes at her blonde best friend.

"Okay, chill out. Friggin' Spaz…" She muttered. Alex shoved her playfully.

"So, who else for the bridesmaids?" Alex wondered as they stepped into the elevator.

"Well, I was thinking that Casey, Mo, Kathleen, Lizzie, Mel, and maybe Monique would work. I still have to ask them all," Olivia pondered.

"I like that idea. The girls will _flip_ when you ask them! Who is Elliot going to have?"

They stepped out of the metal lift and walked into the Squad Room. Olivia shrugged and sat down at her desk. Fin was her new partner, so he was already seated in the desk across from her.

"Well, probably Fin, Chester, Dickie, his old partner, and his 2 brothers," Olivia answered, and smiled when Fin handed her a steaming cup of coffee.

"Whatchya talkin' bout babygirl?" Fin asked.

"The Wedding." Alex answered, not even looking at him.

"Who is going to walk you down the aisle, Liv?" Alex whispered softly. She was seated on top of Olivia's desk, so their conversation wasn't heard by anyone.

Olivia hesitated and fidgeted before saying, "Well…I was hoping that maybe Munch would."

Alex grinned and patted her hand. "I think he'd like that. So, next week…Lunch with all of the bridesmaids and figure out the dresses and shit?"

"You are the best Maid of Honor ever Alex!"

"I try, I try."

()()()()()()()()()

"On the account of Kidnapping how do you find the defendants?" Judge Petrovsky asked the Foreman.

"Guilty, your Honor."

"On the account of Endangering a Child how do you find the defendants?"

"Guilty."

"On the account of Attempted Murder of a Police Officer, how do you find the defendants?"

"Guilty."

"On the account of Multiple Murders in the First Degree, how do you find the defendants?"

"Guilty."

"And, on the account of Child Trafficking, how do you find the defendants?"

"Guilty, your honor." The juror sat back down.

Olivia and Elliot let out a long breath of relief. Fin smiled and looked up at Casey. Her closing statement had really hit the jury hard and he knew that she gave 110% on this case. Alex had to reign in her urge to scream out for joy.

"Danielle Beck and Reed Carmichael, by the State of New York I sentence you both to 25 years in Solitary Confinement. No Parole. Consider yourselves lucky that New York doesn't have the Death Penalty and that the state of California decided not to indite you. Court is adjourned," She slammed the mallet and walked down from her chair.

Elliot engulfed Olivia in a hug and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

A loud shriek rang through the court room as 'Kathy' saw the ginormous ring on Olivia's finger.

"You're _marrying_ her? You still love _me!_ How can you marry her when you still love me! You will be mine Elliot…" Her nasal voice faded into nothing as she was escorted down the corridor by an officer.

Elliot shook his head. "Yep. She definitely had her crazy pills today…"

The group laughed and Olivia added, "No El. She _overdosed_ on her crazy pills today."

Fin ruffled her auburn hair and wrapped and arm around Casey's shoulder.

"So, what's next Cap?" Chester asked Elliot.

Elliot looked at the faces of his friends, his family. He took a deep breath before running his fingers through his hair.

"Go home. See you guys tomorrow."

"Aye Aye, Captain!" Fin mock saluted.

Elliot laughed, a free residing sound, a deep bellied one. He was truly laughing.

He couldn't remember the last time he felt like this. When it seemed as if all of the pieces of his life were reconnected. As if this was how everything was supposed to happen.

He wrapped an arm around Olivia and pressed his face into her silky locks.

Elliot smiled. Yes, this is exactly how everything was supposed to happen.

()()()()()()()()()

"So what happened at the trial?" Maureen exclaimed the second Elliot and Olivia walked through the door.

"She was sentenced. 25 years in Solitary Confinement," Olivia announced. Maureen and Kathleen hugged her tightly.

"Thank you," Kathleen whispered in her pseudo Mom's ear. Olivia ran her fingers through Kathleen's long locks, silently telling her what couldn't be said with words.

"Daddy? Can we play a game?" Little Lizzie asked.

"What game, pumpkin?" Elliot asked her back, and pulled the young girl into his arms.

"Clue!" Lizzie shrieked after thinking for a moment.

"NO!" Maureen vetoed. Kathleen nodded.

"Yeah, Clue with New York City's best Detectives? I think NOT. We'd get creamed Lizzie!" Kathleen explained.

"Common Katie. We'll go easy on ya," Olivia coaxed.

"Speak for yourself, Liv." Elliot said. Everyone rolled their eyes at him, and laughed.

Everything was perfect, and Olivia and Elliot knew that they both came out stronger because of all this.

Even though they had to work twice as hard to make their love work…Their love was twice as strong. Nothing could break them now.

()()()()()()()()()()()

**A/N: Just a filler to tie up the loose ends of Kathy and Reed. They will not be mentioned in this story again.**

*****ALSO… I have been receiving PM's about people who were stealing my story idea. Guys, there is NOTHING I can do. More people know than not that I wrote **_**Frisson**_** and if you happen to find people stealing my story…Well. That's life. Some people are jerks. Let it go. You guys know I wrote this. I know I wrote this. That's all that matters. Other people can go fuck themselves. End rant*****

**BT DUBS… You can find pictures of everything in this story on my profile. Liv's engagement ring, wedding dress, wedding band, ball dress, etc. are all on there. I am still adding stuff so if you don't see something on there, PM me! **

**Any suggestions for Liv & El's wedding song? I was thinking about using 'Lucky' but that song is way over used. New ideas? Lemme know in your reviews!**

**See you all tomorrow!**

**Carter xoxoxoxoxo**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! Major power outage in Chi-Town. Huge ass storm hit. Damn Global Warming and its effects on the Earth… AND GUESS WHAT? I'M ENGAGED! YAY!**

**Anyway!**

**This is the chapter we have ALLLL been waiting for….THE WEDDING!**

**There is a bit of fluff and planning beforehand though. There will be a time jump. Sorry, just the way the cookie crumbles.**

**At the end of this chapter, I'll tell you guys what else I have planned for this story and I want to get it wrapped up by the end of this week. It's a bittersweet time. I know. Also, I have been thinking and I will be doing a new story. YAY! Details will be given at the very end of **_**Frisson.**_

_**Frisson**_** belongs to me. SVU belongs to DICK Wolf. **

**Chapter Twenty; Forever && Always~**

"I think the dresses should be like a really bright blue color," Kathleen said.

Olivia had decided on Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie, Alex, Casey, Mel and Monique for her bridesmaids. They were all at Alex's apartment working on the finer details of the wedding.

But, Olivia didn't hear what Kathleen was saying. She was looking at the most perfect wedding dress in the world, right in front of her, in her own magazine. Her jaw dropped as she studied every line and stitch of the dress.

"Guys…" She barely gasped. Everyone immediately looked over to her. Alex walked over and peered over her gorgeous best friend's shoulder.

"Holy sh…!" Olivia clasped a hand over Alex's mouth before she could finish the offending phrase. Little eight year old Lizzie was not fooled though, and let out a little giggle. Everyone crowded around Olivia to see the astonishing dress.

The room throbbed with silence.

"It's perfect, Liv. Absolutely perfect," Monique commented in a hushed tone. And everyone nodded.

"I'll call the store and tell them that we'll be by next week to do some fittings," Alex told her. Olivia nodded. She was still stunned. She was stunned that this was actually happening to her. She was actually getting married. She smiled. She knew she was gonna look fucking _gorgeous._

Olivia turned to look at Kathleen and smiled at her soon to be step daughter.

"Now, what were you saying about the Bridesmaid dresses?"

()()()()()()()()()()

"So, we picked out Bridesmaid dresses today," Olivia said to her fiancée as they were cooking dinner.

"Yeah? What do they look like?" Elliot asked her. He kept mashing the potatoes with the metal spoon making his muscles flex and bulge against the sleeves of his t-shirt.

"Well, we couldn't decide on one color. So, we decided that we're gonna do a bright blue and a bright pink. And when we dance down the aisle, we'll make sure that they're coming in so that it's pink dress, blue dress, pink dress, etc." Olivia explained all in one breath. Then she sighed and wrapped her arms around Elliot. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Alex said that she wants your groomsmen's ties to match the dress of the girl he's walking down the aisle with," Olivia whispered softly after a moment of quiet.

"You mean the girl he'll be DANCING down the aisle with…" Elliot smirked and Olivia just shook her head.

"Headaches. You give me headaches," She muttered. Elliot winked at her before replying.

"Yeah and you give me face-aches…" He told her and _maturely_ stuck out his tongue.

"Face-aches? Huh. Must be because I'm so fucking sexy. Your face just can't handle all of this sexiness," She snapped back. Elliot burst out laughing.

"Whatever, Liv." He shook his head and went back to the mashed potatoes.

"No, really. I was thinking of changing our wedding song to 'I'm too Sexy for My Shirt'. It totally suits me." Olivia continued to taunt him. She walked over and pulled the chicken out of the oven. Then she placed on the center of the table. Elliot ran his fingers through his hair and looked over at her.

"Okay. Whatever helps you sleep at night, Liv." He told her.

"What helps me sleep at night is your magic fingers and cock," She said in a soft seductive voice. Elliot's head snapped up and walked quickly over to her, backing her up against the counter.

"Is that so, Detective?" Elliot murmured in her ear. She moaned and wound her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Olivia didn't even answer him before crushing her lips against his. He groaned and put his hands on her perfect hips pulling her against him. They were so into the heat of the moment that they didn't hear the pitter patter of tiny feet running across the wood floor.

"Is dinner re….AHHHH! EW!" Kathleen shrieked and covered her eyes.

Olivia and Elliot immediately pulled apart and looked at the four disgusted children. Maureen had Lizzie and Dickie's eyes covered. Olivia shook her head and laughed.

"Oh sure, you think it's funny Liv. Just wait until I have a boyfriend and you walk in on me sticking my tongue down his throat…You won't think it's so funny then!" Maureen teased.

"Just sit down and eat your dinner," Olivia replied, ruffling the teen's dark hair.

"I don't think I can keep _down_ my dinner," Kathleen grumbled, but even she smiled a bit. She loved knowing her dad and Olivia were so happy together.

"Well, just make sure it comes _up_ on your Father. Not me," Olivia said to her. Everyone laughed.

"Sure, Liv. Just tell the children that's alright for them to vomit on me…" Elliot said in a sarcastic manner.

"Like it hasn't happened before. I just assumed it was an implied fact." She quipped back at him. He glared playfully at her.

The rest of the night continued on in the same fashion. Olivia fell asleep that night peacefully in Elliot's arms. She knew that no one could ever love her the way that he did. And for that, she was blissfully happy.

()()()()()()()()()

**2 MONTHS LATER…THE WEDDING DAY…!**

Olivia was in her room with the other girls stressing out. Half of New York City was out there, but that wasn't what she was worried about. She was worried about Elliot. How was he feeling right now? He had already been married once before. Was he second guessing this? Holy. Fucking. Shit. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it was gonna explode.

To top that all off, Casey still wasn't here. She went to go get some more bobby pins for the girls' hair and she wasn't back yet. Olivia Benson was officially in panic attack mode.

"Liv! Calm down! Everything is going to be fine! Chill!" Alex said to her. There was a knock at the door.

"That better be Casey! I'm going to kick her motherfucking ginger ASS!" Olivia grumbled and of course, everyone thought it was hilarious.

"We're not Casey, and we're definitely NOT ginger asses!" Ryan O'Halloran's voice filtered through the door.

"It's the groomsmen! They're here to check their ties with out dresses." Mel announced. Alex opened the door. Olivia tried to take deep calming breaths.

Elliot had chosen Fin, Chester, Brain Cassidy, Ryan, Dickie, and his two brothers as his groomsmen. They all walked into the room looking painfully handsome.

"Hah! Elliot's face looks almost identical to yours, Liv!" Chester said to his 'sister'. Olivia glared at him. But she was too nervous to think of anything to say back.

"Woah. No snippy comeback! Olivia Benson! I am shocked!" Ryan exclaimed. He put a hand over his heart, feigning shock.

"Get out of here before I kick your asses," Olivia grumbled. They all laughed and Dickie ran up and gave her a hug and told her not to worry. They left and Alex continued to nit-pick at Olivia's hair and dress.

Finally, Casey came running through the door.

"Hey girlies! Hey Liv! You look great! Can you believe it? You're marrying Elliot Stabler today!" She exclaimed.

"I'm…marrying..Elliot…Oh God…." Then Olivia collapsed in Monique's arms.

"Way. To. Go. Novak!" Alex shouted at her friend, sarcastically.

"God, I'm sorry! I didn't think that the name of her future _husband_ would make her faint," Casey replied in the same tone.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Just worried." Olivia whispered softly. Everyone helped fix her dress.

"Don't worry, Liv. My Dad loves you to pieces. We all do. I mean, you're really going to be our Mom now and I don't think we've thanked you enough for what you've done," Maureen said, fiddling with her beautifully bright pink dress.

"Mo's right. You brought Daddy back to life. You made him whole again. There's nothing we wouldn't do for you, Liv. Nothing." Kathleen added.

"I love you too, Liv. Um, after the wedding can I call you 'Mom'?" Lizzie asked. Olivia threw her arms around all three girls hugging them close.

"I would love, nothing more." Olivia whispered.

A knock came at the door. Munch peeked his head in, "Liv…It's time."

Everyone smiled at her and she stood.

"Let's get this Wedding the fuck on," She muttered to the adults. They all laughed and followed her out of the room.

()()()()()()()()()

_It's like I've waited my whole life for this one night…It's gonna be me, you and the dance floor…_

The sounds of Chris Brown's song surrounded the air as the rest of the bridesmaids and groomsmen danced down the aisle. Olivia and Elliot clapped and laughed as they saw the kids dancing. The song came to a close and everyone in the church clapped and whistled.

Olivia and Elliot stared at each other the whole time the Priest read the vows. They exchanged 'I Do's'

"Now you may exchange your own vows. Elliot…Go ahead," The priest said.

"Olivia Benson. The minute I walked into the squad room and saw you sitting on my desk…I knew you were it for me. I cannot imagine life without you. You made me a better man, a better father. You make me see what's really ahead of me. I love you more than anything. I love you more than life itself. Tú mo ghrá **(I love you).** " He slipped the ring onto her finger.

"There you go, making me cry again…" She said and wiped her eye. Everyone laughed.

"Elliot Stabler. The moment I saw you walking your cocky ass into the squadroom…I wanted to punch you," Again laughs filled the church.

"But, then…Everything changed. I saw who you were as man, as a father. And day by day…I fell a little more in love with you. You became my partner in crime. The reason for everything I did. You made my life worth living again. I love you so much, it hurts some times. Tú mo ghrá to **(I love you too)**." She slipped the finger on his finger.

There wasn't a dry eye in the church. Then the priest raised his hands and stated the long awaited words.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife! Meet the new Mr. and Mrs. Elliot Stabler!" He announced. Cheers filled the entire room and Olivia and Elliot got lost in their kiss.

()()()()()()()()()()()

The reception was at a huge hotel ball room and the food was absolutely delicious. Olivia and Elliot were the happiest people in the world, and it was easy to see.

Fin tapped his champagne glass and stood up to make the toast.

"Hey guys. I know that if you're drinking as much as I am…You probably won't remember this speech tomorrow." He started. Everyone laughed.

"First, I want to say that Elliot is my best friend. But in truth, I have no idea how you put up with him, Liv." Fin teased. Elliot shook his head. His friends and family laughed their asses off.

"But she does. So thank you. For making him easier to be around. I'm just kiddin'. Olivia and Elliot are the best people I have ever met. After only 9 months of being partners they had a 98% case closure rate." Whoops and whistles filled the air.

"Congrats guys. You deserve it. You really do." He raised his glass, as did everyone else and they drank.

()()()()()()()()()

"Now for their first dance as husband and wife…!" The DJ called out.

Elliot and Olivia walked out. Olivia looked beautiful in her white reception dress. She wrapped her arms around his neck as the beginning of INXS's 'Afterglow' started to play.

They swayed back and forth to the song getting lost in the lyrics.

_Touch me and I will follow…in your afterglow…heal me from all this sorrow…I will find my way, when I see your eyes…now I'm living in your afterglow…_

"I love you Elliot Stabler," She whispered passionately, holding him close.

"As I love you, Olivia…Stabler."

()()()()()()()()()()

**A/N: Awwwwwww! *SNIFF SNIFF!***

**So, agenda for this week? **

**Tomorrow the Honeymoon will be posted. Then TWO Epilogue chapters will be posted. This is so sad.**

**Thanks for sticking with me guys. See you tomorrow!**

**Oh and if you didn't hear before…I'M ENGAGED! YAY! **

**And, if you have time…go read 'Toxic' by dontstop. It's amazing. She's amazing. Go.**

**Carter xoxoxoxo**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Well…Hey guys. Super busy week with my fiancée (!).**

**So, here's the Honeymoon (insert heart).**

**See y'all on the other side!**

**To Kezia (dontstop) my babe. Who totally inspires me with everything she does. Love you!**

**I DON'T OWN SVU. OBVIOUSLY.**

**Chapter Twenty-One; Frisson~**

Olivia Benson Stabler let the sand slip through her fingers as she lounged on the beach. Her husband was out in the ocean, showing off his swimming skills. She smiled at the thought of him. Elliot. Her _husband_. It was all surreal to her. The Italian sun was getting hotter by the second. Olivia stood from her lounge chair and shed her romper, throwing it off to the side. She smirked and looked down at her bikini. When _he_ finally decided to stop being a mermaid and come up to the beach…He'd shit his pants.

Olivia put her aviator sunglasses back on and soaked up the sun. She thought back to the first day of their honeymoon, 10 days ago…..

**~…TEN DAYS EARLIER…~**

"We're going to Italy?" Olivia shrieked as they boarded the airplane. Elliot smiled at his new wife.

"No, Liv. Our boarding passes have typos. We're going to Canada!" Elliot said in a dead, sarcastic manner. She slapped his arm.

"I'm too excited to fight with you. We're going to Italy! I love you," She turned to him. He wrapped an arm around her and guided her into the plane.

()()()()()()()()

Her music brought her out of her slumber, and she looked around forgetting where they were. Olivia relaxed when she realized that she was on the plane. To Italy. She smiled and looked over to her sleeping husband. She bit her lip before leaning over and kissed up his neck, all the way up to his ear.

"Wake up sleepy-head," She breathed. Elliot let out a low moan before his bright blue eyes focused in on her. He shook his head.

"You're evil," Elliot told her while adjusting his pants.

"What? You don't want to become a member of the 'Mile High Club'?" Olivia teased him. He raised an eyebrow at her.

Then he leaned over to whisper, "Maybe on the way home…If you're a good girl."

Olivia shivered at the implication in his words. She couldn't wait til they got there. Neither could he.

()()()()()()()()()()

Elliot carried her over the threshold, and into the beautiful Italian home. Once they reached the stairs, he set her down.

"So in the morning, I'll go get our…" She cut off his sentence with a frantic kiss. Olivia pulled on his suit tie and shirt. Finally, she gave up trying to unbutton it and just yanked as hard as she could. Buttons flew everywhere, and ricocheted off the marble columns of the stairs. She raked her nails roughly down his defined chest and she licked and bit on his neck, marking him. He growled deeply.

"_Fuck!_ Liv, stop. We have to do this slowly…for the first time…uhh.." He trailed off as she bit down on his nipple.

"El, I haven't had you in 3 fucking months. This is not going to be a sweet love making session." She contested and reached around to unzip her short, white, reception dress. What was hiding underneath made Elliot groan loudly.

"But, Liv… I…" She shushed him.

"You need to stop thinking and _fuck_ your _wife_. Now," Olivia demanded. Elliot's control was ripped into shreds and he slammed her into the wall behind them. He ripped her lacy, black, thong in half and used his middle finger to toy with her already throbbing clit.

"You want me to fuck you? Huh?" Elliot asked her huskily. She didn't offer an answer, she just bucked her hips up into his hand trying to get more friction.

"Answer me, Liv." He growled out. She grabbed his wrist and thrust his finger inside of her dripping, wet, pussy.

"There's your answer," She panted out. Her moans increased as his finger massaged her from the inside. Olivia unbuckled his belt and pushed his dress pants down as well as his boxer briefs. She gripped his cock tightly, thumbing the tip of it. Then, she let go making him groan. She jumped up, trusting that he'd catch her, and rubbed her wet core against his thick erection. Her mocha eyes met his dark blue ones. He looked as if he was about to lose his mind, as was she.

"It's been so long…God...baby…" His eyes rolled back as the tip of him entered her.

"Uhhh..Jesus, El. You're killing me here baby. Please.." Her pleas turned into screams as he suddenly pulled the tip out and thrust in roughly.

"FUCK!" They both cried out. He could feel every inch of her throbbing pussy gripping him as he thrust into her hot, hard, and fast.

"You like that?" He asked her seductively. Olivia moaned louder and clenched around him, and his face contorted with pleasure. She was so motherfucking _tight_ around him, he almost couldn't take it.

"Not as much as you like _that_," She whispered. He smirked and pushed harder into her.

"Close, _so_ close, harder, _Elliot!"_ Olivia shouted. She let her hand trail down to her clit and she rubbed it hard.

Elliot's eyes followed her movements and his dark blue eyes widened at the site. He shook his head, trying to cum before she did.

Then her hand went down farther and massaged his balls. That did it. He was a goner. As was she. They screamed each other's names and her hands tugged roughly as his hair until his lips met hers. They swallowed each other's shouts, and Elliot slowly stopped thrusting.

They both sighed before they looked at each other and cracked up.

Yes, married life definitely suited them.

()()()()()()()()

**~…PRESENT DAY…~**

Olivia was brought out of her reverie by someone dripping water on her.

"What the fuck are you wearing?" He growled out, suddenly on top of her.

"It's called a bathing suit, El." Olivia replied and took off her sunglasses and met his piercing blue gaze.

"This," He said while pointing to her bikini, "is not a suit. This is _sin."_

Olivia laughed. "I'm so sorry, Captain. Forgive my mistake?"

Elliot raised an eyebrow at her. Then he replied, "I'll let it go this time Detective, but you'll have to make it up to me."

As, he said this he ground his hips into hers sending a frisson up her body.

"Fine, but…You'll have to catch me first!" Olivia challenged. Then she jumped up and ran towards the water as fast as she could go. He darted after her, trying to catch up. They laughed and enjoyed their piece of heaven.

In this world it was so hard to find who you are meant to be. Who you're meant to be with. Sometimes, our worlds break and they shatter. But someone will be there to pick up the pieces. Someone will put you back together.

Elliot wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly to his heart.

She was his someone.

And she always would be.

Forever.

()()()()()()()()()()()

**A/N: *SNIFFLES***

**Well, this is it. This is the last REAL chapter of **_**Frisson**_**. I know, it was cheesy. **

**Thanks sooo much for sticking with me. I'll be posting both Epilogues tonight. One will be TWO years into the future. The other will be TEN years into the future. I'll also be revealing the details of my new story.**

**Want to help **_**Frisson**_** get more readers? Rec my story on Twitter to SVUFanFics!**

**Thanks guys!**

**Carter xoxoxoxo**


	22. Chapter 22

*****IMPORTANT: THIS IS THE EPILOGUE. READ THE HONEYMOON CHAPTER BEFORE THIS ONE FIRST! (IT'S THE CHAPTER BEFORE THIS ONE)*****

**~Chapter Twenty-Two; Epilogue I~**

**TWO YEARS LATER….**

**(NOTE! MAKE SURE YOU READ HONEYMOON CHAPTER BEFORE THIS!)**

The last two years had been anything but easy for the Stabler family. Everything started out perfect, but somehow it all went haywire. Olivia and Elliot had returned home from the Honeymoon, as happy as could be.

Then, 2 short years later, Olivia had found out that she was pregnant. Everyone was overjoyed, even the kids.

Olivia and Elliot weren't the only ones with the surprise though. The Stabler children had a surprise of their own. Adoption papers. They wanted Olivia to adopt them so they could legally be her children. Of course she accepted and the process went through within 6 months.

There was nothing Olivia loved more than being pregnant. Many women wouldn't say that, but Olivia did. They went to the doctor and found out that they were having a baby girl. Her name was to be Ava Rose Stabler. The upcoming baby was all anybody could talk about at the 16th precinct. Especially, with Elliot being the Captain.

The day Olivia went into Labor, everyone in the Station house knew. In fact, half the station was IN the hospital waiting to meet little Ava.

"I cannot wait! I'm gonna be the best big brother!" Dickie exclaimed. Everyone in the Waiting Room laughed.

Suddenly, Elliot walked out of the doors. The children stood and ran to him asking about their Mother and the baby. But something was wrong. Elliot's face was clouded with anguish. Casey, Alex and Fin rushed up when the saw Elliot shed tears.

"Elliot…" Casey trailed off, fear clouding her tone.

"Daddy, can we go see Mommy and Ava now?" Lizzie asked tugging on her father's pant leg. Elliot choked before he looked down at his daughter. He picked her up.

"Dad, what's going on? Dad?" A seventeen year old Maureen questioned frantically.

Everyone in the Waiting Room was looking at Elliot. No one could have guessed what he was about to tell them next.

"Sweetheart…Ava…The umbilical got wrapped around her neck. She couldn't breathe… and now…Ava is with God," Elliot choked on his last words and suddenly the Waiting Room was in a flurry. People surrounded him, hugging him. There wasn't a dry eye in room.

"Why, Daddy? Why Ava? Why did God have to take Ava?" Kathleen cried. She collapsed into her older sister's arms, who was also sobbing.

"Where's Liv? Oh my God…" Alex asked through her tears. Her boyfriend, Jay wrapped his arms around her, trying to calm her.

Elliot tried to compose himself. "Liv had to be sedated. She was hysterical," He told her. Then he looked up at the sad faces of all his friends and colleges.

He took a deep breath. "We're going to have a Funeral Service for Ava. I think…I think Ava would really like it if you all came. So would Liv."

Brian Cassidy stood up and walked over to his Captain, his friend.

"I don't think anyone in this room would miss it for the world," he told him. Then he engulfed Elliot into a hug. The whole room surrounded the Stabler family, creating one big group hug.

No one would forget the day that a very special little girl was passed on to God.

No one would forget Ava Rose Stabler.

()()()()()()()()()

After Ava had died, it seemed as if the world was falling apart. Olivia and Elliot both fell into a deep depression. They wouldn't speak to each other. They put on happy faces for the kids, but they weren't fooled. They could see how their parents were drifting apart. They could see how mistakes were being repeated.

"We need to do something," Maureen said. They were hanging out in their living room after school. Both their parents were working.

"Yeah, everything's falling apart again! Haven't we been through enough! How could people like Mom and Dad deserve this?" Kathleen cried. She was the one that took Ava's death the hardest.

"How can we make Mommy and Daddy feel better?" Lizzie asked. She looked over at her twin brother who shrugged. It was quiet. Suddenly, Maureen's face brightened.

"I have an idea. But we're gonna need some help…"

()()()()()()()()()()

"Lizzie, Mommy has some work to do still…" Olivia trailed off. She and Elliot were both blind-folded. They had no idea where they were going. Elliot had said nothing the whole time. It looked as if he was 53 instead of 33. He was so worn out by it all.

"Shhh. Just wait," Kathleen said. Then they stopped.

"Okay. Take off the blindfolds," Maureen whispered.

They both removed the blindfolds and gasped. They were in a garden, a beautiful garden. There must have been over 10 different kinds of flowers. In the center was a small pond with small pink fish swimming in it. There was a bench across from the pond and there was something engraved in it. Olivia and Elliot both gasped.

"What is all this?" Olivia whispered.

"This…is Ava's Garden," Maureen said. Olivia's eyes filled with tears. She looked at her daughter and smiled.

Elliot walked over to the bench and read the writing.

_To the little girl who couldn't quite spread her wings…but yet left an impression on everything._

_ To Ava Rose, you'll always be loved._

_ Féileacán Tá __**(Little Butterfly).**_

_ R.I.P ~ June 11__th__ 2013_

His blue eyes filled with tears as he again mourned the loss of his daughter.

"How could we NOT have noticed you doing this in our back yard?" Olivia asked as she looked back towards the house, which was about half a football field away.

"You were too busy ignoring each other…" Kathleen mumbled, but everyone heard.

"Oh, sweetheart. Your father and I aren't ignoring each other," Olivia soothed.

"Oh really, Mom? When's the last time you talked? The last time you smiled? Ava wouldn't want this for us. She'd want us to be _happy_. I've already lost my sister. I don't want to lose my Mom and my Dad too!" She yelled. Everyone was silent. Elliot walked over to where his wife was standing. Kathleen was right. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight against his chest.

"You have no idea how much this means to us, guys. Thank you. We'll meet you inside in just a bit," Elliot said quietly. All the kids nodded and ran back up the hill to their house.

Olivia turned to her painfully handsome husband and buried her face in his chest.

"I'm so sorry Elliot. I love you so much, please. Don't leave me. Don't leave us," She cried.

Elliot rocked her back and forth. "Olivia Benson. How could you even _think_ that. I love you too, I'm sorry I pushed you away. I love you more than life," he cried into her beautiful auburn hair.

They looked around the garden full of rainbow roses and sighed.

"I want us to be a family again," Olivia whispered.

Elliot smiled at her and held her tight. He would give her nothing less.

()()()()()()()()()()

Four months later, Olivia announced she was pregnant again. This time, it was a little boy and his name was to be Riley Michael Stabler.

He was born exactly nine months later on September 21st 2014.

He was their little miracle baby. He saved them. He made them whole once again.

()()()()()()()()()()

It was the second anniversary of Ava's death. It was the saddest day in the Stabler household. As usual, Olivia liked to work the whole day to keep her mind off of things. Elliot took the day off and spent it with his son. He walked outside with little 9 month old Riley, and headed towards the Garden.

The roses swayed in the breeze and the pond never looked clearer. Elliot sat down on the bench and sighed. Riley had fallen asleep in his arms a few minutes ago. Elliot looked down at his son, before looking up at the clear blue sky.

"I love you Ava Rose. Always," He said aloud and smiled

And somehow he knew that his 2 year old little girl was smiling back down at him and she was saying…

"I love you too, Daddy. Always."

()()()()()()()()()()

**A/N …..So? Did I do good?**

**This was a hard chapter to write, but it needed to be done. I had planned it like this from the beginning. **

**Thanks for the ride. The last Epilogue chapter will be added tomorrow. Yay!**

**Want **_**Frisson**_** to get more readers? REC MY STORY ON TWITTER TO… SVUFanFics!**

**Thanks guys!**

**Carter XOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: See y'all on the flipside…**

**I DON'T OWN SVU. DICK WOLF DOES. FML.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three; Epilogue II~**

**TEN YEARS LATER….**

"Maureen Stabler" The announcer called.

The whole Stabler family stood and whistled. Maureen turned around and rolled her eyes, she looked so much like her father when she did that.

Riley, who was now a whopping ten years old, was situated on top of his father's shoulders yelling his sister's name. She waved and winked at him. Riley was the opposite of all his siblings. He was a carbon print copy of his mother, with auburn hair that was an untamed mess on his head and bright mocha eyes that glittered with gold, he was certainly going to be a charmer one day.

As would Olivia and Elliot's next little miracle, their eight year old son Decklyn. Yes, the Stabler house-hold was just full of the Irish children. Decklyn had the name AND the face to prove it too. He had red hair and a mass of freckles covering his cheeks. Elliot teased Olivia, asking her if he really WAS the father of Decklyn. There was no question though, Decklyn had received the gene of the infamous Stabler blue eyes and cocky grin.

In Olivia's arms she held the latest additions to the Stabler family. Ciara Erin Stabler and Mikayla May Stabler, another set of twins, who were just barely 4 months. They were a little young to tell, but it looked as if Elliot and Olivia were both equally represented in the baby twins' features. Neither had brown or blue eyes, but a mix. More of a greenish gold color, they were spectacular and lured almost every passer byer in to see them. Both had Elliot's jet black hair, but you could definitely see some red hues in it, glinting in the sunlight. These baby girls were without a doubt, the most beautiful babies on the planet.

"Look Mickey! There's your sister! She's going to be a police officer, just like Mommy and Daddy," Elliot whispered to Mikayla. She had of course already achieved a nickname. She was known as 'Mickey May' or 'Mickey'.

Ciara also had a little nickname. One that had been given to her by her older brother who couldn't quite pronounce her name yet. He called her 'Ces' or 'Cessie'. The name had been inspired by her intials; C.E.S. and eventually morphed into 'Cessie'.

"Uncle Fi Fi!" Decklyn called quietly. Fin walked in with his arms around Casey and they quickly sat down next to the group.

"Sorry we're late," Casey said.

"No problem, Maureen just got called up. You made it just in time for her speech," Olivia whispered to her best friend. Elliot smiled and wrapped his arms around his wife.

Maureen walked up to the microphone and took a deep breath.

"Good evening," She started. Everyone responded and she smiled and continued.

"Growing up, I was always the kid with the 'cop' father. The girl, who guys were always afraid to go out with because they were afraid of a gun," Maureen started. Everyone laughed and she looked at her Dad who raised his hands in defeat.

"Don't be looking so smug Dad, because when you married Liv…Guys weren't afraid of you anymore. They were afraid of _her,_" The audience burst out laughing and Olivia shook her head.

"I actually have to thank my parents. They are both exceptional cops, my Dad now being the Captain of the Special Victims Unit in Manhattan and my Mom being the lead Detective…They inspired me. Olivia Benson, now my legal mother, started out as my Dad's partner,"

There were some gasps as the room fell completely silent.

"I know what most of you are thinking. But you're wrong. All wrong. My biological mother was a child trafficker, going as far as to almost selling my little sister. Liv came along and she _saved_ us. She saved my Dad. She's the reason I'm standing here today. She's my hero,"

Elliot looked over at Olivia, whose eyes were misty. He wiped away one of her stray tears and kissed her cheek. They listened to Maureen go on.

"So, from now on whenever I hear someone say 'God dammit! It's the cops!' I think to myself 'Hell yeah! It's the cops!' and that's not just because I'm about to be one…it's because of my parents. I love you guys. Thank you, for everything," Maureen ended her speech.

Everyone stood and applauded. Fin clapped his friends back and Casey hugged Olivia, before bending down to see her godchildren.

The Academy graduates through their caps in the air and tried to capture this moment. To savor it. Because this…This is where their life began.

()()()()()()()()()

**LIFE EPILOGUE…**

Olivia ended up writing a book on the adventures of her life. Using different names of course, but it was easy to see where her 'inspiration' came from. She called the novel 'Frisson' and it became a 'Best-Seller' and stayed on the list for almost a month. Kathleen ended up marrying very young to a man she met in College. She went back to school after the wedding and eventually became and ER nurse. She and her husband; Mitch, were expecting their first little one in a couple of months.

Lizzie became a forensic scientist and actually worked with her parents on some cases. She married Ryan O'Halloran son; Connor, who had helped out in the lab a couple times.

Dickie (who now went by 'Rich'), became a famous baseball player. He hasn't married yet, still living the good life of being famous.

Riley decided to become a marine and was still overseas continuing to serve his country. The family prayed for his safety everyday. They prayed that God was watching over him. They prayed that Ava was watching over him, keeping him safe and sound.

Decklyn had become an artist and a pretty well-known one at that. He also modeled, because of his extreme good looks, his face was pretty much seen in almost every GQ. He married his photographer, a woman fairly older than him and they never had children.

Cessie and Mickey May both became professional Softaball players for the Chicago Bandits, living out one of their Mother's dreams a long time ago.

Elliot stayed the Captain of SVU for almost 30 years before retiring, and Olivia retired shortly after.

They moved to a huge, beautiful home right on the beach.

Elliot Stabler passed away on the night of June 11th 2075 at the ripe age of 95. He died the same day as his daughter did so many years ago. Olivia Benson Stabler passed away on the morning of June 12th 2075.

They predicted that Olivia woke to find her husband gone, and that she just couldn't be without him. Their love was one that nothing could break.

They were buried in Ava's Garden, the home that now belonged to Maureen and her family.

Time would go on, but no one could forget the impact that Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler made on the world.

They say that people will walk in and out of your life, but the ones who matter, the ones who make a difference…They will leave a footprint on your heart.

Olivia and Elliot were these people.

No one would forget them.

Ever.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

**A/N: ….Leave me a review.**

**VERY NERVOUS ABOUT THIS CHAPTER!**

**Thanks for staying with me guys. It has been a journey.**

**To Kezia…Who is awesome in every way possible.**

**To Mrs. Alyssa Stabler… Who makes me smile with her every review**

**To Lauren…Who is just the LIGHT of this story.**

**And to all you faithful reviewers who kept this story going. Thank you.**

**I am legitly crying. Sigh.**

**I love you guys. See y'all on the flip side.**

**Carter xoxoxoxo**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: **

**Hey guys. THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE. 'Frisson' IS complete. For those who are on my 'Story Alert' you may be getting some alerts these next few days.**

**A reviewer/flamer (anonymous of course) brought something to my attention. Flames don't bother me, I don't really care. If you're so pathetic and hateful that you need to leave a REVIEW on how much you hate a story…well…whatever.**

**Anyway, I wrote 'Frisson' without a beta. I have been going back and correcting my grammar and such. **

**So, if any of you who are coming back to re-read and you notice something different…That's why. LOL.**

**I also changed my pen-name. **

**Which means I changed my Twitter.**

**I am now InfinitelyyBlue on Twitter (Yes. TWO y's)**

**No, there will not be a sequel to 'Frisson'. I'm sorry. **

****Anyway, THANK YOU TO…EO3L for your review. I am going back to correct my grammar. It's such a shame that you reviewed anonymously! I'm sorry that you did not enjoy the story. =]****

**Yes, the review is STILL there. I don't delete flames. =]**

**Um, that's all. Thanks for all your support during 'Frisson'. My new story should be up sometime this week. Yes, I have a beta for this one. YAY!**

**Later guys!**

**Infinitely Blue**

**Carter xoxo**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N….**

**Hello, **

**I am sorry to have to share the most HORRIBLE news. **

**Carter passed away on Sunday night.**

**I know this news is shock to the whole fandom and we have been so devastated since she left.**

**You might not know me, my name is T and I was Carter's new Beta for this story. I am going to do the best I can to continue it, but as you can imagine we are all struggling right now to comprehend what has actually happened to our close SVU sister.**

**More information about Carter's passing will be posted on her profile as well as a small tribute from all her friends/fans on Twitter.**

**If you would like to say anything about Carter, please PM THIS ACCOUNT and I will post it on her profile.**

**I am always around to talk if anyone needs it, and I hope that everyone is doing well. I was very excited to work with Carter on this story. **

**Our collaboration story will now be on indefinite hiatus until 'The Undeniable' is finished.**

**Thanks sooo much for reading. Carter really loved you all.**

**God bless xoxo,**

**T (Dream Excalibur)**


End file.
